El Canto de la Sirena
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Las sirenas, seres acuaticos que embrujaban a marineros a estrellarse con sus navios en las afiladas rocas de los acantilados, historias penso él... hasta que descubrio una tierna sonrisa, unos grandes ojos verdes y una caracola...SS.
1. El Niño y La Sirena

**__**

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Quería dar la bienvenida tanto a los nuevos lectores como a los que ya conocisteis la historia en su momento. Tras un parón que tuve en el capítulo quince, me pasó algo que jamás creí que me iba a suceder. No sabía como iba a continuar la historia. Suelo escribir con mis sentimientos en la mano, y tal y como estaba –de triste- no podía escribir ni una sola palabra.  
Después se me ocurrió rescribir todo lo que ya había escrito y actualizar mi nueva forma de presentar los fanfics (Recordad que antes escribía los nombres de los personajes y si pensaban o no antes de lo que decían).  
Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, y que si queréis la versión antigua solo tenéis que pedírmela.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

– **Prólogo – **

_Hacía muchos años ya, siglos incluso desde la época de esplendor del mundo antiguo._

_La civilización Griega era dueña de sus islas y todo marchaba en paz, el pueblo espartano luchaba bravamente y todos dirigían sus miradas respetuosas hacía los dioses._

_Entre la infinidad de Dioses, los principales vivían en el Olimpo, y Zeus era el rey._

_Todos los elementos tenían su dios, el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el agua._

_En el agua reinaba Poseidón, el Dios del Mar, las ninfas del agua custodiaban el agua de diferentes lugares, algunas eran;_

_Las náyades, Creneas y Pegeas custodiaban las fuentes, las Potámides lo hacían en los ríos, las Limnades guardaban los ríos y estaban las que se encontraban más cerca de Poseidón, las Oceánidas._

_Principalmente, las Oceánidas eran mujeres que tenían grandes alas con las que surcaban los cielos. Durante el rapto de Perséfone por culpa de Hades; Demeter, la diosa de la tierra y los cultivos, las vio culpables por no proteger a su hija Perséfone mientras jugaba aquella pradera y por esa razón las privó de su libertad. Les quitó sus alas y estas cayeron al mar, donde Zeus por mandato de Poseidón les regaló una cola de pez para que no murieran, así se convirtieron en las ninfas de los grandes mares._

_Las nereidas, comúnmente llamadas sirenas, eran mujeres muy hermosas, de una gran voz, cada vez que cantaban los humanos se embelesaban y acababan muriendo ahogados o peor aún estrellados contra los acantilados. Por eso eran temidas._

_Aunque había muchos otros mitos, el Dios Océano y su hermana Tetis, ambos hijos de Urano y Gea, tuvieron trescientas hijas, llamadas las Oceánidas. Por su padre Océano, Dóride, tuvo cincuenta hijas, las Nereidas._

_Fuera como fuese, las nereidas campaban el mar a sus anchas y cuando los Dioses fueron condenados al olvido, estas sobrevivieron ocultas, custodiando a Poseidón que dormía como muchos otros Dioses._

_Durante la edad media, las sirenas cometieron fallos, se dejaron ver y fueron muy conocidas, existieron mitos y leyendas sobre las sirenas pero jamás volvieron a aparecer._

_Las sirenas, son seres inmortales que cuando se cansan de vivir, pueden permanecer aletargadas en la cámara de Poseidón, oculta en el lugar más remoto en alguno de los siete mares._

_En las profundidades, erigen sus ciudades de coral, viviendo sin normas, ni guerras. En una paz continua e indefinida._

_Los peligros del mar son igualmente terribles que para los humanos, los tiburones van tras de ellas, pero estos seres son más inteligentes que ellos y siempre acaban burlándolos._

_Y aquí comienza nuestra historia…_

– **El niño y la sirena – **

...**Por **_**Hikari-sys**_...

Y Zarpó… él realmente no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar, se llamaba Shaoran Li y tenía siete años. Aquella mañana su madre le había despertado temprano porque había terminado de hacer las maletas y él soñoliento se encontró en un gran barco.

Mirando hacía el mar, veía los peces nadar en aquellas aguas perfectamente cristalinas, se encontraban con él sus cuatro hermanas mayores y su prima Meiling que tenía su misma edad.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí, hermana?– preguntó el niño.

– Vamos a hacer un viaje a Japón, nuestra madre tiene que estar en una reunión de negocios muy importante – le contestó Fuan Len.

– Pero… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con el señor Uei?

Preguntó mirando a los ojos marrones de su hermana, esta sonrió.

– Mamá quiere que conozcas mundo hermano, será mejor que dejes de quejarte – dijo riendo Tsue Fa.

– Bah… tonterías…

– Bueno ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?– preguntó Tsue Fa.

– Después… quiero ver un tiburón.

Les dijo mientras se asomaba más por la borda en busca de un buen tiburón, parecía que solo le interesaba eso en aquel momento.

– ¿Sabías que los tiburones saben volar?– Le preguntó Fuan Len

– No… ¿Vuelan?

Le preguntó con la inocencia que le caracterizaba.

– Claro Shaoran ¿No lo sabías!

– No…– replicó asombrado.

– No seas mala Fuan Len, Shaoran los tiburones no vuelan – intervino una sonriente Tsue Fa.

– ¡Vaya lo estropeaste!

– ¡No engañes a nuestro hermano pequeño!

–Venga, no os peleéis – se metió Fu Tie calmando sus hermanas.

Se acercaron dos chicas, Fuei Mei, la última de las cuatro hermanas Li y Meiling su prima.

– ¿De verdad vuelan los tiburones?– preguntó algo asustadiza la más pequeña.

– ¡Claro!– contestó riéndose.

– No le hagas caso Meiling ¿Alguna vez has visto volar a los tiburones en el acuario?

– No…

– Entonces no temas, ¿Jugamos pues?

Fuei Mei tomó a la pequeña de la mano y tiró de ella con la intención de irse a un lugar más seguro para jugar tranquilas, pues su madre le había advertido que no jugaran cerca de la borda.

– ¿Las sirenas existen? – preguntó la pequeña inocentemente.

– Solo en los cuentos – le dijo cariñosamente.

– Que pena…

– Bah… tonterías…– Exclamó el niño.

Las cinco niñas se fueron a jugar, el niño fantaseó un poco más. Pensó que si los tiburones volaran como los pájaros, la humanidad estaría en peligro, pues jamás saciarían el hambre del depredador.

En las profundidades del mar, donde en aquel momento los avances técnicos de los humanos no podían llegar, a miles de kilómetros de la superficie, se erigía el shiromizu, el castillo del agua.

De grandes torres de coral blanco, y grandes grutas en la piedra era una maravilla del planeta que los humanos darían todo por descubrir.

Había grandes jardines de coral rojo y anémonas de todos los colores, los pececillos nadaban a sus anchas, y las sirenas jugaban ajenas a nuestro mundo más allá de la superficie.

Dóride, era quién mandaba allí, una Oceánida, la madre de las nereidas, la primera dama.

Entre todas las sirenitas que jugaban allí, había dos muy hermosas, una de ellas, tenía un cabello largo negro azabache, y era blanca como la luna, se decía que era hija de Atargatis, la Diosa de la Luna.

Los ojos de esta sirena, eran azules oscuros, casi violáceos y su cola era de color morada oscura. Su carácter es afable y muy tranquilo, cuando crecería sería sin duda una de las más bellas.

Esta sirena siempre acompañaba a otra de su misma edad mucho más traviesa que ella, una sirena muy activa quién decían que ella era hija de Nadeshico, la sirena predilecta de Dóride, ahora dormida.

La sirenita traviesa, tenía el pelo castaño y más corto que el de su amiga, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de color verde brillante, y su cola es parecida a sus ojos, aguamarina.

Ambas jugaban en un arrecife cogiendo conchas, estaban vigiladas por otra sirena, esta se llamaba Kaho, aparentemente de unos treinta años de edad. Como sirena adulta, era una mujer muy bella. El cabello largo y liso hacían hondas en el agua, era pelirroja, su sonrisa misteriosa siempre estaba en sus labios, sus ojos expresivos eran marrones rojizos claros.

El color de su cola era de un rojo intenso. En su cuello, siempre llevaba una concha, aquella que siempre se da cuando una sirena es adulta y como la pequeña sirena de negros cabellos, podía ser una de las hijas de Atargatis por su piel pálida.

– Niñas, es mejor que vayamos ya al Shiromizu, va siendo hora de comer.

– Vale – dijo la pequeña de pelo negro.

– Kaho… ¿Qué hay allí arriba?– preguntó la más traviesa.

– El mundo de los humanos – le contestó.

– ¿Los humanos son como las estatuas que hay en el Shiromizu?

– Así es, pero están vivos como nosotras las sirenas.

– Ya veo… ¿Puedo subir a la superficie?

Preguntó la más traviesa de nuevo entre una risilla inocente. Su amiga reía también.

– Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete.

– ¿Será entonces cuando me den un nombre?

– Así es pequeña.

– ¿Cuántos años me faltan?– preguntó la pequeña.

– Once largos años en los que podrás jugar – Hizo una pausa y las miró atentamente, después continuó hablando – aunque cuando cumplas los once años podrás subir conmigo a la superficie durante la noche…

– ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!– se quejó la sirenita de ojos verde.

– Lo sé.

– Vamos tengo algo de hambre – se quejó la pelinegra.

– Está bien, vamos pequeña – le dijo a la de los ojos verdes.

– Yo ahora os alcanzaré, quiero jugar un poquito más…

– No puedo dejarte sola…– dijo ella seriamente.

– Por favor.

Los ojos de la pequeña conmovieron a la sirena adulta que resoplando y no muy convencida se rindió.

– Prométeme que no te expondrás al peligro – le hizo prometer.

– Te lo prometo – dijo con su más bella sonrisa.

– Vuelve cuando tengas hambre.

– Vale.

La pequeña sirena siguió recogiendo conchas y trocitos de coral en el acantilado, cantaba una melodía alegre mientras jugaba a solas.

– Once años… no puedo esperar tanto…– miró hacía arriba y le pareció ver una gran sombra negra en la superficie. La sirenita desvió la mirada hacía ambos lados buscando alguna señal de vida y como estaba sola decidió investigar por su cuenta.

Soltó las conchas y salió disparada hacia arriba, llegó hasta las aguas cristalinas de la superficie y decidió investigar desde esa posición. Se acercó a esa cosa tan grande y vio que era de un material que ellos no utilizaban. ¿Qué podría ser?

– Está frío y se mueve – se dijo.

El pequeño Shaoran miró hacía el horizonte, había montado en barcos, pero no tan grandes como lo era aquel, y encima el viaje se hacía tan lento…

De pronto escuchó un chapoteo, y miró hacía el agua, creyó ver un delfín y se sintió maravillado, veía perfectamente su cola verde ondular en el agua.

– _¡Un delfín!_ –Pensó para sí mismo – _¡Veo su cola verde! Aunque… los delfines no tienen la cola verde… un tiburón tampoco… ¿qué podrá ser?_

La sirenita se sumergió un poco y miró hacía más arriba y le vio… vio a un ser humano, el primer ser humano que había visto en su corta vida.

Salió a la superficie para mirarle bien, el chico estaba atónito y ella estaba maravillada.

Shaoran no podía dejar de mirarla, no era un pez; Era una sirena, una sirena de verdad, mitad pez, mitad humano. Era más bonita que en los cuentos, no evitó sonreírle.

La pequeña sirena al ver que sonreía le devolvió la sonrisa y alzó una mano para saludarle, reía.

Shaoran reía también y saludaba con la mano, una voz por detrás le sorprendió.

– ¿Por qué ríes?– Preguntó curiosa.

– Por nada – Se apresuró a decir.

– ¿De verdad?– dijo mirando por la borda, pero allí no había nada.

El pequeño sintió por primera vez celos. Quería ser el único que pudiese ver a la sirena. Quería que su prima se fuese de allí y así volver a verla. Así que buscó una forma para quitársela de encima.

– sí… ¿Qué es lo que quieres pesada?

– Así que eso soy para ti, una pesada…– dijo bajando la cabeza.

Se arrepintió en cuanto vio la mirada triste y cabizbaja de su prima. Quería que se fuese de allí, pero no que se pusiese triste.

– Esto… lo siento de verdad… yo no…

– ¡Shaoran eres tonto!– exclamó empujándole fuertemente.

Shaoran se golpeó fuertemente contra la barandilla y esta se rompió, el chico perdió el equilibrio. Cuando Meiling se dio cuenta fue a agarrarle pero no pudo su mano se escurrió y este cayó por la borda.

Shaoran cayó quince metros, el impacto con el agua fue menor del esperado, pues cayó de pie y se cubrió como pudo la cabeza, perdió el conocimiento unos instantes.

La pequeña sirena que se había ocultado en el agua rápidamente en cuanto el niño giró su vista, se sintió aterrada cuando él cayó al agua con aquella violencia. No sabía si los humanos respiraban bajo el agua como ella, pero al ver como flotaba hacía las hélices del barco hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el espinazo, aunque no supiera que iba a pasarle si llegaba allí.

Se apresuró tomando una corriente de agua para agarrarle del estómago y sacarle de aquel peligro, nadó hacía las profundidades y se asustó cuando el joven soltó una gran cantidad de aire, así que cambió la dirección y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba le emergió del agua.

Salieron diez metros tras el barco, colocó la cabeza del joven en su hombro y le zarandeó un poco.

Este tosió y escupió un poco de agua, y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, luego fijó su vista a la persona que le había salvado de una muerte segura, un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa en los labios le dieron la bienvenida.

– Eres tú…– habló completamente debilitado.

La sirenita no comprendió el lenguaje del humano, pero igualmente sonrió, tenía una voz muy bonita y comprendía su sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– preguntó.

La sirenita le miró confundida.

– ¿Comprendes mi idioma? Yo… mi nombre es Shaoran Li – dijo él mirándola y señalándose el pecho.

– Shaoran…

El niño se sorprendió por la voz de la pequeña, tan dulce y melodiosa, aprendió rápido su nombre, se sonrojó débilmente.

– Gracias por salvarme.

La pequeña comprendió que al pronunciar aquel sonido el chico volvía a hablarle, le hacía gracia, por eso volvió a emitirlo.

– Shaoran…

– Así es ese es mi nombre… soy yo… ¿y tú?– la sirenita negó con la cabeza tristemente.

– ¿No tienes nombre?

– ¿Y tú?– le imitó la pequeña sonriente.

Shaoran comprendió que ella no le entendía ni una sola palabra, lo único que sabía era su nombre y no estaba seguro si sabía a lo que se refería.

Una voz potente llamó al joven, se divisaba a lo lejos un bote, con Uei llamándole.

– ¡Shaoran, Señoríto Shaoran!– gritó.

– Me buscan… tengo que marcharme…

– ¿Marcharme?

– Así es, debo irme y tú también deberías, no quiero que nadie sepa que existes… no quiero que estés en peligro sirenita…– expresó su deseo lo más dulce que pudo.

– Marchar, Shaoran… marchar – dijo algo triste.

La sirenita que no sabía el lenguaje del chico, comprendió que debían separarse y que quizás jamás podrían volverse a ver de nuevo.

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que se quedaron en sus lacrimales, Shaoran se las quitó y se zafó de los brazos de la pequeña. Comenzó a nadar un poco alejándose de ella, pero la sirenita le siguió.

No tardó en alcanzarle, puesto que nadando era mucho más rápida que él, ella gimió tomándole de sus ropas, el niño no comprendió el motivo así que dejó de nadar.

La sirenita colocó en el cuello su colgante, una caracola nacarada y se separó del niño.

Shaoran tristemente nadó unos metros alejándose de ella y se dirigió hasta el barco donde unos hombres saltaron por la borda y le subieron, rápidamente colocaron sobre él una manta. Este miraba fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba la niña que alzaba la mano despidiéndose y luego desapareció entre las profundidades mientras que él se desmayaba.

La sirenita llegó hasta el Shiromizu y allí recibió su castigo, nunca más saldría del palacio y estaría condenada a que su cuerpo permaneciese en coma durante dieciséis años mientras que su alma descansaría en la mente de su mejor amiga, que se ofreció como guardiana. Aprendería todo de golpe más tarde cuando la primera dama Dóride le pasara sus recuerdos.

Nunca más se volverían a ver. Nunca más sabrían del otro, para él todo pareció un hermoso sueño, pues horas después había despertado en su camarote durmiendo, se tocó el pecho para cerciorarse que no había sido un sueño, que era real, pero la caracola nacarada no se encontraba allí… no había sido real…

Claro porque las sirenas no existen…

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	2. El Colgante, Recuerdos Imborrables

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

– **Capítulo II –**

– **El colgante, Recuerdos Imborrables –**

Ai Shitemo ii Kai? Yureru yoru ni, Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku... – la canción de la minicadena se cortó de pronto porque la habían desenchufado.

– Vanilla de Gackt... algún día la traduciré... – pensó mientras iba hacía el baño donde cerró la puerta tras entrar.

Allí se vio en el espejo y vio que el pequeño Shaoran de hacía unos años se había quedado atrás, ahora había frente a sí, un joven de dieciocho años, alto y con buena figura, aún mantenía sus preciosos ojos marrones y su rebelde pelo castaño oscuro.

Intercambiaba miradas con los ojos de su reflejo, y se puso muy serio, se volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, y se sacó la lengua a sí mismo. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza varias veces, entonces se quitó la camisa, y después siguió el resto de la ropa, abrió el grifo y entró en la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, pensó en aquel sueño que había tenido aquella mañana. Aquel sueño que le despertó en mitad de la noche y ya no pudo volver a dormirse, por más que dio vueltas en la cama. El recuerdo de unos preciosos ojos verdes le atormentaba.

– ¿Quién podrá ser la portadora de esos ojos?– pensaba mientras se enjabonaba frenéticamente.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de una campanilla, y frunció el ceño. Con curiosidad apoyó la oreja en la pared del baño y escuchó atentamente.

– ¡Qué bonito!

– ¡Precioso, una ricura!

Le replicó Tsue Fa después de Fuan Len Li.

– ¡Y ese pelaje tan bonito!

– ¡Y esos ojitos negros!

Gritaron emocionadas Fu Tie y Fuei Mei Li.

– ¡AAAAH, Qué bonito!

En la nuca de Shaoran se formaron gotitas de sudor ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanas ya mayores, todas con novio, siguieran gritando de esa forma? No lo comprendería jamás, cuando se mostraban así llegaban a avergonzarlo, aunque a ellas les encantaba hacer enrojecer a su hermano pequeño.

Se aclaró bien y salió de la ducha. Se colocó una toalla y salió del baño, a continuación abrió la puerta. Y al salir como un flash en su cabeza resonó una risa infantil melódica, entonces volvió a acordarse de los ojos de su sueño.

Lo que le faltaba ahora, una risa infantil que no auguraba nada bueno, sin duda pasaría algo hoy, lo intuía, tendría algo que ver con aquellos ojos que acosaban su mente.

Volvió a encender la radio, y la puso lo más alto que pudo. Quería evadirse. El estribillo del grupo _KAT TUN_ resonaba en la habitación, la guitarra eléctrica, la batería, los bajos y el teclado formaban una melodía muy pegadiza.

_Soshite mata ore wa tabi dachi  
Nokosareta no wa omoide tachi  
I REMEMBER  
Kimi ga nokoshita MESSAGE LIKE THIS  
"IF YOU LOOK BACK I WON'T FORGIVE YOU."  
MY EYES Asu wa mienai kara  
Kyou wa me wo tojite yume dake wo miru  
Mae ni mukau kara TO THE TOP OF THE WORLD  
Yakusoku no chi de I KNEEL TO PRAY_

Shaoran tarareaba la canción y solamente cantaba los trozos en inglés. Nunca se le dio muy bien el japonés, a pesar de haber vivido tres años en Japón.

– She said "never look back"  
she said "never look back" whatever you face"  
She said "never look back" sou furi mukazu

_Tsuyoku takaku I gonna go my way._

Cuando terminó la canción apagó la radio y salió por la puerta principal. La mansión Li no era una casa convencional, pues la familia Li poseía un gran edificio muy lujoso donde se celebraban lujosas fiestas y alguna que otra reunión de empresa.

El edificio Li estaba lleno de cámaras de seguridad de última generación y guardaespaldas muy bien capacitados. Shaoran había tenido que discutir varias veces con su madre por culpa de la cámara que habían puesto frente a la puerta de su apartamento dentro de la mansión Li.

Como siempre su madre tenía la última palabra, y aquella había sido un rotundo "No". Así que Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que arrancarla frente a seis guardaespaldas que no supieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Cada uno de los hermanos Li tenía un espacio de tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño personal. Un pequeño apartamento dentro de aquel enorme edificio. Así tenían intimidad absoluta, aunque tanto Uei y la cabeza de familia Ieran Li tenían otro juego de llaves.

El servicio de habitaciones lavaba las sábanas cada semana, había un cesto de la ropa al principio del apartamento. La ropa sucia y las sábanas se echaban allí y se sacaban al pasillo, de esta forma nadie tenía acceso a las habitaciones de los integrantes de la familia Li.

Cerró su _apartamento_ con llave y salió al comedor principal, donde le esperaban el resto de la familia para desayunar.

Caminó por los pasillos de su casa y rápidamente correteó a su lado el gato de la casa: Keroberos, un gato con un carácter especial. A pesar de estar muy mimado se mostraba muy reticente a dejarse querer por los miembros de la casa, a no ser que hubiera comida cerca.

– Ya va el gato en busca de algún dulce…– le dijo con sorna.

– Miau.

La mirada del gato hacia su único dueño varón era la misma, odio.

– Me da igual como me mires, el odio es un sentimiento encantadoramente mutuo entre nosotros… – dijo él entre risas.

– Meow…– le gruñó enfadado.

– No me mires así… gatito de cinta azul – le dijo riéndose de nuevo.

– zzZzz– bufó el gato mientras le daba zarpazos en la pierna.

– ¡Zape Gato!– exclamó a la vez que salía corriendo para quitárselo de encima, odiaba a aquel gato.

Una voz por detrás le hizo parar en seco, hasta Kero se golpeó con él.

– ¿A qué viene tanto bullicio Shaoran Li?–

Aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, Ieran Li, la cabeza de familia Li. Era una voz gélida carente de sentimientos positivos. Venía acompañada de Fuan Len.

– Ma… madre… discúlpame… yo no quise…

– Un muchacho de tu edad no corre por los pasillos, hijo no me avergüences…

– Lo siento madre, no volverá a suceder – le contestó cabizbajo, la risa infantil volvió a recorrer su mente.

– ¿_Quién eres, y por qué invades mis pensamientos?–_ Pensó para sí mismo intentando hablar con aquella presencia que lo atormentaba – _¿Eres algún espíritu que quiere castigarme por algo que he hecho y no recuerdo?_

– ¿Hoy tienes clase hermano?– preguntó su hermana animada.

– No, pero me levanté temprano para estudiar…

– ¿Vais a salir?– preguntó.

– Así es, ya que Fu Tie se casará dentro de seis meses hay que organizar toda la boda.

– Entiendo.

– Por esa razón cuidarás la casa hoy.

– Muy bien –Les dijo antes de irse a desayunar.

Al cabo de una hora, una limusina negra salía de los verdes jardines de la familia Li y atravesaba el lago que había en la casa, y se perdió en la lejanía.

Shaoran miraba el coche desde la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió a su ordenador donde tenía que seguir copiando apuntes. Recibió un mail de un amigo, sabía que aquel chico, era un pervertido sano, como todos los demás… Pero como la curiosidad mató al gato decidió abrir el e-mail.

Y efectivamente, tenía algunas imágenes eróticas que Shaoran pasó sin verlas, pero se fijó en una, concretamente era una sirena. Shaoran pinchó sobre ella y le llevó al video erótico en cuestión, las palabras del principio de la actriz fueron.

_¿Ves? Soy una sirenita… ¿Crees en las sirenitas?_

– ¿Qué si creo en las sirenas?... – murmuró para sí, se quedó pensativo.

Cerró la página y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón, allí, se tomó un refresco y dejó la mente en blanco, pero no lo consiguió... A pesar de no haber visto el video, seguía pensando en la primera frase que dijo la actriz porno.

– _Las sirenas… cuando era pequeño… tuve un sueño, aunque realmente… fue demasiado real, ya no recuerdo mucho… me repito, era muy pequeño. En aquel viaje ocurrió algo, no sé que fue pero pasó algo_…

– Meow…

– Ahora no tengo ganas de ti, Keroberos… en otro momento quizás…

El chico salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al salón de su apartamento, allí encendió la televisión y puso un canal cualquiera. Un canal de cocina, _Chu Fang_ era el cocinero.

_Para preparar el pescado ahumado de Shan–ghai, preparamos el pescado y lo sazonamos ¡acuérdate raspa las escamas pero deja la cola tal cual! Mirad tiene forma de siren…_

Shaoran cambió de canal, se llevó una mano en la cabeza… Era un complot contra él… lo sospechaba.

– ¿Qué les pasa hoy? Ni que existieran…

Toc, toc, toc. Llamaron a la puerta.

– ¿Quién podrá ser?– dijo mientras se levantaba.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una mujer joven, una sirvienta. Su pelo era oscuro cortado a dos capas, en uno de los lados, se había hecho una trenza, sus ojos eran marrones, aunque escondía un aura juguetona en su mirada. Era delgada y tendría apenas veinticuatro años, vestía un vestido negro corto con un delantal blanco, su uniforme.

– Ah… Akizuki eres tú…

– Llámame Na–ku–ru– le señaló ella.

– Vale pero… ¿Qué quieres Nakuru?

– Su amigo Nuán Huó está al teléfono.

– ¿Por cuál línea?– preguntó el joven.

– Por la línea dos, la suya, como tiene el cable del teléfono desconectado, ya sabe por lo de la otra vez…

– Sí… Yinéisi… espero que ya haya desistido en llamarme…– suspiró.

– El rompecorazones Shaoran Li ataca de nuevo…

Nakuru Akizuki, la asistenta, entró en el apartamento con una bandeja con comida.

– No es así porque no llegué a hablar con ella nunca… alguien le dio mi teléfono…

– O lo miró en la guía telefónica, quién no sepa que casa es esta es porque es ciego, sordo y mudo – dijo riendo.

– No me lo recuerdes… – exclamó derrotado.

– Bueno, debo irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer – explicó mientras se iba, su risa se escuchó hasta que desapareció tras una esquina.

– Que mujer más rara…

Entró dentro de su habitación y conectó el teléfono tras un mes sin cable, descolgó y marcó la línea dos.

– ¿Diga?

– Hola Li ¿te gustaron los vídeos?– Exclamó riéndose una voz masculina. Shaoran suspiró.

– No los vi, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan Nuán Huó…

– Pero ¿Viste a la sirenita?

– Sí, desgraciadamente vi el principio…

– Es tan sexy…

– ¿No ves a las chicas para hacer otra cosa que…

– Jajaja ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Habló el pederasta…

– ¡Por qué dices eso!– preguntó exaltado.

– Jajaja el otro día te vi dibujando una sirenita ¿Seis, siete años? Vamos Li, esos son cosas de niñas –Hizo otra pausa y se calmó un poco para seguir hablando– Pero entonces pensé… seguro que este video le gustará jajaja – reía a mas no poder.

– ¿No te equivocarías con Meiling?

– No, si no me crees mira tu cuaderno de apuntes – dijo el joven un poco serio.

– Claro que voy a mirarlo…

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cartera, entre que se estaba riendo y que estaba nervioso acabó por vaciar en el suelo el contenido de su cartera. Cogió su cuaderno de apuntes y allí lo vio, una sirenita pequeña…

– Vergonzoso…

La risa de Nuán Huó se hizo notar, Shaoran se avergonzó de sí mismo, no supo dónde meterse.

– La sirenita… ¿Quieres que te regale la versión de Disney?

– No hace falta…– le respondió secamente.

– Vamos no te enfades… sabes que estoy de broma.

– A veces me sacas de quicio…

– ¿Te enfadaste, eh? Vaya… lo siento…– expresó su arrepentimiento.

– No te disculpes, es cosa mía, últimamente tengo sueños extraños…

– Puede que sea un espíritu vengador… ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

– Nada… nada de nada…

– ¿Podría ser alguien que odie a los Li?, Eres el heredero o… ¿Qué tal Yinéisi? Le hiciste mucho daño…

– Le expresé claramente que no quería una novia por ahora, quiero estar solo…

– Llevas así varios meses, no sales con ninguna chica… se te agriará el carácter… ¿No te gustarán los...

– No es eso… es mi madre… que me está instruyendo en el oficio… además… Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Qué casualidad que las chicas con las qué salí solo se interesaban por el dinero?

– Las mujeres están ciegas… o…

–…O son demasiado listas…

La carcajada que se oyó al otro lado del teléfono fue demasiado estridente, Shaoran tuvo que separarse el auricular unos centímetros antes de volver a ponerse.

– Bueno Li, he de colgar, mi padre quiere que vaya a la costa con él. ¡Ah! Por cierto, he invitado a Ren Zhen, a Gao Xing y pregúntale a Meiling si quiere venir ¿Y tú?

– Vale, le preguntaré a Meiling…

– Muy bien, te espero entonces mañana, Llévate bañador que allí hay motos acuáticas alquilables.

– Sí…

Se sentó en el sofá y se rascó la cabeza.

– Quedamos entonces en la estación ¿llevarás tú la moto?

– Sí, llevaré a Meiling conmigo.

– Bien, entonces hasta mañana – se despidió.

– Adiós…– replicó colgando a la vez que suspiró.

– _Y yo quería estudiar…_– sacó el móvil y marcó un número.

– ¿Diga?

Contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Meiling, eres tú?

– ¿Shaoran? Si, soy yo.

– ¿Tienes planes para mañana?– preguntó.

– No ¿Por qué, es que quieres pedirme matrimonio? …lo siento pero yo…

– Nuán Huó llamó hace un momento y pidió que fuéramos a la costa.

Shaoran cortó la broma de Meiling a tiempo. Cuando eran pequeños estuvieron prometidos durante una larga temporada.

– ¿Quiénes iríamos?

– Nuán Huó, Ren Zhen, Gao Xing y supongo que irá la novia de Gao Xing.

– Vale iré, pero solo porque hay demasiado macho – dijo animada.

– Eh… bueno iré mañana a recogerte a casa ¿vale?

– Perfecto ¿Llevo bañador?

– Sí, al parecer hay motos acuáticas.

– ¡Genial!

– Hasta mañana Meiling.

– Hasta mañana Primo.

Tras el cuelgue por parte de ambos, la habitación se sumió en un perfecto silencio sepulcral, casi molesto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la nada, ¿Qué era eso que se oía a lo lejos? Parecían cascabeles.

Efectivamente.

Unos cascabeles. Solo significaba una cosa. Miró hacia los dos lados y no vio a Keroberos cerca ¿Estará dentro de mi cabeza? Pensó para sí mismo. _Clin clin, Clin clin_. Resonó el cascabel, Shaoran se levantó un poco nervioso ¿Qué o quién podría ser?

_Clin clin_, abre la puerta de su apartamento, sin embargo no había nada;_ clin clin, clin clin,_ cerró los ojos buscando el origen del sonido, años de entrenamiento en todas las modalidades de artes marciales servirían para algo pero… Estaba seguro que podría hacer el ridículo si no era nada importante, pero aun así le llamaba la atención.

_Clin clin_, subió las escaleras siguiendo el sonido y llegó al séptimo piso, el ala de su madre, los cascabeles se oían con más fuerza. _Clin clin, clinc clin_.

– _¿Qué podrá ser? Esto el ala de mi madre, como descubra que estuve aquí seguro que me mata… nadie tenemos acceso a esta zona… Lo descubro y después me voy…_

_Clin… clin…_ La puerta de aquella habitación era grande y delgada, había estado allí antes, era una biblioteca repleta de libros que no podía tocar por orden expreso de su madre.

– _Lo descubro y después me voy…_

Abrió la puerta sin dificultad pues no estaba cerrada, y se sorprendió cuando alzó la vista hacia la ventana y descubrió el origen…

– _Lo descubro y después me voy…_

_Clin clin, clin clin_… Se acercó al cascabel de cerámica, y se rió de sí mismo, lo descolgó del techo y sintió algo extraño, una punzada en las sienes.

– _Lo he descubierto pero sin embargo aquí pasa algo raro… Mejor lo dejo…_

_Clin Clin, Clin Clin… _Volvió a sonar aquel cascabel de cerámica entre sus manos. Había algo extraño pues seguía sonando a pesar de no zarandearlo. Además que no sonaba exactamente igual que la cerámica no… parecía metal.

Se abrió la puerta de pronto, el chico se asustó tanto que tiró el cascabel al suelo. Pese a que intentó atraparlo al vuelo no fue suficiente. Impactó contra el suelo, y al hacerlo este se rompió en dos mil pedazos.

– ¿Señoríto Shaoran?– preguntó confundido el mayordomo Uei.

Shaoran no contestó, ni siguiera le miró. Los cascabeles habían dejado de sonar en su cabeza. Descubrió que en el interior del extraño cascabel había un paño negro que servía de envoltorio a algo.

El joven Li lo tomó en sus manos con cuidado y lo abrió. Surgió del interior una pequeña caracola, para ser más precisos era un colgante. La cadena estaba hecha de un hilo que no supo distinguir, y estaba adornado con cuentas que eran diminutas conchas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fue la caracola en particular.

La caracola era completamente blanca nacarada, pero estaba un poco apagada porque necesitaba una limpieza urgente. Su forma era alargada y tenía algún que otro saliente, descubrió al girarla entre sus dedos una pequeña inscripción que rezaba unos símbolos que no pudo comprender.

– ¿Shaoran?

La risa infantil resurgió en la mente del chico. Shaoran, intentando ignorar la risilla, prestó atención en el colgante y su inscripción de nuevo. Y sin explicación esta vez entendió lo que revelaba. La risa se convirtió en una carcajada.

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía en el aire, pero sus pies estaban pegados en el suelo. Se sentía bajo la presión del aire, pero respiraba con normalidad. Creyó que miraba a través del agua, sin embargo sabía que estaba seco. Veía luces y sabía que estaba en la oscuridad.

La neblina le cubría. El frío atoraba sus sentidos. El calor le abrasaba los labios.

Oía, pero se sentía sordo. Veía, pero se sentía ciego. No palpaba y no gustaba. No se sentía y sin embargo estaba allí.

Vivo.

Y en medio aquella voz.

_Shaoran_

– Nadeshico… Tetis… Shiromizu… El Mar… – Al pronunciar la última palabra, un sonido agudo cruzó su cerebro de norte a sur, de este a oeste. De Infinito a lo Finito de su existencia. Se llevó las manos a las orejas y gritó, y lo hizo tan fuerte que casi provoca un paro cardíaco a Uei que no sabía como pararlo.

Le gritó, le zarandeó, y finalmente le golpeó. Todo en Vano.

En la mente de Shaoran se vieron muchas escenas extrañas y difuminadas. Agua, un palacio, peces, corales y cuando por fin se puso nítida la imagen, se vio a sí mismo con apenas siete años de edad, metido en el agua, con el corazón en la garganta… y escuchó su voz…

_Shaoran_

Tembló al ver las imágenes y luego cayó sin conocimiento al suelo.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en el final de las profundidades, una energía superior viajaba a kilómetros luz. Descendió más y más, se coló dentro de unas grutas donde se erigían restos de civilizaciones humanas en ruinas y frente a un altar, había una concha blanca. La energía se desplomó sobre la concha y se coló por las rendijas, mientras que el suelo vibraba.

En el interior un ser, se estremeció y se encogió, se envaró y luego se relajó. Dio una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos.

Luego la concha se quebró dejando salir a la criatura…

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	3. El Despertar de la Sirena

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

– **Capítulo III –**

– **El Despertar de la Sirena –**

La concha se quebró en mil pedazos dejando salir a la criatura, que salió disparada hacia el exterior de la gruta. Buceó sin aminorar la velocidad, se perdió entre un banco de peces y saltó al exterior en la superficie y se volvió a sumergir.

Cayó inerte sobre unas rocas de un risco muy cerca donde se encontraban las ruinas que la habían mantenido prisionera durante muchísimo tiempo. La recogieron unos tritones que como las sirenas y al contrario que los peces son parafiléticos.

Los tritones eran hijos directos de Poseidón y Anfítrite, diosa del mar en calma.

Con sumo cuidado tomaron el cuerpo inerte de la criatura. Otros tritones se acercaron e iniciaron una procesión que les llevaría al Shiromizu, el castillo de coral y piedra blanca. El lugar donde estuvo la criatura desterrada hasta su despertar.

Dóride estaba sentada en su trono de mármol rodeada de algunas de sus hijas pequeñas, se estaba llevando a cabo el nombramiento de una sirena que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, los diecisiete años.

La procesión irrumpió la cámara principal, el nombramiento de las sirenas se detuvo. Esperaban el momento que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, los tritones depositaron el cuerpo de la criatura sobre un altar a la derecha de la sala.

Una de las sirenas que participaba en la ceremonia del nombre se estremeció al ver a la criatura. Cuando la depositaron, se acercó a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos acarició el contorno de su cara.

Era muy hermosa.

– Querida amiga, es el mejor regalo que podían hacerme en esta vida Sempiterna, despertaste en mi cumpleaños.

– ¿Es aquella sirena que desterré?

Dóride señaló el cuerpo de la sirena que yacía sobre el altar.

– ¿Aquella pequeña encerrada en una concha, separada el alma de su cuerpo y encerrada en la mente de su mejor amiga?

La maestra de ceremonias que se hallaba tras una columna de mármol negro asintió a Dóride.

– Bien, suficiente castigo ha cumplido, acérquense sirenas.

Uno de los tritones apartó a la llorosa sirena de allí. Dóride se acercó a la sirena que yacía dormida y acarició sus cabellos.

– Once años has sufrido encerrada en dos jaulas, es hora que abandones la mente de la portadora y regreses a tu cuerpo, acércate pequeña.

Puso la mano izquierda en la frente de la sirena de negros cabellos y otra en el corazón de sirena durmiente.

– Seiren, sou sugjoró, sóma sas to pou sundéetai sto pneúma sas

_Sirena, te perdono, tu cuerpo se unirá con tu mente._

Hubo un resplandor que inundó la sala de luz. Los ojos de la sirena de violáceas escamas brillaron con un color rosa puro, aquella energía en forma de luz se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de la joven que seguía inconsciente.

Dóride se apartó de ellas un poco y un tritón agarró a la sirena que comenzó a convulsionarse, y brilló de nuevo. La sirena del pelo negro volvió en sí aturdida y pudo ver a su amiga, que como ella comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente.

La sirena se llevó las manos a los labios, preocupada miró a Dóride que no le devolvió la mirada. La sirena que mantenía los ojos cerrados dejó de temblar y llenó sus pulmones de aire.

– ¿Querida amiga? – La llamó con un hilo de voz.

– Espera un momento pequeña… aún debe despertar.

Los dedos reaccionaron y cerró los puños con fuerza. Aún sin ser dueña de sí misma alzó la cabeza junto con todo su cuerpo y los allí presentes observaron su rostro juvenil.

En sus labios rosados se había formado una dulce sonrisa. Una lágrima surgió de su ojo derecho y se convirtió en cristal cuando llegó a su barbilla, poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, que lloraba de emoción.

– Querida… amiga…– Llamó la recién despertada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó abrazándola.

– Sí, por fin estoy de vuelta, ni la eternidad que viviremos será capaz de hacerme olvidar lo agradecida que estoy…

Las sirenas se abrazaron con más fuerza aún, si cabía. Dóride volvió a su trono y la maestra de ceremonias carraspeó varias veces.

– Es hora de tu nombramiento pequeña.

La joven pelinegra se acercó sonriente, su amiga se quedó atrás contemplando el espectáculo.

– Sirena, hace diecisiete años hoy naciste, hija mía – Hizo una pausa –. Eres una hija de Atargatis y a pesar de ello hoy estás ante mí para recibir un nombre. Vivirás anclada con ese nombre miles de eones, hasta que Poseidón despierte y puedas servirle. ¿Estás dispuesta a recibir el nombre?

– Lo estoy.

– Traed _la piedra onoma_.

Dos Sirenas custodias trajeron desde el templo del nombre la piedra Onoma. La piedra que revela el nombre al destinado.

– Pon tu frente sobre la piedra y mantén la mente en blanco, no pienses en nada…

Aquella tarea no fue muy fácil para aquella sirena. Había grandes cosas en las que pensar como el despertar de su amiga y que el día de su nombramiento, aún así lo intentó.

La esfera brilló. Dóride apartó a la joven y leyó sobre la piedra, después al apagarse hubo un sonido de ultratumba y surgió una corriente de agua que hizo que los cabellos revueltos de los allí presentes fueran hacía la misma dirección.

Luego cesó volviendo a la calma inicial.

Dóride acarició los cabellos de la joven y le sonrió.

– Tu nombre será Tomoyo… dime ahora… ¿Por qué elegiste este día para tu nombramiento?

– Sospechaba que mi querida amiga despertaría hoy, quería que estuviera presente ese día.

– Amistad… eso significa tu nombre, conservadla.

– Así lo haremos – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– Sirena, puedes marchar con Tomoyo.

La sirena de ojos verdes hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se fue junto a su amiga. No pronunció palabra alguna durante el paseo, pues estaba absorta con toda la belleza del mar, belleza que le habían privado por culpa de su mal.

– Tomoyo… me gusta tu nombre – dijo con una sonrisa.

– gracias amiga mía.

– ¿Cuándo me darán mi nombre?– preguntó con interés.

– Será dentro de quince días, cuando sea tu cumpleaños.

– Esperaré ansiosa ese día, quiero que estés presente.

– Claro que sí – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo – te eché tanto de menos… aunque habitabas en mi mente… una parte de mí quería que te marcharas… quería tenerte a mi lado como cuando éramos pequeñas… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Hacer el qué?– preguntó mientras jugueteaba con unas anémonas.

– No… no disimules… rompiste las normas y salvaste a un humano…

– Eso ya… me lo has preguntado mil veces amiga mía.

– Así es, y aún quiero saber tu respuesta.

– Sé que es algo descabellado, pero esta vez te daré la verdadera razón por la cual no estoy arrepentida.

– ¿Y es?

– La razón es la forma en la que miras a ese tritón… desde que éramos pequeñas, siempre le has dedicado una mirada especial… cuando estuve en tu mente, no podía evitar saber qué estabas pensando, y sé que… Tomoyo estas enamorada de él…

– ¿Y con eso me quieres decir que estás enamorada de ese humano?

– Gracias a ti, sé lo que es el amor y me temo que así es…– se sonrojó.

– ¡Es un humano!– exclamó exaltada.

– Sé que no es bueno, pero… no dejo de pensar en él, y mi cuerpo lo acepta…

– No digas estupideces sirena…

– Tomoyo, perdóname, no merezco tu amistad después de todo…

– No digas eso ni en broma… pero me preocupas, él seguro que no te recuerda…

– Lo sé… pero debo averiguarlo…

– No querida amiga…será mejor que te olvides de él… no quiero que te separen de mi lado de nuevo.

– Yo también, por eso he decidido ir por él y traerlo aquí…

– Eso es imposible.

Las sirenas se miraron con un atisbo de terror en los ojos. La recién nombrada Tomoyo se separó de su amiga y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

– Eso… también lo sé… pero quiero intentarlo… no quiero que te pongas en medio, no quiero que te castiguen a ti por mis planes…

– No me extrañaría que la piedra onoma te llamara Hankosha… amiga mía eres la rebeldía personificada… te ayudaré en lo que pueda… porque te comprendo… solo me arrepiento de lo que pasará una vez que se enteren.

– Gracias.

– Pero espera unos días más, por favor… vamos a investigarlo…

– También deberíamos buscar a Kaho…

– Cuando fuiste desterrada, ella se encerró, creo que sé donde está.

– ¿Iremos pues?– preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Claro que sí – respondió a la vez que tomaba su mano.

Nadaron una junto a la otra, felices por su esperado reencuentro. Se deslizaban entre las corrientes y jugaban como cuando eran pequeñas.

– ¡Tomoyo te reto!

– ¡Vale!– respondió ella, sonriente también.

– ¡Ya!– gritó.

La carrera entre las dos sirenas estaba bastante reñida. Bordearon unos acantilados y cruzaron un pasaje entre la pared rocosa, esquivando a la vez un grupo de estalagmitas. Al salir, la sirena sin nombre ganó porque la otra se retiró.

– Tomoyo… ¿Qué té pasa? Antes nadabas mucho más rápido…

– Sabes que lo mío no es la velocidad… –Hizo una pausa y dio un respiro, miró a amiga y descubrió un semblante preocupado –. No es nada.

– Por mi culpa estás así…

– Solo dame un respiro, siempre fuiste más enérgica que yo– explicó sonriente.

Tomoyo tomó las manos de su amiga y prosiguieron su alegre nadar hasta unos riscos. Allí descendieron hasta el fondo esquivando erizos y medusas que podían herirlas.

Cuando la penumbra las envolvió, se agarraron las manos con mucha más fuerza. No se oía un alma a quince kilómetros y eso alertaba a Tomoyo.

Pronto llegarían a un saliente donde estaba la cueva en la que se hallaba la que antes fuera su mentora. La llamaron varias veces al llegar.

– ¿Kaho, Señorita Kaho?– Llamó Tomoyo varias veces, sin embargo no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

– Qué raro ¿Verdad? …

– ¿Crees se habrá ido a dar un paseo?

– Debe de estar más dentro, voy a ir a ver…

La sirena de los ojos verdes se adentró un poco más en la caverna. No había signos de vida en aquella cueva, y eso era lo que no entendía, pues se suponía que Kaho había vivido allí casi quince años.

En un agujero había una inscripción que llamó la atención a la joven, que se acercó para leerlo. Una vez lo hubo hecho llamó aterrorizada a su amiga que acudió al instante.

– ¡Tomoyo ven!

– ¿Pasó algo grave?

– Escribió una nota, está...

Su voz se quebró al pronunciar el paradero de su mentora. Tomoyo se acercó más y leyó la inscripción, a la vez que un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

– ¿Está Durmiendo?

– Sí…

– No puede ser… quería preguntarle algo… vamos… no llores, seguro que estará bien…

– Quería pedirle perdón… ella fue muy buena con nosotras… y yo… No merecía irse.

– No te culpes ¿vale? Nuestras madres también están allí… Ven, tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas y debes ver otras…

Se alejaron de aquel lugar y pasaron el día jugando entre peces y algas en una pradera submarina. Rescataron tesoros en un buque abandonado y al caer la noche salieron a la superficie y se bañaron en los rayos de la luna.

– ¿Tu madre también fue hija de Atargatis?

– Sí, y tu madre también según parece.

– Mi madre y yo fuimos muy diferentes… ella era más parecida a ti…

– Pero eso no quita que sean nuestras madres ¿Verdad?

Le sonrió Tomoyo mientras trenzaba los largos cabellos de su amiga. La más rebelde suspiró y finalmente preguntó.

– ¿Por qué se fueron?

– Al parecer…

– No quería vivir más… ¿Verdad?

– Y mi madre la siguió, como yo te seguiría a ti – le reveló.

– No digas eso… yo no podría cansarme de vivir.

– Yo tampoco si tú vives...

– Prométeme que jamás irás a aletargar con Poseidón.

– Te lo prometo.

– Yo también te lo prometo. Y... deberías intentarlo con ese tritón.

– Sí, lo intentaré.

Los rayos del sol cubrían la ciudad, el invierno estaba terminando en Hong Kong, el pronóstico de aquel día era de 28 grados centígrados aquella mañana, hacía un excesivo calor para aquellos días.

Cinco personas estaban allí cargando una furgoneta, el ruido de una moto de gran cilindrada, una Harley, les sorprendió. Los cinco no estaban aún acostumbrados a la moto nueva de Shaoran.

– ¡Buenos días Li!- Saludó Nuán Huo

– Hola.

– ¡Buenos días a todos!

Saludó Meiling efusivamente con la mano, todos los amigos le devolvieron el saludo de igual forma, aquella mañana Meiling estaba de muy buen humor. Shaoran se acercó a Nuán Huo que estaba acoplando bártulos en su furgoneta.

– Ten ¿cabe esto en el maletero?– preguntó mientras le pasaba dos bolsas de tela.

– Claro, dámelas.

Se pusieron en camino, y al cabo de tres horas llegaron a hermosa Bahía de Repulse. Un lugar especialmente bonito, pues los palmerales chinos siempre estaban verdes en cualquier época del año y la arena era blanca, fina y sedosa.

Había mucha gente bañándose allí, aunque era raro que en invierno las playas estuvieran atestadas de bañistas, con el cambio climático y a tan solo nueve días de la primavera, gracias al agua cristalina muchas personas podían aliviar aquellos días de insoportable calor.

Los pescadores estaban apostados en las rocas lisas del espigón en uno de los extremos de una pequeña cala que se formaba en la bahía.

La Bahía de Repulse es mundialmente conocida como el Hawai Oriental. Bajo las sombrillas que habían clavado los chicos en la arena de la playa, Meiling y Xi Wang se extendían crema solar, mientras que los chicos habían ido a alquilar unas motos de agua.

– Me gusta tu bañador Meiling– admitió Xi Wang con una risilla.

– El tuyo también es muy bonito– le respondió animadamente.

La playa estaba llena de color, abundaban bikinis de distintos diseños. El bañador de Meiling era un bikini rojo con los bordes en negro. En cambio el de Xi Wang era naranja fuerte muy atrevido.

Shaoran llegó a la sombrilla donde estaban las chicas hablando alegremente de cosas triviales.

– Las motos están ya preparadas, vengo de parte de Nuán Huó, por si queríais montaros con nosotros.

– Por mi vale- Exclamó Meiling levantándose ágilmente de un salto y tendió una mano a Xi Wang.

– Por mí también.

Shaoran siempre en silencio acompañó a las chicas a que se pusieran el chaleco salvavidas para poder por fin reunirse con el resto de amigos que los esperaban en la orilla.

Meiling no tardó en subirse en la moto de Ren Zhen, Shaoran se olía que mantenían un idílico romance secreto; Xi Wang se montó con su novio Gao Xing mientras Nuán Huó se quedaba en la orilla con el claro objetivo de ligar con alguna chica, Shaoran pilotaría solo.

El mar estaba en calma, los chicos hacían carreras a la vez que se iban adentrando en alta mar, alejándose de la costa prohibida para aquel tipo de vehículos.

El sol brillaba sobre el agua cristalina, a veces incluso se podían llegar a divisar peces de colores entre los arrecifes de coral cuando dejaban las motos de agua paradas.

– ¡Te reto Shaoran!- Le gritó Gao Xing retándole.

– Gao… no hagas eso…

– Tranquila tú solo agárrate fuerte.

– Acepto tu reto.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en posición pese al miedo que hacía vibrar a la pobre Xi Wang aferrada de Gao Xing. El sonido de los motores rugía asustando a los peces que nadaban en el fondo marino, y desde allí, dos sirenas contemplaban el suceso en la oscuridad. Sin duda alguna eran Tomoyo y su amiga sin nombre.

– ¿Qué puede ser eso?– preguntó un poco temerosa.

– No lo sé… pero es mejor que nos vayamos…

– Tomoyo creo que tengo un mal presentimiento…

– ¿A qué te refieres amiga mía?

– No lo se realmente, mi corazón sabe que se aproxima algo muy cálido, pero por otra parte presiento que algo terminará mal… no se qué es…

– No sé a que te refieres, pero cuidaré de ti.

– Gracias.

En la superficie, dos motos de agua corrían a una velocidad increíble, Xi Wang gritaba cuando saltaban, Gao Xing tenía la adrenalina disparada porque Shaoran le estaba ganando, y como todo hombre sabe, perder contra otro hombre delante de tu chica es impensable a la vez que humillante.

Ren Zhen, que era el árbitro, estaba apostado a cien metros de lo que ellos habían considerado que era la marca de salida. El recorrido era sencillo, a doscientos metros había una gran boya flotante con una campana encima que debían rodear tres veces y recorrer cien metros más hasta llegar a Ren Zhen que transportaba a Meiling.

Xi Wang estaba aterrada, no quería reconocer ante su novio que le tenía miedo a las motos. Con los ojos cerrados pero repletos de lágrimas, Xi Wang intentaba agarrarse fuertemente, pero sus manos estaban húmedas y se le escurrían los dedos.

En un momento de completa confusión en el que Gao Xing consiguió pasar a Shaoran, algo hizo que la moto de agua de Gao Xing y su novia saltara, Xi Wang ahogó un gritó cuando su cuerpo no hizo suficiente fuerza para agarrarse a tiempo y cayó disparada al agua, Gao Xing no se dio cuenta, pero Shaoran si.

Pensando rápidamente se dio cuenta que solo él sería capaz de hacer algo sabiendo que Gao Xing entre que paraba la moto y daba la vuelta hacía su novia, ella podría ahogarse o bien podía ocurrir cualquier otra cosa aún más peligrosa. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces se soltó del cable y se dejó caer al agua.

Aquellos momentos de tensión fueron frenéticos, nadó cinco metros y divisó no muy lejos el salvavidas amarillo de Xi Wang. Conforme se iba acercando oía los gritos de auxilio de Xi Wang y cuando llegó se dio cuenta que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad.

El Chaleco Salvavidas estaba pinchado y Xi Wang se estaba hundiendo. Shaoran la tomó por la espalda y trató de tranquilizarla.

– ¡Tranquila ya estas a salvo!

– ¡Li!, ¡Cógeme no me sueltes!– lloraba la pobre.

– Tranquila, no te soltaré– exclamó intentando consolar a la chica. Todo fue en vano.

– Sé que estas cansada, pero te voy a soltar un momento, porque voy a quitarme el salvavidas para que te agarres a él, haz un esfuerzo por no hundirte ¿vale?

Shaoran soltó a Xi Wang, que aún horrorizaba hacía fuerzas para no hundirse. Cuando se quitó el chaleco, agarró fuertemente a Xi Wang y a ella la histeria la cegó de pronto e intentó subirse al chaleco salvavidas.

– ¡No te subas!, ¡No!, ¡Harás que nos hundamos!

– Quiero salir del agua… quiero salir del agua… quiero salir del agua– repetía frenéticamente la joven una y otra vez.

Xi Wang logró subirse al salvavidas, pero si Shaoran se agarraba, esta caía. La chica dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al chico y que paralizado a causa de los calambres del esfuerzo se hundía poco a poco.

Suavemente descendió hacia lo más profundo del mar, con los ojos posados en la superficie veía el sol translúcido por culpa del agua. Intentó moverse pero no le fue posible, derrotado se despidió del mundo que le vio nacer, el aire pronto se acabaría, rezó para sí para que los chicos por lo menos salvaran a Xi Wang, y su muerte no fuera en vano.

Recordó el sonido de un piano. Reconoció las notas Mi, Fa bemol, Sol, Si… Mi, Fa Bemol, Sol, Si…cerró los ojos y sintió como el agua entraba en su interior, tenía que soltar todo el aire, pues la cabeza le iba a estallar, llevaba cuatro minutos en el agua y el final ya estaba aquí, riéndose de él.

La extraña risa y aquellos ojos que le habían estado atormentando los días anteriores le habían abandonado. Lo que más le apenaba era que no podría terminar su vida hasta el final, no podría descubrir porqué como un fantasma aquella niña aterrorizaba sus sentidos. Su triste destino sonaba como un viejo violín.

Las sirenas miraban al joven anonadadas, según Tomoyo ningún humano bajaba tantos metros sin una serie de aparatos extraños que llevaban en la boca y espalda. Una melodía se hizo notar y llegó hasta los oídos de la sirena sin nombre.

– Tomoyo… creo que es mi amuleto lo que suena, es mi caracola perdida que me está llamando…

– Aquella que diste a aquel niño hace ya once años…

– Creo que _él_ es ese niño… Tomoyo… perdóname…

Tomoyo sonrió con amargura mientras veía marchar a su mejor amiga. La sirena de ojos verdes tomó rápidamente a Shaoran de la cintura y tiró de él. Nadó con fuerza y lo sacó a la superficie.

– Resiste… _Shaoran_…

Nadó hasta los acantilados, cerca de una playa. Allí le subió a una de las lisas rocas y a continuación se subió ella con cuidado de no dañar su fina piel.

Shaoran no respiraba, la sirena no sabía muy bien que hacer. Palpó su pecho y vientre buscando algo que desconocía. Tomoyo subió a la superficie, sorprendiéndola a su vez.

– Amiga, ha tragado demasiada agua, debes hacer algo…

– Sí…

No muy convencida de la explicación de Tomoyo, le abrió la boca y aspiró todo el aire que pudo cubriendo después la boca de Shaoran con la suya, expulsando dentro más tarde todo el aire que había tomado, a la vez que Tomoyo golpeaba la boca del estómago del chico. Tras cuatro intentos, Shaoran vomitó agua y Tomoyo le colocó de lado.

Un poco aturdido abrió los ojos y vislumbró aturdido unos el color verde de lo que serían unos enormes ojos, parpadeó intentando enfocar bien, pero la sal del mar aún escocía.

Así que los volvió a cerrar. Murmuró frases sin sentidos y aferró fuertemente la muñeca de la sirena asiéndola con una fuerza debilitada. La sirena con lágrimas en los ojos aún no se creía que por fin le había encontrado. No había tenido que remover cielo y tierra para dar con él, porque Shaoran había llegado a ella. Era sin duda cosas del destino.

– Amiga, debemos irnos…

La sirena miró por última vez al joven y acarició el pelo de Shaoran, pasó los dedos por la nariz del chico y se colocó sobre su cabeza.

La sirena se acercó a su oído y susurró su nombre.

– Shaoran…

No obtuvo respuesta y eso la entristeció, su amiga se estaba desesperando por momentos. Para calmar su dolor se acercó lentamente, con un claro objetivo, los labios del muchacho. Le colocó de espaldas contra la roca y cubrió sus labios con los suyos presionando dulcemente. Sellando así una promesa que cumpliría.

– Volveré por ti… no temas… solo espérame…

Las dos sirenas se marcharon de vuelta a la profundidad del mar, al mismo tiempo, el joven fue encontrado por unos pescadores y lo llevaron a un hospital. Allí le encontraron sus amigos, que habían inmovilizado a toda la policía pesquera.

– ¡Shaoran!- Lloró Meiling cuando entró en la blanca habitación del hospital.

– Meiling, no te preocupes, estoy bien– intentó tranquilizarla.

– Li ¿Te encuentras bien de verdad?- Le preguntó Nuán Huó.

– Perdóname Li, fue culpa mía…- dijo Gao Xing agachando la cabeza, arrepentido.

– no, fue culpa mía, estoy muy avergonzada… hice que te hundieras, te salvaste de milagro…– lloraba Xi Wang.

– Qué te ocurrió Li, ¿Cómo lograste salir? si yo mismo me emergí para buscarte y no te encontré… primero pensé en una corriente marina pero después…

Sus amigos le interrumpieron y miraron con cierta expectación a Shaoran Li para que relatase lo acontecido.

– Fue algo extraño, porque sentí que alguien me sacaba de allí y creo que fue ella de nuevo…

– ¿Ella?– preguntó extrañada.

– Nada, déjalo. Tragué mucho agua salada, seguro que lo imaginé…

– Será eso… pero ahora duerme…

_- ¿Será ella de nuevo, pero quién es?-_ pensó para sí.

Observó detenidamente a sus amigos que le miraban preocupados, y su atención se posó en la enfermera que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Encerrándose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, llegó a una extraña conclusión sobre sus propias palabras. Hablaba sin pensar... la había mencionado a ella. ¿Por qué era un ella y no un él? No lo sabía… aún…

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la tercera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	4. El Vademécum de Atargatis

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

¡**Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

_**Aclaración: Vademécum: es un latinismo, significa libro, manual o book de notas.**_

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo IV –**

**- El Vademécum de Atargatis -**

Sintió que algo rozaba su hombro derecho, fuera lo que fuese le hacía cosquillas. Sonrió y se estremeció, abrió los ojos y miró el exterior. Estaba durmiendo en su habitación dentro del Shiromizu. Como antaño, los peces de colores venían a despertarla para jugar con ella.

A su lado se encontró a Tomoyo durmiendo también, sonrió y nadó hacía la ventana, posando su mirada en la lejana superficie recordándole.

Se había encontrado junto a su amiga jugando con unos delfines y cuando sintió un malestar en su pecho, nadó hacía donde le dirigía el corazón, no comprendió aquel presentimiento hasta que le vio morir, pero… no le iba a dejar fallecer.

Rompiendo de nuevo las normas volvió a tomarle por la cintura y nadó hacía la superficie, diez metros de allí, lo emergió en la superficie, estando allí colocó la cabeza del humano en su hombro mientras nadaba de espaldas. Vio que a un kilómetro había rocas. Con un poco de suerte llegaría a tiempo y le encontrarían antes que la marea subiera cubriéndolo todo.

Cuando llegó al sitio que consideró perfecto, lo subió con mucho esfuerzo, porque él pesaba muchísimo más que ella, pero al final lo logró. Gracias a Tomoyo, le devolvió la respiración y marcó con un beso, una promesa que cumpliría costara lo que costara.

Mientras se sumergía, rezó a la _Diosa Atargatis_, para que concediera el tiempo suficiente a otro humano y así salvar a Shaoran de la crecida de las mareas.

La sirena vio pasar los días soñando que se encontraba con él. Imaginando que no había barreras, ni leyes, ni castigos para estar con él, para amarle. Soñaba un mundo donde solamente existían ellos dos a solas.

Lo que ella anhelaba no era del todo imposible, existían dos formas de lograrlo, a cada cual más peligrosa. Podía atraerle con su hermoso canto, llevarle con él hasta las profundidades del mar y podría implorar a Dóride y al consejo para que le convirtiera en un tritón. Y había otra forma muchísimo más arriesgada…

De pronto la sobresaltó Tomoyo que la miraba apoyada con el codo en la ventana.

- Sobre lo que ocurrió el otro día…

- Mientras que nadie lo sepa estarás a salvo, yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie…

- Gracias amiga.

- ¿Era él?- Le preguntó mirándola inquisitivamente.

- No entiendo…

- Aquel a quién salvaste hace once años…

- Estoy segura, lleva mi caracola…

- Puede habérsela dado a cualquier humano, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya…

- Estoy segura, pero como ocurre con nosotras su piel envejece, pero su alma es la misma, eran sus ojos.

- Espero que no te equivoques y, me gustaría saber qué harás.

- Debo decidir, entre traerle o…

Tomoyo la miró aterrada, se llevó una mano a la boca y aturdida meneó la cabeza procesando las palabras de su amiga.

- Un humano entre sirenas…

- Tomoyo, trataría de convencer a la corte… ellas podrían convertirle en alguien semejante a nosotras, podría ser un tritón.

- Él no llegará al Shiromizu vivo jamás, sus pulmones explotarán por culpa de la presión… Él no puede llegar donde ningún humano ha llegado.

- En ese caso no lo permitiré, iré yo. Viviré rodeada de los suyos, me exiliaré entre los que viven en la superficie, a su lado.

- Temo por tu vida amiga mía… No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Sí Tomoyo, hablo completamente en serio, y necesito que me ayudes aunque no quieras.

- No, no me gusta, pero no tengo elección… Irás supongo a los archivos principales… aunque no puedes entrar aún…

- No sin un adulto y tú eres un adulto ya…

- Me imaginaba algo así…

- ¿Podremos ir hoy?

Tomoyo se rindió. No le gustaba absolutamente nada el plan de su amiga, pero no tenía elección. Quería a su amiga, pero estaba cruzando los límites y sabía que nada haría cambiar lo que ella había decidido, lo haría con o sin su ayuda.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero necesito ir ya lo sabes…

- He vivido con tu mente durante muchos años, sé como piensas y sé que no tengo elección. Lo que sientes por ese humano es precioso, pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta que te vayas, pero quiero que seas feliz.

- Gracias- le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

- Ay amiga… siempre tan rebelde…

Ambas sirenas hicieron acto de presencia en el Shiromizu antes de salir a jugar, debían ser cautelosas y no llamar demasiado la atención, por lo que pasearon por el bosque de coral y después se dirigieron hacia los archivos. Aquel era un lugar donde guardaban los principales secretos sobre la humanidad, libros que recogían todas las especies que habían coexistido en el mundo desde el principio de los tiempos, tratados y demás documentos que un sin nombre no estaba autorizado a leer sin un adulto presente.

Se encontraban en un entramado de galerías dentro del interior de una cueva subterránea. Estaban vigiladas por dos tritones armados con lanzas terminadas en punta. Tomoyo se acercó a ellos y les pidió entrar, los soldados se miraron durante un momento y finalmente se hicieron a un lado. Tomoyo tomó a la sirena de la mano y tiró de ella.

La gruta hacía los archivos era bastante larga, una luz tenue a lo lejos avisaba a los visitantes, el final del trayecto. Cuando llegaron vieron dos estatuas muy antiguas, eran animales extraños seguramente sacados de la prehistoria.

Entraron por la puerta de piedra y la gran sala de los archivos principales se hallaba ante ellas, las dos amigas maravilladas miraron hacía todas direcciones. Había algunas sirenas consultando libros, el silencio y la calma que allí gozaban era sobrecogedora.

Los libros de las sirenas no eran ni mucho menos de papel, como los de la superficie. Los más modernos los hacían con un material especial similar a la tela. Y las letras habían sido perfectamente bordadas por sirenas antiguas, seguramente ahora dormidas…

- Debemos comenzar a buscar.

- Un libro que ponga en el lomo… ¿cómo salir del agua?

- Así no lo encontrarás en la vida- le contestó Tomoyo riéndose.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Busca todo lo relacionado con los humanos, yo miraré en los libros más antiguos donde tú no puedes mirar.

- Si encuentras algo avísame ¿vale?- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Claro- respondió chocándosela de forma amistosa.

Las sirenas se separaron, cada una por un lado miraron libro tras otro, leyeron y se empaparon de información sobre cosas que ni ellas se hubieran imaginado que existirían. La sirena aprendió cosas sobre los humanos como que en un periodo llamado edad media, hubo una guerra en la que los humanos cazaban a las sirenas y las exhibían en los cascos de los barcos.

- Que horror… Ahora entiendo el por qué del odio hacia los humanos.

La angustia de generaciones muchísimo más anteriores a la suya le turbó el corazón. Soltó aquel libro que estaba leyendo y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Vio a Tomoyo salir de una de las estanterías y la miró algo esperanzada.

- ¿Encontraste algo?

- No aún no…

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí, un poco- le contestó llevándose la mano a la tripa.

- Vale, iré por algo de comer ¿Vienes o te quedas?

- Me quedaré un rato más.

- Vale, no te vayas que no tardaré en volver.

- _He buscado en todo lo que he podido encontrar, sé que estoy tras una pista falsa… debo indagar en libros avanzados, deben estar ocultos o dentro de otra leyenda…-_ pensó ella rascándose suavemente la cabeza.

Un pequeño resplandor dorado hizo que la joven mirase hacia un lado, curiosa se acercó, el origen de ese resplandor era una bolita de luz viviente, un duende.

- ¿Es un duende…? Pero se supone que son los que custodian a las diosas… los que dan luz a la oscuridad... ¿quizás una diosa esté guiándome?, ¿Atargatis?

-…te equivocaste- dijo una voz femenina tras suya.

La sirena giró sobre sí misma y se encaró con la mujer. Era una diosa muy bella, de apariencia humana y tierna desnudez. Sus ojos de un azul celeste muy vivo la contemplaban con interés, sus carnosos labios carmesíes le sonrieron y sus manos sujetaban sus largos cabellos dorados que ondeaban en el agua.

- Respóndeme si quieres salir del mar para buscar a un amor.

- Sí.

Con una reverencia respetuosa se permitió ser honesta. Temerosa dirigió su mirada a los ojos pálidos de la Diosa y estos la miraban con ternura.

- Ya que ese es mi poder, te ayudaré sirena. Ya has sufrido demasiado castigo por uno de mis hijos.

- ¿Afrodita?

- Venus, Urania, Basilis, Despina, Melainis… Muchos nombres para mi divinidad, pero soy universalmente conocida como la Diosa del Amor.

- Imploro tu consejo, ¿De qué forma podría ayudarme?

- A pensar, porque tú sabes ya la respuesta…

- Estoy confundida mi señora.

- Puse mi ojo sobre ti en el día que salvaste a aquel humano, Shaoran, mi hijo Cupido hizo de las suyas, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte y Atargatis también. Ambas te apoyaremos.

- Puse mi ojo sobre ti el día en el que salvaste a aquel humano, por culpa del travieso Eros te ves envuelta en esta situación… No temas sirena, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte y no estoy sola. Atargatis también vela por ti.

- ¿Qué debería hacer mi señora?

- Hoy has leído varias leyendas sobre nosotras, ¿Cómo logró escapar de Mopsos?

- Se sumergió en un río… pero ella era ya una sirena.

- Sí, pero ¿No te ha llamado la atención la forma en la que se aparece en el mundo terrenal?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé ya que nunca pude ver con mis propios ojos a la Diosa Atargatis.

- Mi sirena, el Dios más cercano duerme desde ya innumerables siglos, Poseidón debería velar por vosotras.

- Pero…

- Atargatis bordó un vademécum sagrado mientras acunaba a su primer hijo Ictio.

- ¿Y ese libro está aquí?

A pesar de no haber entendido en un principio lo que la Diosa Afrodita quería decirle, el hecho de que existiera un libro bordado por las manos de una Diosa bastó para que su débil esperanza de cumplir sus sueños se volviera realidad.

Miró expectante a una radiante Afrodita y ella asintió.

- Sí. La mayoría de los libros se encuentran aquí, aunque un libro tan importante no se haya con la mirada. Estoy segura que incluso a Dóride se le ha escapado de las manos.

- ¿Usted me lo entregaría?

- Te diré su ubicación exacta, lo tomarás y lo esconderás- hizo una pausa-. Pero escúchame bien, el ritual lo deberás hacer tú sola dentro del más estricto secreto, me refiero a que no puedes revelar nada del libro. Pronto Atargatis se pondrá en contacto contigo.

No todo podría ser tan perfecto. Fue la frase que pasó por la mente de la sirena.

- Agradezco de todo corazón su bondad, pero permíteme que os pregunte- hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño angustiada-. Me entregará el libro así, sin más.

- Debes entender pequeña, que todo esto es para nosotras nada más que un medio de diversión, un juego. Dóride lleva siglos con el control del mar, estamos poniéndola a prueba.

- No lo entiendo muy bien, pero sinceramente gracias.

- El libro está oculto entre las dos últimas estanterías, deberás hacer un poco de fuerza porque pesa mucho. Mucha suerte pequeña, tienes mi bendición- dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer.

La sirena se acercó al lugar indicado y miró discretamente hacia los dos lados. No vio a nadie a la vista. Levantó un poco la estantería y vio que como dijo la Diosa pesaba un poco. Mordiéndose la lengua sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y logró hacer que un libro cayese desde la pared.

Echó un vistazo y se maravilló al comprobar la antigüedad del libro, con sumo cuidado lo hizo a un lado y empujó la estantería hasta colocarla en su lugar inicial.

Luego se encontró con un problema al intentar salir de la gruta. Los Tritones se encontraban allí custodiando la puerta, y no la dejarían salir de allí así como así. Sabía que tenía que urdir un plan, sabía que tenía poco tiempo hasta que Tomoyo llegase con algo de comer y no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse a solas con el libro. Tenía que actuar, rápido, deprisa. Ya.

La sirena apretó el libro contra su pecho y nadó lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió las puertas de par en par y nadó todo lo rápido que le permitieron las aletas. Los tritones se miraron atónitos, pero no se movieron de su sitio. Jamás se imaginarían que esa pequeña sirena llevaba un libro en su pecho, abrazado por sus frágiles brazos.

Temerosa y agotada, introdujo el vademécum en una cueva donde ella solía tener su escondite antes que la encerrasen en la mente de Tomoyo. Estando ya allí, arrancó con vehemencia las algas que habían crecido sobre la roca y rezó para que siguiera estando tal y como lo dejó, vacío. Rodó la piedra con algo de dificultad y echó un vistazo rápido. Respiró tranquila cuando pudo comprobar que el lugar seguía estando igual, nadie había descubierto su escondite.

Cuando era pequeña, solía escaparse de Kaho y Tomoyo para ir a aquel lugar, para pasar horas escondida jugando a solas, era una chica muy fantasiosa, siempre jugaba a inventarse historias, historias que jamás podrían ser verdad.

Dejó el libro sobre un hueco y tapió más tarde la cueva, se quedó a solas completamente, se dirigió hacía una roca y descubrió que aquellas algas de luz estaban allí. Así que las utilizó para leer.

Se tumbó sobre una roca y comenzó a leer. Era el Diario de Atargatis, muy pocas sirenas lo habían podido leer y siempre habían pensado que aquello había sido algo demasiado importante como para ser revelado, y por diversión las Diosas relacionadas con el mar se lo dieron.

Leyó como escapó de Mopsos, un héroe que se había enamorado de ella ciegamente, y leyó también sus desventuras con su hijo primogénito. A medio libro, comprobó que cada vez la lectura se hacía más difícil de entender, a su pesar necesitaba muchos más años de saber.

Ojeó unas cuantas hojas, las horas transcurrían como si fueran minutos, ni el hambre ni la sed hicieron que la sirena parara de leer, no antes de hallar la respuesta.

Un joven despertó a solas, incorporándose miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de lo ancha que era su cama. Había tenido más de una novia, pero ninguna de las personas con las que había estado le había llenado completamente. En lo más hondo de su ser sabía que actuaba de forma cruel y egoísta.

No quería quedarse solo, y buscaba en los brazos de jóvenes en las que no confiaba. En la única persona en la que si lo hacía, Meiling, era su prima y no pensaba en ella más que en eso, su única familia. Además ella estaba enamorada de su amigo Rhen Zhen, un chico carismático.

Acarició el lado desocupado de la cama, y aquellos ojos difuminados volvieron a atacar su mente. Para su desgracia no podría recordar jamás de quién eran aquellos ojos, sin ayuda claro, ayuda que nadie le podría brindar.

Desesperanzado se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hasta la ventana, costumbre que había habituado desde hacía poco tiempo. Desde allí el mar aquella mañana brillaba con la luz del sol, se sonrió a sí mismo esperando al nuevo día y después fue darse un baño.

El agua cálida se escurría por su piel y surcaba la porcelana de su bañera perdiéndose en las cañerías. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en lo mismo, y tras tantos días de constante reflexión decidió que aquellos ojos verdes no serían de un hombre o una mujer, no podría estar seguro de decidir uno u otro, así que se referiría a un ello, un ser ambiguo asexuado.

Cuando despertó en la cama del hospital, tras haberse ahogado, sintió un sabor dulzón en los labios. Estúpidamente y aún con el bañador puesto, se lamió los dedos y sabían a mar. ¿Le habrían dado un caramelo?, fijó los ojos en la botella de suero que estaba colgada en el cabecero de su cama, ¿El suero sabría a Miel?

Le dolía la cabeza y aunque solo, resonaba en su mente la perorata que le había soltado su prima Meiling antes de desmayarse. ¿Habría nadado dos kilómetros, se había subido a unas rocas antes que subiera la marea y se habría desmayado después?

¿Todo eso después de verse sumido en la oscuridad de las profundidades del mar? Algo raro le había ocurrido, y por un momento logró recordar algo, lástima que segundos más tarde volvió a desmayarse.

Salió de la ducha, tal y como la naturaleza le había traído y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se vistió cuando terminó de secarse y fue a coger su cartera…

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba su cartera? Él, la persona más ordenada que conocía había perdido la cartera. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? El día de la playa. ¿Y Donde la tenía? En el bañador… ¿En el bañador?, ¿Qué demonios hacía en el bañador? Menuda imprudencia.

Se dio golpes en la cabeza y dio un zapatazo en el suelo. Loco imprudente, se tiró al sofá. Se golpeó contra un cojín maldiciéndose no una vez, sino mil. En la cartera no solo llevaba dinero, tenía su carné de identidad, sus tarjetas, sus cosas… ¡Todo!

Imbécil, idiota, estúpido, diez mil veces imprudente… se dijo mientras esperaba en la larga cola en la comisaría de policía. Necesitaba recuperar su carné de identidad y por ello estaba allí en ese momento. ¿Cuántas horas tendría que esperar?

En las profundidades, la sirena despertaba sobresaltada y se dio cuenta que habían pasado varios días y su amiga no sabía dónde estaba, salió de la cueva tapiándola de nuevo y se dirigió hacía el Shiromizu, donde la encontró Tomoyo.

- ¡Amiga te busqué! Estaba tan preocupada, los tritones te vieron salir pero no sabían dónde estabas… ¿Dónde estuviste? Me tuviste preocupada.

- Perdóname amiga mía, estuve leyendo un libro, y parece ser que he encontrado la solución, pero a cambio prometí no desvelar nada, compréndeme.

- Ya estás metida en otro lío… ay amiga, estuve tan preocupada que… ¿Por dios comerás algo no?

- Sí, con la condición que dejes de usar la palabra preocupada, lo siento Tomoyo tendría que haberte avisado.

- No tienes remedio- le dijo maravillada, ya se le había pasado el mal trago.

Las sirenas se fueron a comer, siguieron hablando sobre más cosas, pero la sirena de ojos verdes seguía pensando en lo último que acababa de leer, en el ritual que debía hacer, era tan difícil…

Más tarde y no a ojos de su amiga se marchó para buscar los ingredientes necesarios, buscó de nuevo el libro y memorizó los componentes, luego tomó una bolsa de tela que había encontrado en un barco abandonado hacía años atrás y se fue de nuevo.

Entre los ingredientes se encontraban el polvo de un erizo de mar, así que se acercó a las rocas cuidadosamente por un erizo, seleccionó uno y lo metió en la bolsa, luego buscó más ingredientes como tres hojas de diferentes algas, cuatro moluscos, polvo de coral y muchos más.

Aquella noche, salió sigilosamente del Shiromizu y ante la atenta mirada de su amiga Tomoyo desapareció entre la negrura de la noche, allí emergió en una cueva, donde había puesto el libro y un caldero que había encontrado.

Machacó bien el coral y el erizo hasta convertirlo en polvo, lo mezcló con agua dulce que había tenido que conseguir de un río. - Tuvo que nadar a través de un pequeño río evitando cualquier mirada humana-. A continuación cortó las algas y las introdujo también. El agua hervía gracias a un géiser que se encontraba dentro de la cueva, el corazón le latía a mil por hora cada vez que se acercaba al agua hirviendo, sabía perfectamente lo que podía pasarle si lo rozaba.

Solo había tres cosas que no entendía bien. El mejunje del caldero ya tenía una solución purpúrea, en aquel momento debía introducir algo llamado escama de la nereida, pero ella no sabía que era aquello, o tres lágrimas perladas, o cinco gotas de sangre… no sabía a qué se refería…

Acudió a su llamada desesperada un resplandor plateado venido desde la Luna, La Diosa Atargatis se había aparecido delante de ella.

La Diosa no era tan hermosa como Afrodita, pero era igual de poderosa. Sus grandes ojos plateados la observaban con calidez y su melena roja como la sangre era lisa. Su apariencia humana, sus piernas y su cuerpo estaban pos a un resplandor que la cegaba por momentos.

- Mi señora…- comenzó a decirle mientras hacía una reverencia.

- Sirena mía, aunque nunca me has visto como lo haces ahora, sabes quién soy. Mi nombre es Atargatis y una vez fui como tú, y de la misma forma en la que vas a actuar lo hice yo. He venido porque sé que necesitas mi consejo. Vamos mi sirena, pregúntame todo lo que creas que puedo responder.

- ¿Qué quiere decir una escama de nereida?

- Deberás despojarte de una escama de tu cola pequeña mía, te entrego un puñal para que lo hagas, ya que no puedo hacerlo por ti. Dolerá, lo sé, no te lo negaré, pero es un elemento crucial para tu conversión.

- Tengo algo de miedo…

- Toma el puñal Sirena mía.

- Cuál debo…

- Esa misma servirá- dijo señalando una que era grande…

- Dolerá…

- Más adelante no, te lo prometo, no habrá más dolor.

Las esmeraldas encerradas en esos preciosos orbes miraron a la diosa que estaba frente a ella observando su cola de sirena, por un momento pensó que debía echar de menos su vida bajo el mar. Ella no la echaría de menos, no sin el humano al que amaba ciegamente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces hincó el puñal bajo la escama y la arrancó de su cola. El grito que propinó le salió desde lo más profundo, las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos y tintineaban al caer al chocar contra la piedra. Soltó el puñal y lanzó con rabia la escama al caldero. Se mordió la lengua y miró a la diosa que la observaba con preocupación.

- Ya pasó mi niña, ahora deja caer cinco gotas de sangre en la poción.

La sirena se acercó dolorosamente al caldero y vertió cinco gotas de sangre que escurrían de sus manos. Llorosa volvió a mirar a la diosa y esperó.

- No desperdicies el cristal de tus lágrimas échalas al fuego mi niña.

- Duele…- dijo después de echar las tres perlitas al caldero.

- Lo sé pequeña, se curará rápido, no te preocupes, aunque seguirá doliendo durante varios días más. Ahora escúchame bien, la poción ya está casi terminada, deberás dejarla macerar durante dos días más… yo la cuidaré por ti, vuelve, no te olvides y tómatela, te la dejaré sobre un frasquito de cristal y la deberás tomar hasta la última gota, no te olvides, toda…

- Hasta la última gota…

- Buen trabajo mi niña, te encontrarás con algo antes de llegar al Shiromizu, no te retrases y vete ahora, sin temor…

La sirena entró en el agua no sin antes despedirse de la Diosa, fue dejando un reguero de sangre por donde pasaba, intentó ir lo más rápido posible al Shiromizu para no alertar a tiburones posibles.

Antes de entrar al Shiromizu, pasó por el jardín de corales carmesíes, y entre ellos vio algo que la dejó trastornada. Era un objeto humano, se acercó a él y lo tomó con sus manos. Lo acarició y lo abrió, y al hacerlo su corazón se estremeció. Era él, su imagen. Lo zarandeó varias veces por si se volvía carne y huesos, así podría consolar su dolor.

Entró sin dejar de mirar el retrato del chico hasta llegar a su habitación.

- ¡Estas herida!

- Me atacó un tiburón… - mintió esta.

- Solo se llevó una escama, estarás asustada, ven acuéstate a mi lado mientras intento parar la hemorragia, menos mal que no te ha pasado más.

La sirena se acostó y su amiga le puso unas algas, por lo menos así dejaría de sangrar, luego, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Me preocupas… sales en mitad de la noche pidiéndome que no salga tras de ti… y vuelves herida… es peligroso ¿verdad?

- Estoy bien no te preocupes amiga- dijo la sirena cerrando los ojos despreocupada.

- Temo por tu vida amiga mía…

- Mi vida está a salvo, Tomoyo no debes temer, ya que me están protegiendo.

- Aún así… prométeme que estaremos juntas y que aún no te irás…

- Eso te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo- Ahora duerme, mañana será otro día.

Tomoyo no muy convencida cerró los ojos y durmió, no estaba convencida que ella estuviera a salvo o que por lo menos se iba a lastimar, si así pasara, jamás se lo perdonaría en la vida…

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la cuarta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	5. La Sirena sale del mar

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**Importante Nota de Autora- **_**Konnichiwa queridos Lectores -, me dirijo ahora mismo antes de comenzar el capítulo porque necesito aclarar unas dudas que os van a surgir, ante todo por favor leed esto hasta el final, puede causar confusión en capítulos futuros, atención por favor, el motivo de esta nota de Autora seria es, los que me han leído antes, sobre todo en mi anterior historia, saben que no me gusta inventarme nada que no tenga un papel futuro en la historia, bien no os asustéis nnUUU lo que pasa es que he averiguado varías cosas que me han dejado helada y llevo desde ayer meditándolo ¿lo hago bien o mal? Bien, decidí que para ser una "escritora seria" (xDD) necesito hacer las cosas bien, los nombres que tan a menudo nos encontramos en algunos fanfic de las hermanas de Shaoran, no son correctos, aunque yo llevo utilizándolos cada vez que tuve que escribir sobre las hermanas de Shaoran.  
Voy a poner una descripción de cada una, os pido que si queréis volver a leerla desde el principio podéis hacerlo ya que la he corregido.  
Comienzo por la mayor de las hermanas:**_

_**Fu Tie- Este nombre es correcto, Fu tie, es la hermana mayor, es alta y delgada como sus hermanas, de piel pálida con el cabello largo y ojos grises, es alocada y despistada. Tiene 28 años en esta historia.**_

_**Tsue Fa- Es la siguiente, tiene el cabello por los hombros completamente liso, sus ojos son azules, es la más seria del grupo, pero aún así no evita comportarse como sus otras tres hermanas ante algo hermoso. Tiene 27 añoso en esta historia.**_

_**Fuan Len- Fanren sería el nombre semejante, tiene el cabello muy corto y como sus hermanas castaño, es la única con los ojos oscuros como su hermano Shaoran, es terriblemente alegre y es la más activa de todas. Tiene 26 años en esta historia.**_

_**Fuei Mei- Feimei la nombran comúnmente. Es la hermana pequeña de las cuatro, es muy dulce, es la segunda más activa de las cuatro y tiene los ojos verdes. Tiene 25 años en esta historia.**_

_**Otro cambio será, el nombre del mayordomo, en japonés se escribe Wei, pero en chino Uei, su nombre completo es Uei Wan.**_

_**Gracias por leer la nota de autora, por favor perdonen la molestia, saludos y ¡espero que os guste este capítulo! **_

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo V –**

**- La sirena sale del mar -**

Amanecía lluviosa la mañana, había rayos y truenos, las olas se movían y hacía muchísimo viento, aquella gran tempestad no preocupaba a dos sirenas que ponían toda su preocupación en peinar sus cabellos, y reír ampliamente.

Tomoyo cantaba una hermosa canción y su amiga le hacía los coros, una canción a dúo melancólica y suave, hablaban sobre la amistad, la lluvia y el mar, se divertían, la sirena sin nombre había hecho una corona de algas a su amiga y esta le había hecho una pulsera de conchas y la puso en la cola.

Cantaban y reían de nuevo, miraban maravilladas los truenos y tomaban los rayos de la luna que la Diosa Atargatis les regalaba.

- Mañana…

- ¿Qué pasa mañana?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Nada… olvídalo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Está bien- dijo- ¿Quieres volver? Los marineros saldrán pronto, ya que parece que la tormenta está calmándose.

- Vale, volvamos.

Las sirenas entraron al mar y se sumergieron directas al Shiromizu, La sirena había estado atenta hacía un lugar posible para tomarse la poción y decidió la playa.

Amanecía en Hong Kong, pasaban las horas y el bullicio de la gente despertaba, los coches, la vida frenética de la ciudad, trabajo, escuela, comida, ocio, todo comenzaba a funcionar.

En el edificio Li, Shaoran estudiaba desde hacía unas horas en aquella mesa, totalmente llena de papeles, libros y cuadernos, pronto serían sus exámenes en la universidad, tenía que estudiar a fondo.

Llamó por teléfono a la encargada del servicio y pidió un café muy cargado, se había pasado horas estudiando y necesitaba un descanso.

- ¿Podría traerme un café?

- Claro, iré enseguida.

Al cabo de un rato, llamaron a la puerta, Shaoran abrió y recibió el café, dio las gracias y la encargada se fue. Este entró y se tomó el café mientras miraba el mar a través de la terraza, descorrió el cristal y se sentó en una silla, aunque estaba mojada no le importó, vio como el mar estaba azul grisáceo a causa del temporal de horas antes.

Aquella noche, había dormido profundamente, sin risas ni ojos extraños, un sueño normal como lo tiene cualquier persona en este mundo.

Cuando el Joven se desperezó, entró a la habitación y se sentó a seguir copiando apuntes, debía seguir estudiando.

Casi a la hora de comer el chico bostezó y se estiró, luego sonrió mientras cerraba todos los libros, había terminado de estudiar por lo menos ese día, recogió todo y se metió en la ducha, la necesitaba, esta vez llenó la bañera, una gran bañera redonda que cabían por lo menos tres personas, la llenó y luego tras meterle alguna pastilla de sal entró en ella para descansar, estiró los brazos y se relajó.

Entonces vio el colgante, aquella caracola, sabía que era suya, pero no recordaba de qué era o cómo la consiguió, quizá de algún viaje durante la infancia, no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué estaba en la habitación de su madre? Esas preguntas las haría durante la hora del café, después de comer.

Estuvo una hora en el baño, no salió hasta que se sintió relajado, miró sus dedos y los vio totalmente arrugados, sonrió al recordar que cuando era pequeño se divertía horas y horas en el baño, él que era un chico serio y algo frío.

Se enrolló una toalla en el abdomen y se restregó con otra en el pelo mojado. Salió del baño y se tiró en su cama sintiendo las sábanas frías en su piel, no tardó mucho en estar en aquella posición pues su reloj despertador marcaba que solo faltaban diez minutos para la comida y el hijo pequeño de los Li, no se podía permitir llegar tarde.

Se apresuró por los pasillos hasta que llegó al comedor donde se encontraban sus cuatro hermanas sentadas enfrentadas en la larga mesa, se sentó como de costumbre al lado de Fuei Mei presidiendo la mesa en el lado izquierdo.

- Casi no llegas…

- No, me quedé dormido…

Las campanillas del tocado de Ieran Li alertaron a los hermanos de su presencia, estos se levantaron para saludar respetuosamente a su madre, la líder del clan que presidía la mesa en el lado derecho. A continuación, cuando se sentó, los sirvientes trajeron bandejas con la comida del almuerzo, que como siempre había sido elección de los integrantes del clan el día anterior.

Tenían la costumbre de no hablar mientras comían, solían hacerlo a la hora del café mientras disfrutaban de unos dulces exportados desde Turquía. Cuando hablaban, normalmente discutían cosas sobre el Clan Li, la forma en la que lo dirigía Ieran Li era impecable y solo se dirigía a Shaoran cuando trataba aquellos temas. Sin embargo ese día no abordó el tema de la empresa Li.

- Tengo una pregunta para vosotros, ¿Quién ha entrado sin mi permiso en mi biblioteca personal hace dos días?

- Fui yo madre, si te dijera la razón por la que entré jamás me creeríais.

- Demuéstrame que no ha sido en vano tantos gastos para tu educación, explícate Shaoran.

- Escuché un sonido de cascabeles y quise comprobar que era.

- ¿Tal vez fueron los cascabeles del gato?

- No, él no estaba allí pero encontré esto…- explicó mientras sacaba el colgante.

Ieran Li abrió los ojos asombrada durante tres ligeros segundos, luego miró seria a su hijo.

Ieran Li abrió los ojos con desmesurada sorpresa, Shaoran no vaciló ni un segundo y guardó de nuevo el colgante en su bolsillo. Tras una pausa, Ieran Li se controló y miró a sus hijas que la observaban temerosas.

- ¿Por qué tienes tú eso?

- Sé que es mío, madre, no recuerdo de donde salió pero una vez lo fue ¿Es así?

- Sí, fue tuyo una vez, pero te lo quité hace ya once años ¿Por qué razón lo quieres ahora?

- No lo sé, pero es como si él mismo me hubiera llamado, me están ocurriendo cosas inexplicablemente extrañas últimamente…

- ¿Eso lo dice un estudiante de matemáticas, el futuro líder de los Li?- ironizó.

- Te digo lo que oí madre- le replicó secamente.

- Está bien, oíste el sonido del cascabel, entraste sin mi permiso en mis estancias y me robaste el colgante...

- ¿Por qué me lo quitaste?- le interrumpió.

Tras una larga pausa en la que todos aprovecharon para beber un sorbo de café, las miradas sobre el filo de la taza estaban dirigidas en la cabeza del clan.

- Es una historia muy larga.- dijo finalmente.

- Cuéntemela madre, no voy a salir esta tarde.

- Lástima, yo sí…- dijo levantándose de pronto.

Todos se levantaron de golpe e hicieron una reverencia a su madre, cuando pasó por al lado de Shaoran éste murmuró una acusación y una advertencia.

- Algo me ocultas madre, y lo averiguaré.

- Más te vale que guardes la compostura ante mi presencia, hijo mío, fanfarronear es de tontos -dijo seriamente.

- Sí madre…

- Cuando estés listo, te revelaré la historia de ese colgante…

- Bien, estaré esperando el momento.

- Quédatela si es lo que deseas.

- Eso haré.

- Bien- dijo antes de irse.

Las cuatro hermanas mayores de Shaoran le miraron con una mezcla de sentimientos, confusión, preocupación e incluso en los ojos de Fu Tie había ira.

- ¿A qué se debe ese comportamiento Shaoran?- preguntó la hermana mayor preocupada.

- Disculpadme, no voy a contestar ninguna de vuestras acusaciones…- dijo antes de marcharse.

- ¡Shaoran no huyas de nosotras!- dijeron al unísono.

Shaoran fue directamente hacia el aparcamiento, en el piso inferior, y recogió su casco negro brillante, se enfundó una cazadora de cuero y unos guantes, y se subió a su moto. Comprobó los espejos retrovisores y arrancó la moto. A toda velocidad salió del edificio y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su urbanización.

Decidió ir a una cafetería que conocía y aparcó frente a ella. Entró en el café y se sentó en una de las mesas al fondo. El lugar era muy juvenil, el suelo lo componían un sin fin de losas negras y blancas, con lo que daba al lugar un toque parecido a un tablero del ajedrez. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo y estaban decoradas con pósteres de películas famosas y algunos cantantes famosos que habían estado alguna vez en aquella estancia. Los estudiantes reinaban el lugar, y las camareras que trabajaban allí eran bastante jóvenes.

Observó el lugar, al fondo de la cafetería había un grupo de jóvenes jugando a los dardos, otros estaban sentados en mullidos sillones negros leyendo revistas juveniles y otros estudiaban en las mesas de brillante aluminio.

Una chica muy guapa se acercó a él, era alta y delgada, lo que entre los jóvenes consideraban una tía buena con un buen tipo. Su cabello era negro, y lo tenía recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros con un brillo sensual, el mismo brillo que daba su gloss transparente en sus carnosos labios. Vestía con ropa ajustada y una falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Aquella chica muchos la llamaban diosa, la bella, la hermosa Yinéisi.

- Hola Li Shaoran- ronroneó ella con su aterciopelada voz.

- Hola- le contestó secamente.

La chica se sentó al lado y echó su cuerpo sobre el del chico, Shaoran se sonrojó levemente al descubrir el color del sujetador de la bella en su profundo escote. Retiró la vista rápidamente de allí y lleno de amargura recordó todo lo que le había hecho su antigua compañera de instituto.

Estaba obsesionada con él, y sus métodos de seducción no funcionaban en él tan bien como cabría de esperar. Shaoran era un hombre después de todo y había ciertas cosas que como mortal no podía ignorar –como su escote y el color de la ropa interior que mostraba cuando accidentalmente se le caía algo frente a él-. Por su culpa tuvo que cortar la línea de su teléfono personal para que le dejara en paz.

- Shaoran, vamos ¿Por qué eres tan frívolo conmigo, acaso no somos amigos?

- Siento tener que recordarte que tú y yo no somos amigos- dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima y se marchaba de aquella cafetería.

- Puede ser, pero tan cierto es que me llamo Yinéisi, tú, Shaoran Li, serás mío, no dejaré que nadie que no sea yo caliente tus sábanas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Shaoran rápidamente arrancó la moto y maldijo varias veces lo buena que estaba Yinéisi, y maldijo varias veces más cuando se dio cuenta lo débil que era ante la carne de una mujer. Se tuvo que recordar que ella le había echado una vez más de la cafetería.

Pasó por muchas calles concurridas de Hong Kong junto a la costa. La gente caminaba frenética de un lado a otro, el colapso de personas era habitual en calles que componían el paseo marítimo.

Shaoran asqueado por el tráfico llegó por fin a una barriada que habían hecho en un acantilado. La zona se componían por adosados rojos con tejados negros, un barrio tranquilo que conocía muy bien. Subió una cuesta con la moto y aparcó frente a un restaurante Xiao Chi Dián.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento para vehículos y tras asegurar la moto entró a la cafetería. Se sentó al fondo del lugar cerca de la ventana, a esa altura podía contemplar tranquilamente el mar, aquel día estaba el agua brillante y algo turbia a causa de la tormenta de horas antes.

Una camarera vestida tradicionalmente tomó nota al chico.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Un café, por favor.

- Como deseé.

- Gracias.

Había traído consigo su cuadernillo de anotaciones, siempre llevaba uno en la moto por si acaso el aburrimiento de las horas muertas se hacía insoportable y tuviera que echar mano del estudio para mantenerse distraído.

Abrió el libro después que le trajera la amable camarera el café, se puso a estudiar. Pienso que para estudiar matemáticas le tenían que gustar demasiado, podría convertirse un buen matemático algún día, podría dar clases… quizás… pero le daba vergüenza aún hablar en público y su destino estaba marcado tras una de las mesas de caoba encerada en alguno de los despachos importantes de su madre.

Una voz grito ahogado le sobresaltó y miró instantáneamente. Casi derrama el café al comprobar que...

- ¡Meiling!, ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces… ¿Trabajas aquí?-preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, ¿Te sorprendió verdad?

- Sí… ¿Por qué trabajas?

- Porque quiero comprarme una cosa y no quiero que nadie me dé el dinero para ello…

- Ya...

- Quiero que sea mía completamente, no depender de la familia Li para ello-dijo sonriente.

- Te queda muy bien el uniforme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

- Una semana, no se lo digas a nadie.

- Tranquila, ¿sabes? Hoy discutí con mi madre…

- ¿Te echó de casa?- preguntó alarmada.

- ¡No!-exclamó el chico- tranquila… se comportó de un modo muy raro…

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Aquel viaje en barco que hicimos hacia Japón… ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero vagamente, éramos muy pequeños.

- Al principio no sabía de dónde había salido, hasta que recordé ese viaje- hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo de café, no le gustaba el café frío- sé que ocurrió algo ahí, pero no lo recuerdo. Encontré esto en la biblioteca de mi madre.

- Enséñamelo…- dijo intrigada.

Shaoran sacó la caracola, y se la mostró a Meiling, esta la tomó en sus manos y la examinó con los ojos.

- No me suena haberla visto… ¿Estás seguro que…

- Completamente…

- Puede que te la quitara antes que yo la viera.

- Seguramente así fue…

- ¿Y dices que se comportó raro? Suena interesante.

- Mi madre dijo que era una historia muy larga… no quiso contármela...

- No te preocupes primo, cuando llegue el momento de cantar, cantará- dijo sonriente como siempre lo era Meiling.

Tres clientes entraron, Meiling los vio y miró a su primo.

- Parece que ya tengo trabajo ¿Cenarás aquí?

- Vale…

- Ok, les tomaré nota y vengo a por ti- dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus apuntes y se concentró, al cabo de diez minutos Meiling se acercó con su libro de notas y miró expectante a su primo.

- ¿Qué tomarás?

- ¿Qué tenéis?

- ¿No viste la carta?- preguntó.

- No la trajiste…

- Jejeje que descuidada estoy hoy…

- Da lo mismo ¿Hay Sopas?

- Claro, Shaoran es un restaurante.

- ¿Fideos con pollo y Kong Pau?- preguntó sonriente.

- Sí.

- Quiero eso.

- ¿Comida picante?, desde cuándo te gusta el picante, primo.

- Desde que estoy enfadado…- dijo serio.

- Muy bien machote, marchando pollo Kong Pau ¿Segundo Plato?

- Chop Suey de gambas.

- Bien ¿Qué quieres beber?

- Un refresco de limón.

- ¿Muy frío como a ti te gusta?

- Si.

- Estará dentro un rato.

- Bien, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡Te acordaste! Ejem… algo tarde… em.. Verás fue ayer…- dijo con una mirada burlona.

- Sé que fue ayer, pero me fue imposible ir a verte, te llamé y no estabas.

- Fui a celebrarlo con algunas primas.

- Vale, tengo tu regalo en mí casa.

- Perfecto, mañana trabajo, pero pasado me pasaré a por él, así veo a las primas.

- Como quieras, estaré solo...

- ¡Muy bueno! Más clientes, vuelvo cuando traigan la comida.

- Hasta ahora.

Al cabo de tres horas el turno de Meiling se terminó y tras pagarle la comida, la bebida y una copa de helado de chocolate que pidió después, se fueron a dar un paseo.

Caminaron por el paseo marítimo un rato, hablaron sobre muchas cosas, sobre su compromiso roto hacía años, sobre algunos novios que tuvo Meiling después y hablaron hasta del gato de la familia, Keroberos.

- Ren Zhen me pidió salir- dijo al fin sonrojada Meiling.

- ¿Le quieres de verdad?.

- Sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, es un gran chico.

- Quién diría que te gustan los chicos serios.

- Tú fuiste mi modelo, Shaoran.

- Quizás sí.

Cuando sonreía, enseñaba sus preciosos dientes blancos y se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas, su risa era masculina como todo en él.

- Mira que serás creído… ¡pues que sepas que ya te he olvidado!- dijo ella.

- Era una broma, Meiling.

- Eso espero- dijo mirándole inquisidoramente.

Miraron al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo, algunas estrellas ya habían salido, la luna estaría por llegar en cuanto el cielo violáceo se volviera totalmente negro.

- Shaoran ¿Por qué no sales con ninguna chica?

- Porque no encontré la chica indicada.

- ¿Cómo sería?

- Todo lo contrario a mí.

- ¿Cómo tus hermanas?

- No tanto…- dijo con gotas de sudor en su frente, horrorizado.

- Chicas alegres las hay en muchos lugares, Yinéisi es muy alegre.

- Ella es demasiado… todo. No, mi tipo de chica debe ser una persona dulce e ingenua, no ese tipo de chicas que ya lo sabe todo…

- Ese tipo de chicas ya no existe Shaoran, a no ser que busques entre las preadolescentes.

- No por dios…

- ¿Me llevas a casa? Hace frío- dijo frotándose los brazos.

- Claro.

Ambos montaron en la moto y se dirigieron hacia sus casas. La luna salía del horizonte lenta y majestuosamente, dentro del mar, una sirena emergió sigilosamente a la superficie.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y miró al cielo, nadaba despacio, su respiración era lo único que escuchaba, llegó hasta aquella cueva y encontró aquel frasco que la Diosa Atargatis le había prometido que prepararía.

- Aquí está… espero que funcione bien…

Llegó a la costa que había elegido el día anterior con su amiga Tomoyo y luchó contra la corriente que no la dejaba marchar. Con dificultad se aproximó a la costa hasta que su cola no le permitió nadar más, entonces se arrastró por la arena, saliendo completamente del agua. Con la espalda sobre la arena contempló las estrellas y la luna plateada de aquella primera noche de primavera.

_- Diosas Afrodita y Atargatis, haced que mi deseo se cumpla_- pensó la joven con los ojos cristalinos.

Cogió el frasco, lo abrió y miró el líquido oscuro. Tras alzarlo hacía la luna en señal de brindis con las Diosas, se lo llevó a los labios y se lo tragó. Sabía muy amargo, salado y ácido a la vez. No sabía bien, y su olor era nauseabundo, pero aún y así la sirena no se dejó ni una gota.

Luego lanzó el bote lejos de ella y miró al cielo, no obtuvo cambio, se tumbó sobre la arena con los brazos estirados hacía los lados, sintió la brisa sobre su cuerpo erizando los poros de su piel.

De pronto sintió un calor que la estremeció de arriba a abajo, abrió mucho los ojos y arqueo la espalda, rápidamente soltó un pequeño grito agudo.

Sentía sus escamas hervir, golpeó varías veces con una mano la arena, mientras con la otra la arañaba, y la apretaba fuertemente. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones, respiraba fuerte y entrecortadamente, el calor no dejaba de invadirla, miró hacía su extremidad y vio que las escamas se habían vuelto transparentes, sin color, caían una a una, dolía, dolía mucho.

Rechinaba con sus dientes y se llevaba las manos a la boca para no gritar, era lo que deseaba, pero otro deseo era el de morir, no quería sentir aquel dolor tan inmenso y tan profundo.

Volvió a llorar cuando descubrió al dar una vuelta sobre si misma que ya no quedaban escamas en su cola, de pronto sintió que los huesos se les separaban, la piel de su cola estaba en carne viva, no podía mirar, no quería, aquel dolor agudo no se iba con nada.

Ya tal era el dolor que no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía gesticular palabra alguna cuando sintió que el extremo de su cola se partía en dos.

Vio como todo se hundía dejando dos largos montículos, sintió su mente dar vueltas a causa del dolor, se retorcía de un lado a otro, movía la cabeza frenéticamente, su corazón palpitaba lentamente por el susto.

Su visión se nubló, se tapó los ojos buscando luz en la oscuridad, pronto sintió en el cuerpo que le llegaba una sensación como de vacío, sintió su alma absorbida en el interior de la arena y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos verdes lentamente, giró la cabeza y se llevó las manos hacía el dolor que se concentraba allí. Sintió algo extraño tocar la arena con su piel, no era como tocarla con la mano, pero su mano no estaba en la arena en aquel momento, se incorporó y descubrió el hallazgo.

Un par de piernas, eso había obtenido, con algo de miedo las tocó, se debía familiarizar con ellas, la verdad es que le gustaban, las encontró bonitas, jugó un rato con la arena, le gustaba la sensación de enterrar los pies en la arena, soltaba alguna risita de vez en cuando.

- _Es hora que le busque_- pensó mientras tomaba el carné de identidad del chico, lo había traído consigo.

Intentó levantarse, pero no sabía, así que optó por arrastrarse un poco, luego consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas y gatear un poco, se caía de vez en cuando, pero debía llegar al paseo marítimo, y lo más importante, encontrarle, sabía que le costaría trabajo, imaginó que había muchas personas como él.

Llegó al muro de piedra que separaba la playa con la ciudad, como pudo consiguió erguirse ¿Podría caminar? Se soltó de la piedra y como un saco cayó de fauces al suelo, se hizo daño, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Estuvo varias horas practicando lo que los humanos llamaban andar, y sintiéndose segura y sin separarse del muro, subió unas escaleras, y llegó al paseo marítimo, el suelo liso y oscuro. No había nadie en aquel momento, solo algunas parejas que miraban curiosas a la joven.

La sirena les sonrió, la mujer pegó un codazo al hombre cuando este se quedó embelesado con la belleza de la joven desnuda.

Caminó en línea recta, con el D.N.I en la mano, miró las luces de la ciudad y su color.

Sonrió mientras caminaba por las luminosas calles de la ciudad, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor la miraba, si era una mujer la miraban escandalizadas pero sin embargo si era un hombre la cosa cambiaba, ella se sintió observada continuamente, pero no sintió pudor alguno. Para ella era normal ir desnuda.

Entre sirenas era normal.

La música alta de los coches y la de los restaurantes y bares nocturnos, producían en la joven sirena un interés especial, su mirada quedaba maravillada ante todo lo que se movía ante ella.

Se le acercó una mujer, mostraba bastante hostilidad hacia ella, le gritó cosas que ella no comprendió, y dio un golpe en la cara de la joven cuando esta le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Descarada!

La sirena se asustó, se llevó una mano a su mejilla que palpitaba, aunque no dolió tanto como lo que había sufrido durante la transformación. Un grupo de jóvenes con muy malas fachas se acercaron a ella.

La tomaron del brazo y la hicieron caminar más deprisa, la llevaron a una esquina, mientras reían y bebían alcohol -estaban borrachos-, la sirena estaba confundida, pero comenzó a tener miedo cuando descubrió las miradas lascivas por parte de ellos, se intentó separar, pero ellos la tomaron con fuerza.

Gritó alto y claro, aunque ellos le taparon la boca, siguieron riéndose y humillando a la joven, esta comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Una melodía desafinada hizo que la lanzaran contra el duro pavimento y salieran corriendo, era la policía.

Un agente se bajó del coche patrulla y la observó, esta temblaba de miedo, como un gatito recién abandonado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Sabes hablar mi idioma?- tampoco recibió respuesta.

- ¿Qué tienes allí?- dijo mientras intentaba quitar de las manos el D.N.I.

- Shaoran… Shaoran…- decía entre pequeños grititos, no quería que le quitara lo único que tenía de él.

Cuando lo consiguió, miró la foto y leyó a quién pertenecía aquel carné de identidad, mientras tanto, el otro agente se bajó del coche, y sonrió al ver aquel espectáculo.

- Vaya, sí que tiene buen cuerpo, ya lo decía Ah Fang desde el coche.

- Será mejor que te calles Ah Fing.

- Vamos Cai Lang, no serás así, seguro que es una prostituta más…

- No creo que así sea, ella no es de aquí.

- Francesa, rumana o estadounidense, una persona decente con ese cuerpo no se pasea por las calles de Hong Kong desnuda.

- Algo ha de haberla pasado, por lo pronto tiene un carné de identidad que no es suyo.

- ¿Robado?

- No estoy seguro… pero lo raro es que… míralo por ti mismo, voy por una manta.

Lang sacó del maletero una manta que guardan siempre en su coche para alguna emergencia, mientras Ah Fing miraba anonadado el carné, este cubrió el cuerpo de la joven.

- Sí, eso parece.

- ¿Li Xiao Lang, no es el hijo de…

- Es el hijo menor de la familia Li, estoy seguro.

- Sea quien sea debemos llevárnosla a comisaría y avisar al dueño del carné lo más rápido posible, ¿Estás seguro que él no ha podido hacerle nada?.

- No lo creo, está limpio. Ahora ven conmigo jovencita- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

La sirena se lo miró con desconfianza, pero tomó su mano y fue con ellos ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la quinta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

_**Avance:**_

Shaoran se sonrojó por la actitud de la joven, sobre todo porque estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él, abrazándole, la manta que había cubierto su cuerpo estaba tirada en el suelo, optó por abrazarla también, sobre todo para calmar su nerviosismo.

- A… acércame la manta…- pidió entrecortado.

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	6. Aprendiendo la vida

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**-Capitulo VI –**

**- Aprender la vida -**

Sonó el teléfono en la habitación de Shaoran Li, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había acostado, cuando el timbre del teléfono le despertó, y soñoliento buscó a tientas el aparato, cuando por fin lo tuvo, contestó con una débil voz.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Li, es urgente, línea dos!- exclamó Nakuru por el auricular.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente que…

- ¡Lo es!

- Son las cuatro de la mañana…- Se quejó el muchacho.

- Para la policía de Hong Kong no es tarde según parece…

- ¿La policía?- Se levantó de la cama como si fuera un resorte.

- Así es, atienda el teléfono Li Shaoran, es urgente.

- Está bien… pero no digas esto a nadie…- Clic.- Soy Li Xiao Lang, ¿Hablo con la policía de Hong Kong?

- Así es, es urgente que aparezca aquí en menos de media hora.

- ¿Sabe la hora que es?

- No nos haga ir a por usted, señor Li.

- Está bien, iré…

- Bien, que tenga buen viaje- dijo antes de colgar.

Shaoran colgó el teléfono y suspiró fuertemente, sin más remedio tuvo que levantarse e ir al baño, afeitarse rápidamente, asearse y vestirse.

Treinta minutos después, detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento de la comisaría y se dirigió dentro.

El edificio de la comisaría era alto y sobrio, en la fachada ondeaban muchas banderas, como la China, la Americana y la Europea entre otras.

Abrió nerviosamente la puerta y se dirigió a recepción donde una agente hablaba con otra persona sobre un robo, quería poner una denuncia.

No tardó mucho en dirigirse a él un agente, Cai Lang, que estaba esperándole desde que encontraron a la joven en la calle.

- ¿Li Xiao Lang?

- Sí ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupado.

- Entre a mi despacho, debo hablar con usted.

- Claro- ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación, mal amueblada, había una mesa y tres sillas, la mesa estaba llena de papeles, había un ordenador y un cenicero con colillas tiradas.

- Siéntese.

Ambos se sentaron, Cai Lang miró inquisitivamente a Shaoran, el joven no comprendía la razón por la que estaba allí, sudaba por culpa del nerviosismo.

- ¿Ha perdido recientemente su carné de identidad?- preguntó al final.

- Sí- le miró seriamente.

- Lo hemos encontrado.

- ¿Me habéis hecho levantarme a esta hora para decirme que…

Por una vez en su vida cerró la boca y miró con horror al policía que le observaba detenidamente. ¿Sería acaso que habían encontrado su DNI. en una escena de alguna macabra escena del crimen?, Tragó con dificultad todos sus pensamientos y se atragantó. ¿Le creerían el principal sospechoso?

- Su carné fue robado señor Li- dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Robado?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Y tenemos al ladrón, bueno, en este caso es una mujer.

- ¿Una mujer?

- No repita todo lo que digo, pensaré que es usted imbécil. La descubrimos paseándose completamente desnuda por la ciudad.

- ¿Desnuda?

- Lo ha vuelto a hacer- hizo una pausa-. Ya que realmente no sabemos quién es ella, ni como llegó el carné a sus manos, será mejor que entre a verla y decida, sí es delincuente o no.

- ¿Le preguntasteis a ella?

- No sabe nuestro idioma.

- ¿Extranjera quizás?

- No haga preguntas y acompáñeme.

Sin terminar de procesar aquella información siguió al policía hacia lo que ellos llamaban las mazmorras. Bajaron dos pisos subterráneos, el joven miraba el uniforme del algente un poco confuso. La conversación que había tenido escasos unos minutos con él, carecía de fundamento. ¿Qué haría una mujer extranjera paseándose desnuda con su carné perdido? Aquel sería un día movido… ya diría que sí…

No habían terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando tropezó con ellos el segundo agente de aquella patrulla, Ah Fing.

- ¿Li Shaoran?

- En persona- le estrechó la mano.

- ¿Vais hacia ella?

- Claro- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras sin mirarle.

- Esto no me lo pierdo- dijo con una risa burlona.

- ¿Está Ah Fang abajo?

- Sí, iba a por cafés.

- Si vas por uno, tráeme otro a mí también.

- Quizás luego, más tarde.

Llegaron a los calabozos, Ah Fing abrió la puerta y caminaron por largos pasillos, el suelo estaba compuesto por losetas verdes, y las paredes eran blancas.

Cruzaron otro umbral, a partir de allí, el pasillo se fue estrechando, dos largas filas de compartimentos embarrotados, mostraban muchos delincuentes y prostitutas que se encontraban aquella noche en comisaría.

Al final del pasillo, había una celda más, esta sin ningún mueble, Shaoran miró confundido ante la sobriedad de aquella celda. Un bulto en el suelo cubierto por una manta, era lo único que había allí.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Al parecer es demasiado hermosa para estar con las prostitutas… tuve que separarla del resto, ya que casi le dan una paliza.

- ¿Es ella?

- Sí, está llorando, parece ser que la pelea la conmocionó.

- ¿No hicieron nada?

- No

- Claro… son policías…

Shaoran se acercó a la celda, muchos presos los miraron con interés, alguno incluso soltó un comentario lascivo, Ah Fang sacó un juego de llaves y tras varios intentos consiguió abrir la puerta.

- ¡Eh tú!- exclamó a la joven, sin salir de la manta, miró a las cuatro figuras, no comprendía el idioma, pero sí que le había llamado la atención.

Llevó su vista al chico, y se llevó una sorpresa, le había encontrado, había sufrido tanto por encontrarle… y había sido tan fácil… se levantó y corrió hacía el joven que la miraba preocupado.

Se tiró sobre él y se acurrucó en su pecho, sonreía ampliamente, Cai Lang y Ah Fang contemplaron la escena algo conmovidos; al contrario que Ah Fing, que seguía pensando que ella era una farsante.

Shaoran se sonrojó por la actitud de la joven, sobre todo porque estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él, abrazándole, la manta que había cubierto su cuerpo estaba tirada en el suelo, optó por abrazarla también, sobre todo para calmar su nerviosismo.

- A… acércame la manta…- pidió entrecortado.

- No déjalo, es un buen espectáculo- dijo antes de recibir un buen codazo por parte de Cai Lang, Ah Fang le dio la manta y este la cubrió con ella, luego se separó y la miró a los ojos.

Se quedó anonadado por aquellos grandes ojos verdes que le miraban solamente a él.

_- Tus ojos… son iguales… ¿serán tus ojos los que me atormentan?_- Pensó él.

La chica sonrió a más no poder, se sentía inmensamente feliz, lo había pasado mal momentos antes, pero ya se le había olvidado. Tenía al humano que amaba frente a ella.

- ¿La conoce?

- Realmente no pero…

- ¿Viste? lo dicho, una prostituta más…- dijo meneando la cabeza hacia los lados.

- ...Sin embargo, creo que ella es inocente, pueden soltarla.

- Bien, vamos entonces.

- ¿La soltarás?

- Claro, el muchacho dice que no es culpable.

- Pero si no la conoce- exclamó Ah Fing.

- Yo estoy con Cai Lang… no tiene marcas pasionales- recalcó la última palabra.

Los policías seguían discutiendo sobre la puesta en libertad de la joven de ojos verdes, Shaoran firmó unos papeles y recuperó su DNI.

- Espero no verle más, señor Li, disculpe las molestias.

- Gracias, no se preocupe.

- ¿Qué hará con la chica?

- No lo sé realmente…

La chica miró atentamente a una planta con flores que se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada y salida del edificio, parece que se divertía acariciando las flores.

El chico salió de la comisaría y se puso a su lado.

- Espero que no hayas robado realmente… si no aquel policía tendría razón- dijo algo preocupado, obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Vale, no sabes hablar mi idioma… será mejor que me marche a casa ya… son las cinco y diez… puedo dormir un poco más- dijo para él mismo.

- Debo marchar ya…- le dijo a la joven, esta abrió los ojos y agarró fuertemente la camisa del muchacho, a la vez negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, sus ojos se empañaron, querían llorar.

No podía dejar que la abandonase en aquel lugar, ¿Le volvería a ver sino? No le dejaría marchar, aquella palabra había resonado tantas veces en su mente, no conocía su significado real, pero sabía que era no volverle a ver… no lo dejaría.

- ¿No quieres dejarme marchar?- le preguntó.

La chica negó con la cabeza, solo le soltó para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, un presentimiento hizo estremecer al muchacho, no podía irse así sin más, con solo una manta en su cuerpo, sin techo o comida para el día siguiente.

- Parece que has sufrido… - dijo mientras miraba el labio algo hinchado y con restos de sangre- no te dejaré sola, te ayudaré.

Se levantó y tendió una mano sobre ella, esta le miró algo confundida pero aún así, devolvió el gesto, tomó su mano, Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta su moto.

Se subió a ella, pero la joven silenciosa no sabía que hacer.

- Sube, no te preocupes…

Se extrañó cuando vio que no subía y le miraba algo aturdida ¿Acaso había perdido la memoria?, ¿Otra cosa no podía ser? Pues ¿Quién no conocía una moto?

Sonrió para sí mismo, no podía creérselo, pero aquella situación le hacía gracia, se bajó de la moto, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, levantándola sin apenas esfuerzo la subió en el sillín.

- Vale, ahora te sientas así y debes poner los pies aquí- dijo colocándola.- así no te muevas.

En una maniobra rápida se subió a la moto y consiguió ponerla en marcha, la sirena se asustó cuando comenzó a vibrar y moverse sola, del susto se agarró fuertemente al chico provocándole un sonrojo repentino, no se estrelló con un cubo de basura porque reaccionó a tiempo.

Ya por fin en el garaje de la residencia de los Li, Shaoran bajó de la moto para ayudar a la joven, la miró un momento, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, debió haberse asustado demasiado, había intentado no correr mucho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras la colocaba con las dos piernas juntas frente a él.

Los ojos de la chica se nublaron, perdió el conocimiento y cayó hacía atrás, apresuradamente tomó con fuerza una de sus manos y tiró de ella hacía delante, luego la tomó en brazos y colocó bien la manta que se estaba cayendo por una parte, como pudo y en medio de la oscuridad, se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

Una pregunta le asaltó la mente, ¿Qué haría con ella? No podía presentarla ante su madre. ¿Qué le diría? : Me llamaron desde la comisaría a las cuatro de la mañana, exigiéndome que estuviera allí en menos de media hora, me contaron una historia sobre el encuentro de mi DNI. perdido desde hace unos días que lo tenía una chica extranjera que se había paseado desnuda por la ciudad... y que al parecer podía tener una pérdida de memoria o no sabía hablar ningún idioma... definitivamente no podía decir nada a su madre por el momento.

Subió con ella por la escalera principal, bajo penumbras, llegó al ascensor y marcó su piso, mientras ascendían, no despegó sus ojos sobre ella, parecía una diosa durmiendo, un pitido le advirtió que había llegado, se abrieron las compuertas y salió de allí, Al llegar a su puerta, se le hizo difícil abrirla, pero tras varios intentos lo consiguió, cansado, la dejó sobre su cama deshecha, sin saber que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue taparla con las sábanas e intentar despertarla.

La chica suspiró varias veces, y el chico respiró tranquilo. Solo dormía ¿Cómo podía dormirse en aquella situación? No podía creerlo, aunque la razón fue que ella gastó mucha energía al salir del mar, había perdido temporalmente muchas cualidades que poseía una sirena, aunque claro, él no podía saberlo.

Sentado sobre su sillón, con la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche encendida, se dedicó mucho rato a observarla ¿Cómo al final había llegado allí?, ¿Por qué tenía su carné, por qué la había acogido? Su vida cambiaría, o no, quien sabe, solo el destino puede averiguarlo, aunque si sabía bien, que una chica de su edad o un año menos dormía sobre aquella cama, nadie más a parte que él había dormido allí... aquello daba que pensar...

¿Tendría donde ir, le habría pasado algo? O... ¿Estaba mintiendo que no sabe nada para robar todo después? La sirena suspiró captando toda la atención del chico.

- _No, debo estar equivocado... _- dijo antes de quedarse dormido en aquella posición.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de haber dormido en una mala postura. Estaba un poco mareado, se masajeó las sienes, luego cuando se acostumbró a la luz miró hacía la cama, aquella ancha cama de blancas sabanas, lugar que debía estar una joven durmiendo, pero en cambio de eso, había un vacío que lo entristeció.

¿Estaba triste? Si no la conocía... ¿habría sido un sueño? mas le valía... no sabría afrontar que había traído a una perfecta desconocida a su cama por culpa de una corazonada y ella le hubiera robado después. Miró hacía el foco de luz, -el balcón- aquel gran balcón, estaba abierto. Las blancas cortinas se movían con el aire, aún no se había acostumbrado a tanta luz pues en el centro, como si de un ángel se tratase, una figura femenina abierta de brazos le miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Como una diosa, se acercó a él, sin hacer ruido y se postró sobre las rodillas del joven que aún permanecía sentado, apoyó la cabeza en las piernas y cerró los ojos.

El chico no podía creerse aquella situación, por muy extranjera que fuese, las personas no van desnudas por la calle, se prometió a sí mismo no mirar su cuerpo desnudo, lo estaba pasando mal, realmente mal, pero tenía que vencer ese impulso, era su mayor meta del día... Entonces contempló la escena, la chica estaba como una niña pequeña sobre las rodillas del chico ¿Acaso ella le conocía? Sabía que no era muy dulce con ninguna mujer, siempre que estaba con chicas al final acababan por no llenarle por completo, estaba destinado a estar siempre solo, sin pareja, pero ella... ella no sentía aquel hielo en su corazón, y un arranque de ternura hizo que el chico acariciase el cabello de la joven.

- Será mejor que te vistas... no puedes ir desnuda por el mundo... - la chica le sonrió.

El joven Li se quitó a la joven de encima y se levantó con cuidado sin pisarla, los ojos verdes de la castaña no se separaban de él, Shaoran se acercó a su cama y la volvió a tapar con la manta exasperado, ya había mirado algo que no quería mirar.

- No sé que hacer, no puedes ir desnuda por ahí… ¿Qué hora es? Las diez- dijo mirado el reloj- las tiendas están abiertas ahora… tendré que ir con ella, si voy solo me tacharán de pervertido… bien, te daré algo de mi ropa…

Se dirigió al armario y buscó la camiseta más pequeña que tenía, cuando la encontró, buscó también un pantalón, tarea difícil… Encontró entonces un bañador, eso serviría.

Salió del armario y se dirigió a la joven, que seguía mirándolo curiosamente, Shaoran le acercó la ropa, la chica le miró algo confundida, no sabía que hacer.

- Debes vestirte, VES-TIR-TE…

Cómo no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella, decidió enseñarla… así quizás aprendería rápido, pero ¿Qué persona no se había vestido antes? Se colocó detrás suya, la joven miró hacía él.

- Mejor no me mires…- dijo muy sonrojado.

Con mucho cuidado, metió la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta sin dificultad, y tomó una mano de la Joven, lentamente y tragando saliva varias veces consiguió meter la mano dentro de la manga, y repitió hazaña con la otra mano, luego bajó la camiseta poco a poco, cerró los ojos por culpa del nerviosismo, pero al final lo consiguió, ahora venía la tarea difícil.

¿Cómo le colocaría el pantalón? Se puso de pie, y tragó saliva mientras ayudaba a ponerla en pie.

- Me tienes que ayudar… no te quites la manta para nada… bien, sigue mis instrucciones…- dijo resoplando varias veces.- mete aquí un pie…

La joven pareció entender y así lo hizo, así consiguió meter los dos pies, uno por cada agujero, ahora se avecinaba la tarea difícil.

- Debes subirlo… hasta arriba…

Ella le sonrió y él comprendió que debía hacerlo. Tomó el pantalón y se lo fue subiendo acariciando con sus palmas la suave y cremosa piel de la joven,

Momentos más tarde, ella estaba vestida, se encontraba jugando con un cojín, mientras él se recuperaba de aquel momento atrás, se había puesto demasiado nervioso, y la joven no ayudaba para nada.

- _Debo tener un aliado en estos momentos… mejor que sea aliada por favor ¿a quién puedo acudir? Mis hermanas no… harían demasiado ruido, Meiling… no, ella montaría un escándalo… ¿y qué tal Akizuki Nakuru? Ella podría… aunque después pagaré un precio… da igual, debo avisarla…_

Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente, esperó a que lo cogieran, luego contestó una voz femenina.

- ¿Li desea algo?

- Te necesito…- dijo seriamente.

- Sé que no puedes vivir sin mi Li, pero entiéndalo, tu eres mi señor y yo soy tu criada… ya sabe el qué dirán…

- No es eso… ¿Podrías venir un momento?

- Qué desilusión… está bien, iré en seguida.

Shaoran colgó el teléfono y se sentó frente a la mesita donde se encontraba la chica jugando con la goma de borrar.

- ¿Tú nombre cuál es?- le preguntó con timidez.

La chica sonrió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

- Shaoran Li…- dijo la joven melodiosamente.

- ¿Hablas mi idioma?

- ¿Hablas mi idioma?.

- No repliques lo que digo…

El benjamín de los Li se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta fue llamada, la chica se levantó y corrió lo más que pudo, le cogió de la camisa y tiró de ella, Shaoran le miró confuso.

- Marchar… - negó con la cabeza varias veces.

- ¿Marchar? Te refieres a… ¿abandonarte?

La chica asintió tristemente, él sonrió, y levantó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que parecían ser aquellos que lo atormentaban… Su instinto de protección se activó cuando comprendió lo sola que estaba.

- No te dejaré sola… no estas sola, ya no…

La chica le soltó y este pudo abrir la puerta, Nakuru estaba allí sonriente como de costumbre.

- Pasa rápido…

- ¡Qué emoción me invitas a entrar!, Pero si querías ese tipo de servicio tengo que decirte que deberás abonarme una cuantiosa... - dijo muy alegre mientras entraba.-... buenos días- dijo a la chica y siguió caminando, luego se paró en seco, a la vez Shaoran cerraba la puerta y entraba con la chica al salón del apartamento.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras la joven sirvienta aún estaba parada en el mismo sitio, confundida.

- Nakuru Akizuki, siéntate- dijo el chico.

Nakuru se sentó confusa, mientras miraba a la chica y esta le devolvía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un trío…

- ¡No por Dios!

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo sé… no sabe hablar nuestro idioma, pero es capaz de repetir lo que le digo, aprende rápido…

- ¿Por qué viste con tu ropa?- preguntó intrigada.

- Es una larga historia… pero el tema de la conversación es que ella parece que ha perdido totalmente la memoria, no sabe nada, pero aprende rápido, por no saber no sabe vestirse sola…

- ¿Se lo va a decir a…

- No, no se lo voy a decir por ahora, no puedo abandonarla, parece que sufrió demasiado… así que es mejor que me ayudes, pero espero que tengas cuidado de no desvelárselo a nadie, si te preguntan, no respondas, esa es mi orden…

- Comprendo, la situación para ella es grave… ¿Está herida?

- No, parece que ella está bien, pero necesito tu ayuda… yo puedo enseñarla a hacer muchas cosas, enseñarla a hablar, escribir y comprender… pero yo no puedo enseñarla a vestirla, bañarla y…

- Déjamelo a mí… pero no puede ir con esa ropa… si me lo permites, iré a comprar algo de ropa…

- Iremos los tres…

- Vale, pero espera que me arregle y salgo con vosotros.

- No tardes te lo suplico.

Nakuru salió de la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, de nuevo se quedaron los chicos solos, Shaoran se sentó delante de la joven, le sorprendió la forma de aprender, era increíble.

- Ella se llama Nakuru.

- Nakuru Marchar…

- Mejor di "Nakuru se marchó".

- Nakuru se marchó- dijo sonriendo, Shaoran sonrió también.

- ¿Shaoran se marchó?

- ¿Te refieres a que si me iré? No, no me iré.

- Shaoran no, no me iré- dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Recuerdas algo?

- ¿Recuerdas…

- Recordar… es acordarse de algo del pasado.

_- Debo aprender su idioma… quiero expresar todo lo que siento… hacía el…_- pensó ella, que no entendía los sonidos que él emitía.

- No importa, ya hablarás- dijo él.

- _mi idioma aquí no suena bien… para ellos no son más que gritos… no puedo hablarle usando mi idioma…_

Hubo un molesto silencio, Shaoran miraba a la joven intentando averiguar qué pasó con ella realmente, la veía sana, aunque algo cansada, quizás por el viaje o estaba asustada, aunque su sonrisa era cálida como la luz del día, no podría estar pasándolo mal si realmente sonreía así.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, Nakuru debe estar al llegar.

Cuando Nakuru llegó, los tres se fueron al centro comercial en Taxi, el centro comercial Zhong Xin Mao Yi, un lugar moderno y tradicional a la vez, muy bonito, estaba lleno de plantas enredaderas que caían como una cascada por los balcones, había un patio central donde estaba el café, había también muchos restaurantes y centros de comida rápida, tiendas de joyas, de ropa y de música ¡Si quieres algo, ve al Zhong Xin Mao Yi! Decía el cartel principal.

Muchas personas se quedaban mirando al singular trío, sobre todo a la joven que estaba en medio, que se maravillaba con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Vayamos al Shang Dián Yi Fu hay tienen cosas muy bonitas.

- Vale…- dijo tomando de la mano a la joven silenciosa, esta se sonrojó.

La tienda era bastante grande, con muchos compartimentos de ropa, había un lugar con sofás para esperar, Shaoran fue directamente allí, la joven miró un poco desconfiada a Nakuru, pero esta tras sonreírle le dijo.

- No te preocupes, no voy a interferir entre los dos…- dijo ella seria con un toque de misterio.

La sirena la miró sorprendida, no entendió nada pero algo hizo que vibrara su corazón, algo bueno, así que asintió con una sonrisa, Nakuru sonrió también y la llevó hasta una estantería con ropa.

Tres horas más tarde, las chicas salieron de la tienda de ropa, la chica de ojos verdes un poco cansada, pero Nakuru salía feliz.

- ¿Gastasteis mucho?- preguntó algo preocupado.

- Esas cosas no se le preguntan a las damas- dijo ella sacándole la lengua- ven pequeña, vamos a los servicios a cambiarte de ropa, maravillemos al señor.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con su misma sonrisa, Shaoran suspiró y las acompañó a los servicios, luego fue hacía la tienda de música, que se encontraba cerca, la tienda, se llamaba Shang Dián Yin Yue.

Mientras tanto en los lavabos de señora...

- Esto son braguitas- dijo señalando las braguitas de colores- y van aquí, es lo primero ¿entendiste?

- Esto son…

- Braguitas.

- Braguitas.

- Esto son braguitas… ¿Y donde van?

La chica señaló el lugar donde se debía de poner, Nakuru aplaudió satisfecha, luego le enseñó a ponérselas, no fue tarea difícil.

- Esto es un sujetador… y va aquí.

- Sujetador.

- Ven te ayudaré, se pone así…-le abrochó el sujetador para volverlo a desabrochar- ahora tú- dijo señalándola.

La joven lo hizo sin dificultad alguna, Nakuru se sorprendió por la velocidad de la joven.

Tiempo más tarde, en el Shang Dián Yin Yue, Shaoran escuchaba una canción antigua que la acababan de reeditar, llamada California Dreaming del grupo reconocido como The Mama's and the Papa's, estaba terminando cuando vio entrar a Nakuru, acompañada por la joven extranjera, se sonrojó al verla vestida de aquella forma, vestía unas zapatillas negras de tela fina, un pantalón algo ajustado hasta las rodillas negro, y una camisa china sin mangas violeta, estaba muy hermosa, Nakuru se acercó a él y le quitó los auriculares.

- Está muy guapa ¿verdad?

- Sí… pero será mejor que volvamos ya…- dijo él.

- Sí, mi turno casi ha acabado ya, aunque me quedaré un poco más, ya que si me lo permites debo enseñar a la chica a vestirse bien y más cosas… pero yo debo ir a comprar algo que olvidé…- avisó la sirvienta algo despistada.

- Ve, pero no tardes…- le dijo dándole algo de dinero para el taxi de regreso.

- No te preocupes os alcanzaré pronto- dijo antes de salir.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo mientras le quitaba las bolsas de ropa a la chica.

Los chicos salieron del Zhong Xin Mao Yi y realmente no tardaron mucho en llegar a la residencia de los Li. Se las ingeniaron bien para que nadie les viera, y no descansaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chico.

- Uff… menos mal que nadie nos vio…- dijo aliviado.

- Nadie nos vio…

- Ninguna persona nos vio llegar… nadie nos vio, vernos es malo.

- Vernos es malo…

- No saben que tú estás aquí.

- No ver a mí…

- No pueden verte.

- ¿A ti tampoco?

Las palabras de Shaoran murieron en su garganta al oírla. No sabía cómo, pero había contestado correctamente.

- Sí, a mi sí, pero a ti no deben verte…

- Entender- sonrió- Es tener idea de las cosas, si ver a mi es malo, yo esconder allí- dijo señalando el armario.

Shaoran sonrió, la verdad es que le sorprendía lo rápido que aprendía a hablar, quizás estaba recordando cosas.

- Hablar es bueno, Nakuru enseñar un poco…

- Sí que lo es, Nakuru hizo bien en enseñarte algo, cuando aprendas bien, hablaremos mucho tú y yo.

- Sí.

- Creo que tengo una idea.

Se levantó de pronto y cuando volvió trajo consigo un maletín, se sentó esta vez al lado de la joven y abrió la cartera, dentro había un estuche de madera y un recambio de folios blancos.

- Dibuja a tu familia, puedes pintar con color.

- ¿Familia?

- Las personas a las que quieres.

- Querer…

- Tener cariño a una persona, el amor.

- Mi familia, las personas a las que quieres.

- Sí, eso es, dibuja tu casa y lo que quieras.

La chica abrió el estuche de madera y tomó un color, dibujó siluetas, y les dio color, sabía que no podía revelarle su identidad, aún no. Así que no las dibujó de cintura para abajo, y dibujó algo parecido al Shiromizu.

También dibujó a las diosas Atargatis y Afrodita, sin olvidar a un Poseidón durmiente.

Cuando terminó el dibujo, ya había venido Nakuru, y ambos estaban sentados frente a ella, la chica mostró el dibujo con una sonrisa, Nakuru sonrió al ver aquel dibujo tan realista.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?- la chica se levantó y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Nadeshico- señaló a una de ellas- Tomoyo- señaló a otra más joven.

- ¿Y estos tres?- la chica soltó una pequeña risilla.

- Atargatis, Afrodita, Poseidón.

Shaoran miró a Nakuru seriamente y luego miró a la joven que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Estos no son Dioses Griegos?- dijo recordando conceptos de aquella época grecorromana.

- Es verdad… ¿son dioses?- le preguntó a la chica.

- Personas queridas- respondió la chica misteriosa.

- ¿Esta eres tu?- preguntó Shaoran.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó a la chica.

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Nakuru- bueno pequeña, ven conmigo que tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas más…- le dijo mientras se levantaba- no deberías forzarla, ya te dirá su nombre algún día…- susurró a Shaoran.

Las chicas se encerraron en la habitación del chico, allí desplegaron toda la habitación llenándola de ropas y vestidos.

- Te voy a enseñar algo pequeña, no puedes ir por las calles sin ropa, está prohibido.

- Prohibido.

- Impedir la ejecución de algo-

- Solo hay sitios donde puedes hacerlo, en el baño y en la cama.

- ¿Baño, cama?

- Ven, esta es la cama, aquí se duerme- dijo señalándola, luego la llevó al baño- esto es el baño.

- En la cama se duerme y en el baño…

- En el baño…-le explicó bien para que sirve cada cosa.

- Si tiro de la cisterna-señala la cisterna- se irá el agua.

- Muy bien- dijo aplaudiéndola- ven y esto es la bañera, la llenaremos de agua si abrimos este grifo, este es el del agua caliente, y este es el del agua fría.

- ¿Qué es caliente y fría?

Nakuru la observó y se vio en un aprieto, estaba bloqueada por culpa de estar dando explicación a casa cosa que veía.

- Pon la mano aquí, esto es agua fría.

- _Así es como llaman al agua, cuando está fría es cuando es invierno, y caliente en verano_.

- Pon ahora la mano, esto es agua caliente.

La chica puso la mano debajo del grifo y la apartó rápidamente sobándose la mano dolorida.

- Quema mucho ¿verdad?

- Sí... duele…

- No te preocupes, se te pasará, cuando cierras esto el agua de la bañera se llena y te puedes bañar, si lo abres, el agua se irá, cuando termines de bañarte debes darle para que se vaya el agua. Para limpiar tu cuerpo, debes usar esto, se llama jabón, mojas la esponja con agua y le echas esto, el jabón y luego te restriegas por todo el cuerpo.

- Así me limpiaré- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Sí, cuando te restriegues bien, debes mojarte con agua, cuando pasen tres días, debes limpiarte el cabello, usas esto y esto…

Había pasado más de una hora, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, Shaoran las miraba y sonrió al ver la cara de cansancio de Nakuru, la chica silenciosa se sentó frente al joven que estudiaba.

- ¿Qué tal fueron las clases?

- Agotadoras… es repetir todo lo que ya sabes… pero aprende rápido, no se lo tuve que repetir dos veces.

- Aprendes rápido- le dijo a la chica sonriente.

- ¡Si!

- Creo que me voy a ir a casa… tengo que dormir ya…

- Hasta mañana.

Nakuru se despidió con la mano y se fue, los chicos se quedaron solos. En silencio, Shaoran la miraba de reojo mientras seguía estudiando, la chica se puso a dibujar, pasaron horas sin hablarse.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la joven.

- Estudio… leo libros para aprender lo que está escrito, esto es un libro.

- Pero no está cosido…

- Los libros no se cosen, se cose la ropa… los libros se escriben con tinta.

- ¿Qué es tinta?

- Esto…-dijo mientras escribía con un bolígrafo.

- Eso ¿cómo se llama?- señaló al colgante de Shaoran.

- Es un colgante, tiene una concha de mar.

- Es muy bonito- exclamó ella sonriente.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Hambre?

- Comer, alimentarte con comida.

- Sí- sonrió.

- Iré a por algo de comer, espérame aquí- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Me quedaré aquí callada- le dijo.

- Sí…- salió de la habitación.

Shaoran llegó a la cocina y le dijo a la cocinera que hiciera unos fideos instantáneos y que los repartiera en dos platos, ya que tenía mucha hambre, tomó dos cubiertos y se los llevó a escondidas a parte de los que los cocineros les puso, con la bandeja se fue a su habitación, allí abrió y cuando llegó al salón observó que la joven seguía en la misma posición en la que la dejó. Colocó la mesa y puso delante de ella un plato y unos cubiertos, se sentó a su lado por si necesitaba ayuda.

- Usas esto para comer, se llama cuchara…

- Cuchara…- tomó la cuchara y la introdujo en el plato, luego la introdujo a la boca y comenzó a comer perfectamente, sorprendiendo al chico, no necesitó ninguna indicación más.

- _comen igual que en el mar… menos mal…_

Cuando terminaron, Shaoran sacó los platos al pasillo donde un sirviente lo recogería después, a continuación le dio un libro muy fácil a la joven para que lo leyera.

- Esto te ayudará un poco, si no entiendes algo dímelo…

- Sí.

La chica leyó varios libros más, la verdad es que no le costaba trabajo, pues la cualidad de una sirena es entender cualquier idioma escrito, también aprendían de una forma acelerada, solo había que explicarlo una vez para memorizarlo, tal vez unos días más y sería una persona normal. Aquella noche, Shaoran pidió un futón con el pretexto de que se había cansado de dormir en camas normales, allí durmió el, y la chica de ojos verdes en su cama.

Aquel fue el primer día de la sirena en el mundo de los humanos, y pasarían varios días más, para ser una chica común y corriente, capaz de expresar con palabras de un idioma sus sentimientos y emociones.

Sabía que en aquella casa no era bienvenida, pero que el humano al que amaba, Shaoran -Descubrió que la primera palabra que supo pronunciar era el nombre del chico-, la estaba protegiendo en su habitación. Se sintió feliz al comprenderlo.

Los días pasaban y el chico siempre serio comenzaba a ablandarse y hablar más con ella, estaba cambiando. Muchas veces la joven se asomaba al balcón y contemplaba el mar, pensaba en su amiga Tomoyo, y temió a Dóride por primera vez ¿Qué haría la nereida al respecto? Solo le quedaba esperar…

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la sexta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado. **

_**Avance:**_

_Meiling- ¿Era Shaoran? __Y… ¿Una chica?- dijo incrédula. _

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	7. El Cambio fue Ella

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo VII –**

**- El cambio fue… Ella -**

- ¡Dóride!- gritó la chica en sueños, estaba teniendo pesadillas.

El chico despertó de un sobresalto, y rápidamente fue a su cama para ver qué pasaba, la chica estaba temblando y envuelta en sudor.

- ¡Despierta, Tranquila! Estoy aquí…

- ¡Dóride… No!- gritó.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos, le acarició el pelo mientras le susurraba palabras para que se calmara, la chica rompió a llorar y se agarró de la camisa del chico.

- Dóride no está aquí, tranquila todo pasó…

Cuando la chica se calmó un poco, la llevó al baño y la ayudó a lavarse un poco la cara, cuando se terminó de tranquilizar, se sentó junto a él en la mesa del salón. Tomó un cojín rojo para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó la chica tristemente, era la primera vez que la veía así, le dio un vuelco al corazón.

- Cuando estás bien, significa que eres feliz, y si estas mal estás triste ¿Sonríes o lloras?

- Ninguna de las dos…

- Entonces estás desanimada…

- ¿Te molesté?

- No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Sé que no sé mucho… y…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Hubo un silencio, la chica intentaba no verle a los ojos, con lo que le había costado encontrarle, por él, se había saltado el código de las sirenas, ya no podía volver, y si lo hacía, sería para dormir la eternidad junto a Poseidón.

- ¿Quién es Dóride?

- Tiene el poder…

- La jefa… ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Anoche… ¿leíste un libro?

- Sí, no fue difícil de entender- dijo algo animada- aprendí mucho.

- Era un diccionario…- dijo algo pusilánime.

- Un diccionario es un libro…

- Un libro para consultar palabras, eres la primera persona que lo leyó…

- ¿Soy la única?- preguntó algo tímida.

- Sí, que yo conozca por lo menos.

- Hazme la pregunta de antes.

- ¿Cuál, la de que si estás mejor?

- ¡Si!- dijo ella con sus ánimos recuperados.

- Me alegro- dijo tiernamente.

- Eres muy bueno- dijo sonriente mientras hacía sonrojar al chico.

- No hace falta que… por cierto… ¿Qué haces con mi camiseta puesta?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Me gusta mucho, Nakuru me dijo que para dormir tengo que estar bien, con ella me siento muy bien- dijo mirándole sonriente.

- Quédatela si quieres- dijo sin mirarla.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó.

- Te queda bien…- dijo girando la cabeza para otro lado.

- Gracias, la cuidaré muy bien- aquella mirada que le echó fue la más tierna que le dio al chico, este se sonrojó mucho, su corazón palpitaba violentamente, tenía ganas de correr durante mucho tiempo.

- De nada- se apresuró a decir- Será mejor que te vistas… con otra ropa…

- Sí- contestó ella contenta.

Shaoran tomó algo de ropa de su armario, armario que ahora compartía con la joven, y se fue al baño a vestirse.

Ya en el baño se desvistió y abrió el grifo de la bañera, puso el agua a la temperatura ideal y entró dentro del baño, se llenó la bañera entera de espuma, y se relajó cerrando los ojos, la música de la radio estaba algo alta.

La puerta se abrió silenciosa, la chica entró y cerró la puerta igual de sigilosa, fue al lavabo y se lavó la cara, miró hacía la bañera y le vio con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, sonrió al ver que estaba dormido, dirigió su mano hacía su cara y con sus dedos delineó su cara, Shaoran en un sobresalto la agarró del brazo y esta resbaló con lo cual cayó de espaldas en la bañera con los pies colgando.

Shaoran asustado y viendo lo que acababa de hacer, la levantó como pudo, aunque apareció dentro, la abrazó fuertemente y entonces se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaban, él completamente desnudo y ella en ropa interior.

- …- estaba anonadado.

Como pudo, se alejó de ella y se puso al otro lado de la bañera, intentó llegar a la toalla pero no alcanzaba a cogerla.

- ¿La podrías… coger…?- preguntó entrecortado.

- ¿La toalla?

- Sí.

- Claro- se ofreció la chica, salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla, luego se la entregó al chico que rápidamente se la enrolló en el cuerpo y salió de la bañera, salió de la bañera muy nerviosamente y se resbaló se agarró de lo primero que encontró, el brazo de la chica de ojos verdes.

Tras varios gritos de susto, acabaron ambos en el suelo, ella sobre él, con los labios muy cerca, se miraron a los ojos un momento, los corazones latían al unísono, la sirena se puso muy nerviosa y se apartó de encima, Shaoran se incorporó y tras levantarse, la ayudó a ella.

- Perdón… ¿Te hiciste daño?

- No mucho…- La sirena de ojos verdes era incapaz de mirarle.

- Será mejor que salga de aquí… debes aclararte…

- Sí… será lo mejor…

- No tires el agua, después vendré yo a terminar de bañarme…- dijo mientras salía, cerró la puerta detrás de él y apoyó la cabeza en ella, se sentía ridículo, aquella situación no se podía controlar, y a pesar de su edad, se puso muy nervioso.

Aquella chica le atraía físicamente, eso no podía negarlo, aunque casi no la conociera, pero antes que ella, había salido con muchas otras chicas, aunque realmente ninguna era tan guapa como la chica que estaba usando su bañera en aquel momento ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

La sirena se encogió dentro de la bañera, se tuvo que desvestir completamente, pues su ropa interior estaba mojada, era la primera vez que toda su piel estaba bañada en agua, y sin embargo sus piernas no se transformaban en una cola, sabía bien, que ya Dóride no podría atraerla, pues la única que podía transformarse en sirena era ella, aunque como bien sabía, no siempre podría ser humana… ella no era Atargatis.

Aquella noche había soñado que Dóride recurría al consejo para traer a la sirena de vuelta gracias a los poderes de Poseidón, el agua, llama al agua y a sus habitantes, y la sirena no quería volver.

Salió de la bañera y se peinó un poco, tenía el pelo totalmente mojado, luego, se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió del baño.

Entró en la habitación y vio a Shaoran en toalla también sobre la cama, ella le sonrió y este salió a paso ligero encerrándose en el baño con un sonoro portazo, ella miró la puerta algo confundida pero no le dio importancia, se vistió completamente y colgó su ropa interior mojada como lo había visto en uno de los libros.

Shaoran salió perfectamente vestido y entró en el salón, allí vio a la chica con el pelo muy mojado, le entró el remordimiento y fue a por un secador, luego trajo un peine consigo.

- Ven, no puedes ir con el pelo mojado, enfermarás, siéntate aquí- Shaoran encendió el secador, y asustó a la joven de tal forma que se levantó rápidamente de allí.

- Tranquila, siéntate no voy a hacerte daño…

- Hace mucho ruido…

- Sí, es algo escandaloso.

- Escandaloso…- dijo sentándose.

- Cuando hace mucho ruido es algo escandaloso.

- Comprendo- dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Dime si te quema…- dijo tragando saliva.

- Vale- sonrió.

Shaoran volvió a encender el aparato y pasó el peine por el delicado pelo de la joven, no tardó mucho en secarlo, y cuando terminó peinó el cabello de la joven, aspiraba el aroma de la joven, olía como el mar, aquel olor le embriagaba.

- El agua desapareció- dijo asombrada tocando su pelo.

- El secador sirve para secar el pelo.

- Pero no es el sol…

- No hace falta el sol- dijo mientras lo enrollaba para guardarlo.

- Entiendo.

- Bueno, debo irme a clase, supongo que Nakuru vendrá a estar contigo un rato.

- Nakuru está muy buena…

- Ejem... querrás decir que es muy buena.- Carraspeó el muchacho sonrojado.

- Sí… ¿dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente.

- Bueno… eso se suele decir cuando te gusta esa persona…

- A mi me gustan las personas- dijo contenta.

Shaoran no comprendió lo que quiso decir pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que cogió su mochila y se fue.

- Recuerda una cosa, no hagas mucho ruido, y no abras a nadie, si alguien entrara, escóndete en el armario…

- Y si veo a Nakuru salgo ¿verdad?

- Así es, cuídate, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a ella.

Shaoran se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta tras él, la chica se quedó sola, era la primera vez que se quedaba sola allí. Salió al balcón y respiró el aire puro, luego se encerró en el salón y encendió la televisión, vio muchos programas de televisión y muchos dibujos animados, aquel aparato le había gustado mucho, aprendió muchísimas cosas sobre los humanos.

Nakuru entró en el apartamento y la encontró viendo la televisión, sigilosamente se fue y cuando volvió lo hizo con varias cintas de video.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó Nakuru.

- ¡No me di cuenta que entraste!- se apresuró a decir.

- Tranquila, normalmente nadie entra aquí, pero más vale prevenir así que ten cuidado la próxima vez- hizo una pausa-. Ten te traje algo.

- Gracias, ¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Vaya ya vas dominando el idioma- exclamó la sirvienta.

- Eso me ayuda mucho- dijo señalando la televisión.

- Se llama televisión y lo que ves son programas.

- Me gustan mucho, tienen mucho color.

- ¡Se me olvidó decir que te traje videos!

- ¿Qué son?

- Son para aprender, estos son para los niños pequeños, tienen mucho color.

- ¡Qué bien!

- Te divertirás mucho, mientras yo limpiaré un poco aquí, para ser la habitación de un hombre está increíblemente limpia- dijo sacando una escoba de la nada.

- ¡Vale!

En la televisión, en un mundo de animación salieron dos simpáticos animales, uno de ellos un mono con un sombrero español y otro una gallina con plumas blancas.

- ¡Hola niños!- Saludó el mono.

- Somos Gallina.

- Y Mono.

- ¡Hoy aprenderemos los números!- Exclamó el ave.

- ¡Cantemos!- Exclamaron al unísono tras la pantalla

Una divertida canción de niños con una melodía pegadiza hizo sonreír a la joven.

- Uno, dos, tres, repite niño.

- Uno, dos, tres- canturreó ella con diversión.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis- a pesar que la melodía iba añadiendo nuevas notas, la sirena no perdía detalle del derroche de luz y color.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho y nueve!

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho y nueve!

- ¡Y diez! Bieeeen- levantaron las manos y sonrieron.

La joven se reía a carcajadas limpias, pero aprendía algo que no sabía, los números.

- ¡Ahora con las manos!- exclamaron los animales.

En la universidad, un profesor llenaba la pizarra de difíciles ecuaciones y problemas de trigonometría, la gran sala estaba compuesta por grandes pupitres para dos personas, el profesor estaba elevado gracias a una tarima y tras él tres pizarras, la de arriba apenas se utilizaba, había que subirse a una escalera para usarla, había grandes ventanales en el lado derecho y el suelo era de madera.

Aquella clase tenía tanto como aire acondicionado para el verano o calefacción en invierno.

Shaoran estaba sentado al lado de una ventana y junto a él estaba Ren Zhen, ambos atendiendo a la pizarra, Shaoran desvió la mirada hasta su cuaderno de notas y apuntó varias cosas sobre el problema que estaban formulando.

- Oye Li…-dijo Ren Zhen en voz baja.

- Sí, dime.

- ¿Te importa si salgo con tu prima?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-dijo mirándole fijamente.

- Meiling me contó que anteriormente estuvisteis juntos.

- Lo nuestro no era más que amor fraternal, no siento por ella nada más que eso.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta?

- Mientras no la hagas sufrir…

- Cuenta con ello- dijo Ren Zhen feliz.

- Vale.

- ¿Cómo es que ahora no te importa que salga con ella?

- ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

- Siempre mirabas mal cuando estábamos juntos.

- No miraba mal, solo me preocupa que le hagan daño a ella.

- Conmigo será feliz, estoy realmente enamorado de ella desde hace ya algún tiempo…

- Si quieren dar la clase por mí bien, voy a cobrar lo mismo- dijo secamente el profesor.

En la habitación de Shaoran, la chica había aprendido el nombre de todos los colores, comidas y profesiones, a parte de muchísimas palabras que aprendió leyendo con Nakuru.

La hora de comer se aproximaba, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, Shaoran algo cansado entró en la habitación.

- Ya he llegado…- dijo cansado.

- Y di… ¡HOLA!- gritaron al unísono la gallina y el mono asustando a Shaoran.

La chica le miró y sonrió.

- Hola Shaoran- saludó la chica animadamente.

- ¡A qué es Mona!- dijo imitando a las hermanas de Shaoran.

- S..si…

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- Hola…

- Qué bonita es la primavera… ¿Irás a comer con tu familia?

- Qué remedio…

- Bien, traeré la comida a nuestra invitada.

- Gracias- dijo sonriente.

_- Siempre sonríe… su sonrisa es muy hermosa_.- pensó Shaoran observándola de reojo.

- Shaoran… será mejor que vayas, te quedan aproximadamente tres minutos…

Shaoran despertó de su trance y se levantó.

- Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí.

- Adiós.

Shaoran como de costumbre corrió por los pasillos y llegó al comedor donde estaban sus hermanas y madre sentadas.

- Llegas tarde…- dijo en un tono serio Ieran Li.

- Lo siento, las clases se alargaron y me distraje en mi habitación.

- Qué no se vuelva a repetir, siéntate a comer.

- Sí madre…- dijo sentándose.

La comida fue como siempre lo era, silenciosa, Kero estaba sentado en un rincón tieso, sabía como era la cabeza de familia de los Li, y sabía que no podía armar ningún tipo de escándalo.

Llegó el café y los dulces, Ieran no quitó la vista de su hijo en ningún momento, sabía que en algo había cambiado, Nakuru entró en la habitación y se puso a servir dulces a las hermanas Li.

- Shaoran estás algo cambiado hoy ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Cambiado en qué sentido?

- Quizás aprobaste algún examen difícil o superaste alguna meta.

- Aún no tengo exámenes madre… no sé de qué me hablas…

- Hijas ¿No notáis algún cambio en él?

- Yo no veo nada raro- dijo Fuei Mei bebiendo un sorbo de café.

- ¿Kero es simpático con él? – preguntó Fuan Len

Shaoran tomó un sorbo de su café, a la vez que unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

- Ayer no vino a comer…- recordó Tsue Fua.

- ¿Estudia demasiado?- preguntó Fu Tie.

- ¿Ocultas algo?- preguntó Ieran.

- No, no oculto nada… con permiso- dijo Shaoran mientras se iba.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- _El cambio fue… ella_- pensó sonriendo mientras retiraba los platos de Shaoran.

Shaoran subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación, se encontró a la joven mirando el exterior por la ventana, el chico la miró durante un rato, y luego la avisó.

- Hola- saludó.

- Hola- saludó ella- El día es muy bonito.

- Sí.

- ¿Estudiarás hoy?

- No ya tuve por hoy, más tarde si eso.

- Una gaviota- dijo señalando al pájaro.

Shaoran la miró fijamente y se le cruzó un pensamiento, tenía una proposición que hacerle ¿la aceptaría o le rechazaría?

- ¿Te apetece salir?

- ¡Claro!- exclamó aceptando ella, Shaoran suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Quieres ir así o necesitas cambiarte?

- Solo lavarme los dientes, Nakuru dice que después de comer hay que lavárselos.

- Entonces iré yo también a lavármelos- le comentó él.

Estaban ya frente al espejo, con el cepillo en la boca, restregando cada rincón de las encías, Shaoran lo hizo más rápido y retó a la chica, esta sonrió y le siguió el royo, él escupió, ella escupió, seguían cepillándose los dientes, él escupió, ella también, y al cabo de varios minutos, el chico se llenó la boca con agua y la escupió, ella hizo lo mismo y la escupió, Shaoran aún con el grifo abierto, salpicó algo de agua a la chica, esta le miró sorprendida.

Shaoran salió del baño riéndose mientras corría, la chica le siguió corriendo también.

- ¡Te mojé!- Exclamó triunfante.

- ¡No es justo!- le acusó intentando alcanzarle.

El recorrido terminó en el garaje, la chica paró en seco cuando Shaoran destapó la moto, estaba algo asustada, pues la última vez le aterró.

Shaoran se subió a ella y miró un poco confuso a la chica.

- Vamos, sube.

- No, tengo miedo…

- No te preocupes, nada malo te va a pasar mientras estés aquí conmigo.

La chica no muy convencida pasó una de sus largas piernas y se subió a la moto, se agarró fuerte de Shaoran. Este le pasó un casco y se lo puso, Shaoran se puso otro.

Salieron del garaje, pasó al lado de una chica que se dirigía a la casa, la moto iba a toda velocidad, aquella chica era una sorprendida Meiling que venía a por su regalo, tal y como habían acordado antes.

- ¿Era Shaoran? Y… ¿Una chica?- dijo la chica incrédula.

La moto seguía en marcha, pronto llegaron a una tetería llamada Cha Guán, aquel sitio era muy oscuro, lleno de velas y humo de oloroso incienso. Había mesas para sentarse en el suelo, zonas comunes y zonas privadas, Shaoran tomó la mano de la chica y la dirigió hacía una mesa en la sala común, se sentaron sobre dos cojines, había una gran alfombra persa muy suave.

Una camarera se acercó a ellos.

- Aquí tiene la carta señor.

- Gracias- dijo.

La camarera miró a los chicos mientras sacaba de su delantal una libretita donde escribiría el pedido.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Hum… yo, pues…

- Vale- sonrió encantadoramente-. Pediré por ti- dijo mirando con atención la carta.

- Dos crêpes, un té verde y un té negro.

- ¿Acompañamiento para los Crêpes?

- Chocolate y Miel.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, gracias- dijo educadamente.

La camarera se fue dejando a los chicos a solas, la joven observó detenidamente el ambiente, el lugar oscuro y el decorado hindú. Cerró los ojos y se centró en los olores.

- El decorado es de un país llamado India, aunque muchos tés que se sirven aquí son Chinos, como el que pedí.

- El té es ¿Comida o bebida?

- Es una bebida y el crêpe es comida.

- ¿Y Está rico?.

Shaoran siguió mirando a la chica que se había quedado hipnotizada con el humo de las varillas del incienso. Cuando se cansó de mirar, jugó con el humo del fuego.

- No dejes el dedo mucho tiempo, podrías quemarte.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó dejando el dedo en la vela, la quemadura fue inevitable.

La chica gimió dolorida y apartó el dedo de la vela al momento, apretó el lugar dolorido para calmar el dolor, Shaoran apresuradamente la tomó y la llevó al baño donde alivió el dolor con el agua.

- El agua alivia...

- ¿Te lo dijo Nakuru?

- No... siempre lo he sabido pero no sabía expresarlo, quemar duele...

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

- Ya no- dijo feliz.

- Me alegro...-un hombre entró apresurado y paró en seco al ver a la joven- Es mejor que nos vayamos.

- Sí.

Salieron de allí, y se sentaron en su lugar, la camarera no tardó en llegar, puso ante ellos dos tazas de porcelana azules con sus platos correspondientes, dos servilletas y una pasta de regalo. Acompañándolas dos teteras humeantes a juego. También dejó un frasco lleno de azúcar.

- Los crêpes están saliendo- dijo mientras se iba.

- Esto es una taza y una tetera, no la toques pues te quemarás.

- Y eso es un plato- dijo señalando el platillo.

- Sí, mira esto es azúcar.

- Es blanco...

- Sí y es dulce también- tomó el dedo de la chica y lo introdujo dentro del frasco, luego lo sacó- ahora chúpalo.

La chica le obedeció metió su dedo blanco en azúcar y lo introdujo en su boca, cambió la cara sorprendida.

- ¡Está muy bueno!- exclamó.

- sí, lo utilizamos para endulzar las cosas amargas o para preparar pasteles.

- Está muy bueno- dijo metiendo el dedo de nuevo.

- Lo utilizaremos para el té- dijo tomando una tetera y echando té en la taza, la chica se acercó cuando terminó y lo olió.

- Qué olor tan intenso- exclamó asombrada.

- Pásame el azúcar- le pidió sonriente, le hacía gracia los comentarios de la chica.

- Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque cuando sonríes se te ilumina la cara, es hermoso pues tu sonrisa no está siempre allí, me esforzaré por hacerte sonreír más- dijo la chica animadamente.

Shaoran enrojeció y echó cuatro cucharadas de azúcar en el té, luego lo mezcló bien y repitió la hazaña con su taza, luego la colocó delante de la chica.

- Eh… tienes que esperar a que se enfríe un poco…

- Vale- le contestó sonriente.

El corazón de Shaoran iba a mil por hora, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Aquellas palabras parecían premeditadas, pero sabía que era imposible que fuera cierto.

Shaoran probó su té e indicó a la chica que debía tomarlo en ese mismo momento, cuando lo probó puso una cara muy rara al principio, pero luego la cambió.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Está bueno, aunque sabe…

- Diferente al agua ¿verdad?

- Si… aunque el agua que bebes es diferente al que yo bebí antes…

- ¿Sabía mejor o peor?

- Diferente- sonrió.

Los crêpes llegaron, Shaoran sonrió al ver la cara de la chica maravillada ante tal dulce.

- Es un dulce francés.

- ¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó.

- Esto es miel, es mucho más dulce que el azúcar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, mira, juntamos esto y esto…- dijo mientras cortaba un trocito de crêpe y echaba un chorrito de miel, el color ámbar de la miel enamoró a la joven.

- Qué color más hermoso.

- Abre la boca- la chica le obedeció así que este metió el trozo de crêpe en la boca.

La chica cerró los ojos saboreándolo, luego sonrió y los abrió, Shaoran aguardó pacientemente.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Está muy rico, gracias- dijo ella agradecida.

- Me alegro, ahora prueba con chocolate, quizás te guste más.

La chica abrió feliz la boca para recibir el trozo de crêpe con chocolate, cuando lo tuvo en la boca lo saboreó bien y sonrió de la misma forma.

- Me encanta- dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Cuál te gustó más?- preguntó.

- Los dos por igual- dijo golosamente- ¿y a ti?

- El chocolate- dijo rascándose la nariz evadiéndose.

- Es normal que te guste, es un dulce… cómo decirlo, intenso…

- Sí…

La música era sensual, el sonido de las flautas árabes, sonajas y las guitarras además de los cantantes que cantaban y las bailarinas que bailaban semidesnudas la danza del vientre.

Aprovechó para mirarla cuando sabía que estaba entretenida por dicho espectáculo, ella supo que le miraba y le miró también, se miraron a los ojos, la cara de ambos se alumbraba solamente por la luz de la pequeña vela que estaba más cerca de ellos.

- Me alegra saberlo Shaoran.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó confundido.

- Saber lo qué sientes.

Shaoran ante dicho comentario se puso tan nervioso que derramó el chocolate que estaba echando casualmente sobre la mano de la joven, esta miraba su mano algo desconcertada, pero más desconcertada se quedó al ver que el chico la miró con ojos ardientes y llevó los dedos a su boca y lamió aquel resto.

La chica se sonrojó mucho, pero sonrió al ver que este también se había manchado la cara, así que se acercó a él y sintiendo el aroma de él penetrar en su piel, lamió terminando en un beso dicha mancha, luego se separó y siguió mirando aquel espectáculo, Shaoran estaba totalmente congelado ante tal acción.

_¿Qué había hecho? Le había lamido, ¿Por qué? Por el chocolate ¿Seguro? Seguro, ¿Por qué? Lo malinterpretó. Está Bien...¡El qué!, ¿Deberías abrirle paso donde nadie entró?..._

_No._

_Entonces mira el espectáculo y deja de pensar… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shaoran?_

La conciencia del chico se debatía entre los sentimientos que estaban naciendo y su mente. ¿Acaso estaban naciendo sentimientos? Ya se verá…

Un golpe, dos golpes, y un grito ahogado, lágrimas de desesperación y deseos de mal y venganza, aquellos sentimientos son los que el herido corazón de la china estaba sintiendo, había entrado en aquella tetería y los vio, los vio.

Vio a Shaoran con una chica que jamás había visto, de una belleza descomunal y aire ingenuo, jamás la había visto, jamás supo de ella… había investigado quienes eran las personas que rodeaban el círculo de Shaoran y ella no figuraba, ¿Dónde la había conocido, dónde había hecho amistad con ella?, ¿Por qué dejaba que le besara en la cara?, ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Pensó Yinéisi Angustiada.

- _Ella lo pagará caro, OH Shaoran no te dejaré estar con ella… sobre mi cadáver…_- pensó mientras cerraba el puño.

…_Lo pagará…_

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo El Séptimo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Deja Review! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	8. ¿Preguntas y Respuestas?

**- El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo VIII –**

**- ¿Preguntas y Respuestas? -**

De Arquímedes cuentan que nació en 287 y murió aproximadamente hacía el año 212 AC. Setenta y cinco años de gran saber físico. Arquímedes nació en Grecia, como otros muchos famosos científicos y pensadores filósofos. Fue el inductor de la idea del centro de gravedad y del principio de la hidrostática conocido como "El principio de Arquímedes".

Fue un gran Matemático, que abarcó todas sus ramas aunque realmente amaba la geometría y dentro de esta, los cilindros y las esferas, los conoides y los esferoides, la cuadratura de las parábolas de la circunferencia y las propiedades espirales.

Arquímedes fue también mecánico, inventó entre muchos inventos el tornillo sin fin, la rueda dentada y la Ley de la Palanca e inventó la Polea.

...Todo cuerpo sumergido en un fluido experimenta un empuje desde abajo hasta arriba igual al peso del volumen desalojado... Cuando el peso del cuerpo es mayor que el del empuje, el cuerpo se hunde. Si es menor... flota... y si es igual, flotará... todo esto según el principio de Arquímedes.

También fue el precursor del cálculo integral mediante el método de exhaución... Fue asesinado durante la invasión de Siracusa por los romanos, un legionario entró en sus aposentos cuando este estaba resolviendo un teorema, el legionario atravesó con su espada al hombre y el emperador Romano Marcelo, le hizo un gran funeral...

- No entiendo mucho...

- Es normal, son apuntes de la universidad.

- ¿Es a donde vas por las mañanas?

- Así es.

- ¿Yo podría ir?

- Eh... bueno, si has estudiado desde el principio sí.

- ¿Desde el principio?- estaba algo confundida.

- Claro, comenzamos a estudiar a los cinco años, durante la primaria hasta los doce años, después hacemos los cuatro cursos de la secundaria, más tarde comienza la educación no obligatoria que son dos años de bachillerato, realizamos un examen que dice que podemos entrar en la universidad.

- Todos esos años estudiaste... serás tan sabio como Arquímedes.

Shaoran sonrió ante tal comentario y negó con la cabeza.

- No soy tan sabio, pero estoy en proceso- dijo él haciendo burla.

- Pero seguro que eres un gran Erudito.

- No… - rió- yo no tengo la capacidad de aprendizaje que tienes tú.

Hubo un silencio, Shaoran contempló en su habitación a la chica sonriente, había estado toda la noche pensándolo, ella era una chica muy hermosa, pero había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella.

Pensándolo bien, él la había dado refugio, le había dado comida, le había dado una cama donde dormir, su propia cama, le había dado ropa para ponerse, le había enseñado, y le había concedido mil caprichos más. Y en cambio él… no sabía nada de ella, merecía las respuestas de cada una pregunta…

Su rostro se enserió.

- Oye… me debes respuestas… yo te he dado cuanto he podido, entraste en mi vida y…- un dedo ocupó sus labios haciéndole callar.

- Responderé todas las preguntas que tengan respuestas que pueda dar.

Aquellas palabras le habían dejado seco, algo no le cuadraba aún.

- ¿Eres de _aquí_ cerca?

- Sí y no.

- ¿Recuerdas donde vivías?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hacías con mi DNI?- preguntó intrigado.

La sirena sonrió amargamente, no podía decirle que se lo había dado una diosa, así que tuvo que decirle la verdad a medias.

- Lo encontré en la orilla.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías desnuda en medio de la calle con mi carné?

- Digamos que sufrí una transformación especial…

Shaoran se acercó a ella peligrosamente, aquella contestación había hecho que saltara lleno de ira, la agarrara firmemente de las muñecas y la zarandeara fuerte de un lado a otro.

- ¡Me estás diciendo que saliste de aquel mundo para aprovecharte de…

Plash

_**F. S. S.**_

_**Fuerte, Seca y Sonora**_, así fue el guantazo que le dio la sirena en la cara, rápidamente antes de que él reaccionara se levantó y salió corriendo hacía la entrada, abrió la puerta y salió definitivamente hacía el pasillo.

Shaoran con la mano en su cara, notaba como la mejilla le ardía y le palpitaba, ¿Se habría equivocado? Pero era lo que ella le había dicho, una transformación especial, ¿Quién no conocía su apellido allí en Hong Kong? Aunque… aquella mirada, y aquellas lágrimas le daban a entender que la había herido mucho, salió de allí corriendo,¿Hacia donde podía ir? Solo había un sitio, el jardín.

Pero su jardín no era especialmente pequeño, si fue hacía el norte, probablemente hubiera ido hacía la calle y si fue hacía el sur, a la playa además que aquella oscura noche nublada, no la ayudaría a encontrarla.

La sirena había ido hacía el sur, abrazada a un árbol lloraba en silencio, por él había cruzado lo prohibido, se había puesto en peligro para eso… para que la considerase una vulgar estafadora o algo peor…

Comenzó a llover, primero suavemente y después fuerte, el mar se enfureció con grandes olas, la chica se dirigió hacía la playa con paso lento y con la tristeza en el corazón.

Truenos, Grandes Truenos invadían los oídos de la joven, el viento azotó la zona, pero no borraban las lágrimas de la chica que seguía caminando, Truenos, y algún otro rayo, que iluminaba la soledad de la chica.

Shaoran corrió por los jardines de su casa, se sentía mal, no podía negar que ella le gustaba, pero no podía aceptar aquella respuesta por su parte, ¿Quizás la había interpretado mal? Ya era tarde…

- Maldición… ¡Si supiera su nombre! La gritaría, pero no puedo hacerlo porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no preguntárselo…

La sirena miró al cielo y extendió sus brazos, dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y descendieron por sus mejillas convirtiéndose en perlas nacaradas.

Apretó los dientes, se oyó otro trueno y el gemir de ella, no habían sido solo sus palabras, si no su mirada, aquella mirada llena de ira, una mirada así fue la que le dio Dóride al castigarla.

Shaoran vio que el vergel estaba cerrado, preguntó al guarda que custodiaba la entrada.

- ¿Perdone ha salido alguien de aquí?

- No, claro que no… No es bueno que esté bajo la lluvia, señor.

- No soy un niño…- le reprobó él antes de salir de allí.

- _si no esta aquí, eso quiere decir que fue a la playa_- pensó mientras corría.

La sirena se tocó la cabeza mojada, giró su cadera y cayó al suelo de rodillas, levantó una mano hacía el cielo, un rayó chocó con la arena de la playa a pocos metros de ella produciendo el preciado cristal.

Llegó hacía la playa y aquella visión le heló el alma, la chica de rodillas en la playa con la cabeza hacía arriba y con ambas manos extendidas, gritó fuertemente, descargó aquel dolor, aquella mirada reprobatoria, aquellas palabras, aquel mal sentimiento, lo descargó.

- _¡Atargatis, Afrodita!, ¡Por qué me habéis abandonado!_

Sus fuerzas se desvanecieron al instante, cayó hacía atrás, la camisa blanca de Shaoran, aquella que usaba como pijama estaba totalmente empapada, y ahora sucia gracias a la arena de la playa.

Shaoran se apresuró hacía ella y la tomó en sus brazos fuertemente, podría enfermar o peor aún, que un rayo los atravesaran por estar tan mojados, llegó hasta su casa y la llevó hasta su apartamento, allí la desvistió rápidamente, las luces apagadas impidió que él viera más de lo necesario.

Abrió el grifo y cuando se puso tibia la introdujo en la bañera, encendió varias velas, dos o tres, para ver el camino de su habitación y el baño. Lavó el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente, luego la envolvió en una toalla y la vistió.

Lo hizo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, sabiendo el daño que había hecho, la metió entre las sabanas y la tapó.

- _lo siento… pero eres casi una desconocida para mí, aún así… parece que me conocías anteriormente, aquella mirada… tan juguetona y atractiva, no se la echaste a otros hombres que yo sepa, por lo menos donde yo te llevé no, no fuiste capaz de apartar los ojos sobre mi… es como si te conociera anteriormente, ¿anteriormente? Ya he utilizado esa palabra… Puede que así sea, ya no eres una desconocida, me da igual de donde vengas pero… quiero saber más de ti… para pedirte perdón… para que no escapes de mí…_

Se sentó en el sillón que había en su habitación y en silencio pasó la noche contemplando el sueño de la chica, se sentía realmente mal, fuera seguía lloviendo, cansado, se levantó de allí y se sentó frente al ordenador portátil que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa allí en su cuarto.

Esperó mientras cargaba, giró la cabeza hacía la cama y reparó que ella seguía durmiendo. Quitó el sonido del ordenador y esperó a que se cargara. No tardó mucho la verdad.

La cuestión ahora era. ¿Qué hacía en el ordenador cerca de las cuatro de la mañana? La respuesta sencilla. Ella había nombrado a dos personas, Afrodita y Atargatis, aquellos nombres le sonaba demasiado.

Abrió el Internet Explorer y en la barra de direcciones colocó la dirección del buscador Google. Esperó a que cargase.

Las teclas del teclado sonaban rápidamente, el chico escribió con agilidad "Afrodita y Atargatis" aproximadamente le salió doscientas veintinueve páginas web, probó suerte con la primera.

- Error… No se puede mostrar la página… maldición… haber la siguiente… orgías con bastones fálicos… creo que esto no será…

Siete páginas tuvo que mirar hasta toparse con un foro, algo había sacado en conclusión antes de la página, aquellas diosas eran de procedencia Griega, poco mejor que nada… ¿Qué haría ella llamando a dos Diosas de la antigua sociedad griega?; ¿Sería de alguna Secta que utilizaban objetos fálicos… No quería ni pensarlo.

"Foros, Opiniones, Dudas y Quejas: Atargatis, perseguida por Morpsos, se sumergió en el lago Ascalón con su hijo, … con las sirenas en la diosa Afrodita, hija del semen de Zeus convertido en…"

Entró.

La página, era amarilla, muy simplona, pero recogía bastante información, aunque no se fió mucho, ya que en los foros se suelen decir muchas tonterías sin sentido… siguió buscando… la última de aquella página "ELFOS, escritos de leyendas, fantasías y obras similares…" entró allí.

Aquella página verde hablaba sobre las sirenas, seres mitológicos, leyó sobre ellas, al parecer tanto la Diosa Afrodita como la Diosa Atargatis tenían un vínculo especial con el mar… pero ¿Qué tenía que ver la chica allí? Algo no cuadraba.

Recordó algo sobre la diosa Afrodita, hablaron de ella en una de las clases de historia, ella era la diosa del amor y la belleza, nacida de la simiente del Dios Cronos, por lo tanto hermana de Zeus, no su hija como la habían mencionado allí.

Sirenas.

- Son seres mitológicos… nada más…- recordó entonces aquel e-mail que su amigo le había mandado… y la miró, intentó imaginársela como una sirena y no pudo hacerlo, se sonrojó mucho. Aquel video y la chica que tenía en su cama… no podían tener similitudes.

6:00 A. M. Shaoran estiró su futón y agotado se dispuso a dormir.

- Bu… buenas noches…- dijo él en voz baja.

No obtuvo respuesta así que se giró dándole la espalda a la joven y cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo se disculparía?

El sol salió por el horizonte, los pájaros no trinaban pues aún llovía, el temporal había parado un poco, pero el agua seguía cubriendo la ciudad con su manto.

La sirena abrió pesadamente los ojos, se giró a un lado y le vio dormir, se incorporó y salió de la habitación, se fue hacia el salón y se acercó a la ventana, llovía.

- Las diosas no me acompañaron… ahora Shaoran me odia por ello… no puedo contarle mi verdadero secreto, moriría si la rechazara, estaba dispuesta a vivir en letargo para siempre, si así se daba el caso.

Se tumbó en el sofá y allí estuvo toda la mañana, ni siquiera se movió cuando se abrió la puerta, pero afortunadamente era solo Nakuru que le traía el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó ella.

- Hola…- le contestó pesadamente.

- Aquí te dejo el desayuno… ¿y Li?

- Durmiendo…- dijo triste.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Creo que si…- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Cuéntame si quieres…

- Verás, yo… él me hizo preguntas y al parecer no contesté bien… me miró mal, con ira, sentí miseo en su mirada…

- _¿miseo?_- pensó Nakuru.

- Me dijo que…

FLASHBACK

Shaoran se acercó a ella peligrosamente, aquella contestación había hecho que saltara lleno de ira, la agarrara firmemente de las muñecas y la zarandeara fuerte de un lado a otro.

- ¡Me estás diciendo que saliste de aquel mundo para aprovecharte de…

Plash

Fin del FLASHBACK

- …dijo que yo dije que había salido de mi mundo para aprovecharme de él… pero creo que no hablamos del mismo mundo… tengo miedo… no se que hago aquí, debería estar en el mar…- dijo mirando hacía los lados desconcertada.

- ¿Te entregaste a alguien antes? Contéstame sinceramente- dijo seria.

- Nunca- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Nakuru se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello.

- Entonces él te debe una disculpa, hablaré con él.

- No… mejor será que vuelva a donde vine… Nakuru, gracias a ti conocí esta lengua tan maravillosa… por favor no le digas a Shaoran que…

- ¿Pretendes irte sin despedirte de él?

- Le temo ahora…- explicó nerviosa.

- Un día… aguanta un día más… se que estás rompiendo la barrera de Li, no puedes irte ahora… -dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

- Pero él me odia… - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No te odia, seguro que salió detrás tuya y te trajo a casa, es mas seguro que saliste bajo la lluvia ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Llevabas la camiseta de Li?, la blanca digo.

- Sí, era de noche.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces con esa camiseta verde puesta?

La sirena se dio cuenta del cambio de ropa y se sonrojó, Nakuru sonrió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Entonces él?

- Si estabas en la playa, seguro que te tuvo que bañar- dijo dándole golpecitos con el codo.

- Pero eso…

- Y te acostó en su cama…

- Él me trajo… ¿no me odia entonces?

- No, seguro que está algo enfadado, pero nada más, no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Creo que debo pedirle el perdón.

- Así es, bueno aquí te dejo el desayuno.

- No tengo ganas, gracias- se disculpó la joven.

- Te lo dejo aquí por si tienes hambre.

- Sí.

- Adiós.

- Adiós- se despidió ella con una media sonrisa.

El sonido del grifo asoló el apartamento, el corazón de la chica de ojos verdes se aceleró, ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Shaoran entró en el baño y se relajó, dejó que el agua le cubriera por completo, veía el techo a través del agua y soltaba el aire poco a poco, luego emergió y echó jabón en su esponja…

Diez minutos de baño y pensamientos fue lo que tardó el chico en salir, se enrolló una toalla en el cuerpo, con otra toalla se quitó el agua del pelo desordenándoselo, luego salió y se vistió completamente.

Se quedó petrificado ante la puerta cerrada ¿La abriría, no podía quedarse eternamente encerrado en su habitación ¿y si salía por la ventana? Esa era la opción más fácil y cobarde. Él no era un cobarde.

Abrió la puerta y enfrente estaba ella, con la mano alzada dispuesta a abrir la puerta, el corazón se le paró del susto.

La chica le miró a los ojos esperando algo por parte del chico, su mirar estaba lleno de miedo y temor, dio tres pasos hacía atrás asustada, tenía aquellos ojos que los de la otra vez.

- _No me mires así… Shaoran Li…_

- _¿Acaso es miedo lo que hay en esa mirada? Claro… me porte mal con ella… es normal que me mires así…_

Él levantó la mano, quería calmarla, pero ella retrocedió aún más, se cayó al suelo, no se hizo mucho daño, desde abajo, la figura imponente de Shaoran era aún mayor, la sirena retrocedió más hasta acabar en la pared donde no podía escapar, Shaoran se acercó a ella y extendió su mano ya que quería tranquilizarla, quería acariciarla.

-No…- dijo ella temblando de miedo.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, cerró el puño y lo apartó, luego se puso en pie y colocó sus libros sobre la mesa y se sentó en un cojín, se puso a estudiar de espaldas a ella, no quería asustarla.

La mañana pasó rápidamente llena de tensión, Shaoran apenas podía estudiar, sentía la aguda mirada de la joven en él, no podía concentrarse, no podía hasta que dejó de sentir la mirada, se giró disimuladamente y vio que se había quedado dormida sobre el suelo, gateando se acercó a ella y pasó la mano varias veces por sus ojos.

- Está dormida… la tendré que llevar al sillón por lo menos… ya lo que me queda es que enferme…

Con sumo cuidado la estrechó entre sus grandes brazos y la cargó hasta el sillón, allí la tumbó, la camiseta se había levantado algo, peligrosamente, así que sin mirar, sonrojado como un pimiento, bajó la camiseta rápidamente.

Luego contrariado se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y volvió a ponerse a estudiar, ahora si podía concentrarse aunque de vez en cuando giraba la mirada hacía ella, y la veía dormir.

Pronto llegó la hora de comer, el chico se acercó a ella y comprobó que dormía, así que se marchó de su apartamento, encontrándose a Nakuru por el camino.

- Buenos días Li- saludó esta.

- Buenos días- Contestó exasperado.

- ¿Y… ella?

- Duerme.

- Ella no es lo que tu…

- Eso debe decírmelo ella no tú.

- Creo que ella está perdida… ¿Crees que debemos…- Shaoran pasó a su lado y se paró en seco.

- No la voy a echar de casa, no quiero que se marche ¿entiendes?- dijo antes de marcharse corriendo pasillo arriba.

La silenciosa hora de la comida había pasado, los criados retiraban los platos que no se usaban del postre, entonces y solo entonces cuando todo estuviera listo, traerían el café, así fue.

- ¡Mirad traje conmigo una revista!- exclamó Fuan Len.

- Mira mi horóscopo ¿Qué dice mi animal? – contestó Fuei Mei

- No puedes roncar si no puedes dormir– leyó Fuan Len.

- Menuda estupidez…

- ¿Tienes problemas del sueño? – preguntó Ieran Li.

- No, pero últimamente no puedo dormir la siesta- explicó Fuei Mei

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente de Shaoran. Nunca cambiarán.

- ¡ahora yo!- pidió Fu Tie.

- La belleza está en el ojo del que ve- leyó Fuan Len.

- Qué romántico…- exclamó Fu Tie.

- Prueba conmigo.

- En este momento necesitas ser paciente, ahora yo… vaya… no tomes atajos en el camino del éxito, Tsue Fa - las cuatro hermanas rieron al unísono.

- Madre miraré el tuyo… Una sola palabra amable, mantendrá a alguien contento en años.

- Vaya, vaya…

- ¡Shaoran! Ahora el de él míralo- rugió entre carcajadas Fuei Mei

- Un antiguo amor regresará a ti por ello es mejor un perdón que una lágrima.

- Vaya hermanito, no sabía que eras un rompe corazones ¿quién es tu antiguo amor?- dijo Fuan Len juguetona.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y pidió la revista. "_Un antiguo amor regresará a ti por ello es mejor un perdón que una lágrima_" ¿A qué se refería?

- Esto es todo mentira…

- A veces acierta.

- En este caso…- no pudo continuar pues los ojos verdes de la chica que tenía escondida en su apartamento se aparecieron frente a él.

- ¿Estás bien hijo?

- Sí… madre…

- Continúa entonces- pidió Ieran Li.

- Sé que debo una disculpa a alguien- acabó diciendo.

Las cuatro hermanas gritaron eufóricas, la madre de todos se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

- ¿A una hermosa chica?

- ¿A un chico guapo? – espetó Tsue Fa.

- ¡Nada de eso!

- ¿La conocemos por lo menos?

- No… no la conocéis- dijo sonrojado, pero un poco más calmado.

- Un hombre debe disculparse ante una mujer si ha cometido un error, te he educado para que no cometas errores. ¿En qué he fallado?- Le recriminó la cabeza del Clan Li.

- Me dieron fe para creer algo que espero que no sea cierto.

- Para pedir perdón a una chica tiene que ser especial… ¿Cómo es?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Psicológicamente- habló otra hermana.

- Y físicamente.

- Pues ella es…- paró para pensar- es agradable y cálida… tiene una sonrisa muy dulce… y además es muy inocente e ingenua…

- ¡Un Regalo!- dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

- que no sea muy caro claro está… - dijo Ieran Li mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Y pensaba en pedirle perdón… no en comprar...

- Un regalo es lo mejor.

- Una postal romántica con un "Lo Siento"

- ¡Una Pulsera!

- ¡Una sortija de compromiso para que digas, CÁSATE CONMIGO!- Exclamó Fuan Len levantándose de la silla y extndiendo los brazos.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación y todas miraron a Fuan Len con miradas extrañas, de pronto todas se rieron a carcajada limpia, incluso Ieran Li que escondía su sonrisa tras la taza.

- Hijo espero que te eches novia cuando termines la universidad…- dijo terminando de reírse.

- S…sí claro.

- La respuesta la tiene algún gesto que haya hecho ella…

- Pensaré en algo, gracias a las cuatro…

El chico salió del comedor y dio un paseo por el jardín, junto a la fuente vio que había cuatro jardineros plantando flores, Shaoran se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué plantáis?- preguntó con curiosidad al jardinero.

- Ahora estamos plantando petunias y zinnias, flores de primavera.

- Vale.

- Por si le interesa, las petunias, en el lenguaje de las flores, significa Alivio.

- ¿Y esa de allí?- señaló a una maceta que tenía varios capullos azules sin abrir.

- Las zinnias simbolizan el recuerdo de un antiguo amor.

Shaoran miró aquella maceta y se quedó pensando.

_Flash back_

- ¡Shaoran! Ahora él míralo.

- Un antiguo amor regresará a ti por ello es mejor un perdón que una lágrima.

Fuan Len- vaya hermanito, no sabía que eras un rompe corazones ¿quién es tu antiguo amor?- dijo juguetona.

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Puedo llevármela?

- ¿Para qué, mejor toma estas que ya están abiertas- dijo ofreciéndole otras más hermosas.

Shaoran- gracias, pero quiero esta, sin abrir.

- Está bien, está bien, puedes llevártela.- dijo no muy convencido- ¿pero no preferirías estas que…

- Estas está bien, gracias.

Shaoran llegó al garaje y cambió la planta de macetero y subió las escaleras hacía su habitación.

La sirena no había desayunado, tampoco había comido, se sentía muy mal por aquella mirada de Shaoran, se sintió como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, estaba tumbada en el sillón mirando hacía el respaldo, dando la espalda a la comida.

Había llorado. No por mucho tiempo, aunque aún así se había quedado dormida, dejando un pequeño montoncito de perlas, sus lágrimas.

Esa noche se adentraría de nuevo en el mar, lo había decidido, aunque fuera cobarde, no quería que aquellos ojos llenos de enfado la mirasen.

Aquella noche besaría sus labios por última vez, la última vez que le vería dormir, tranquilo, afable… pues así era Shaoran Li al dormir… tranquilo y afable, cálido y tan agradable…

La puerta se abrió, y de un ligero portazo se cerró, Shaoran había llegado.

El chico dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y llegó al sofá donde la halló dormida, su corazón palpitó lentamente al verla en aquella posición, se sentía pesado dejó la maceta sobre la mesita del café.

Se asomó para verla bien, se sentía avergonzado, avergonzado y dolorido, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de haberla tratado así, de llegar a aquellos extremos?. Su mano le temblaba.

De pronto notó un ligero brillo en el pecho de la joven, extrañado buscó a tientas lo que era y…

_- ¿Cristal? No… esto es una perla… ¿Qué clase de perla y de donde ha salido?-_ cada vez estaba más extrañado, no entendía nada de nada, dispuesto a averiguar se la guardó en el bolsillo.

La sirena se giró graciosamente de lado, Shaoran se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en el sillón contemplándola seriamente.

La chica abrió los ojos de pronto, el chico se sorprendió y cambió totalmente la cara, la sirena sonrió levemente y se incorporó.

- Yo… te debo una disculpa… hay muchas cosas que no se de ti… y tu tampoco sabes expresarte bien… me dejé llevar por mi enfado, todas las chicas con las que estuve, solo me querían por mi dinero y pensé que tú también… lo siento mucho- dijo atropellando cada palabra, bajó la mirada esperando la respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Me odias?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, Shaoran la miró confundido.

- No… no te odio, ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tus ojos… no estaban…

- solo estaba enfadado…

- Nakuru me preguntó si antes hubo otro… y mi respuesta fue nunca, vine de un lugar diferente a este, aunque tú mi mundo lo conoces, allí usamos otro idioma, otra vestimenta, otra vida… allí no hay música, pero si hay reglas y castigos, desafié una vez a mi reina y esta me castigó, pero… no podía olvidar… por eso vine…

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el DNI?

- Shaoran, vine por ti… gracias a una gran ayuda pude encontrarte… gracias a ellas, no te estoy mintiendo.

Shaoran vio sinceridad en sus ojos, aunque todo lo que decía seguramente estaba en clave, seguramente aún no era el momento de contar toda la verdad.

- ¿No me crees?- preguntó con temor.

- Te creo…

La sirena le miró con ojos abiertos, estaba muy sorprendida, él le creía, estaba muy feliz, tanto que acabó abrazándole, el chico correspondió el abrazo y luego la soltó, y miró hacía la mesa.

- Pensé que te gustaría viva.

- ¿Una planta?- preguntó curiosa.

- Sí, cuando crezca le saldrán flores.

- ¿Tienen nombre?

- Sí, se llaman Zinnias.

- Qué nombre más bonito- dijo ella feliz.

- Ven te enseñaré a cuidarla.

- ¡Sí!

Al cabo de un ratito, la sirena regaba cuidadosamente la maceta, la sonreía tiernamente y hablaba con ella.

Shaoran la miraba desde la mesa, pues estaba estudiando, o eso pretendía ya que no podía concentrarse, así que encendió la televisión.

- ¡Te vas a poner muy grande pequeña Zinnia, serás buena y no te encerraré en la mente de tu amiga!- exclamó ella risueña.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, estaba atardeciendo, el sol estaba anaranjado seguramente el día siguiente haría bueno. Una pregunta se le formó en la mente al joven.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Te lo puedo decir en días, aún no se calcularlo en años.

- No importa.

- Cinco mil cuatrocientos setenta y siete días.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí- dijo sonriente.

Shaoran se aproximó a la mesa y calculó sobre un papel, tardó varios minutos en resolverlo y revisarlo varias veces, entonces se dio cuenta.

- ¿Es mañana tu cumpleaños?- preguntó interesado.

La sirena se volvió sorprendida y se acercó al chico.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ella anonadada- no te lo había dicho.

- Lo calculé mediante las matemáticas.

- ¿Matemáticas?

- Sí, es lo que estoy estudiando.

- ¿Entonces tu eres más…

- Tú y yo nos llevamos solo ocho meses y trece días.

- ¿Eso es mucho?

- Nos llevamos menos de un año.

- Las matemáticas son importantes… sirven para muchas cosas ¿No?

- Hombre… sirven si estudias matemáticas… ¿Quieres que te enseñe?- preguntó algo nervioso.

- ¡Sí!- sonrió esta animada.

Aquella tarde la pequeña sirena de ojos verdes descubrió que, aunque su capacidad de aprendizaje fuera mucho mayor que la de los humanos, aunque los problemas se le dieran muy bien, aunque había aprendido casi ocho años de matemáticas en una larga tarde… las matemáticas para ella eran tremendamente… aburridas.

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la octava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

_**Hikari-sys: hay algo en este capítulo que no es inventado xDD jujuju es cierta palabra de la sirenita xDD ¿despertará vuestra curiosidad? besitooos!**_

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

– **¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari-sys -**


	9. Feliz Cumpleaños bajo la lluvia

**- El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo IX –**

**- Feliz cumpleaños bajo la lluvia de Cerezos -**

…**Sakura…**

…Hi! Say! chikyuu wa mawaru kimi no tame ni asa ga kuru  
hada no iro ya me no iro kachikan datte iro-iro  
boku mo kimi mo dosoku de HAGU-KISSU-I LOVE YOU  
saa, ote wo haishaku JAPANIIZU PIIPOO

sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete saa tachiagatte Oh Yeah  
sekaijuu hora kawatteku min'na ganbatte So tachiagatte Oh Yeah… clic…

La radio volvió a apagarse, el causante, un Shaoran Li recién levantado.

- ¡Li!, ¿Por qué la quitaste?- preguntó algo molesta.

- Estoy recién levantado… no me apetece escuchar a Orange Range a esta hora de la mañana…

- Entonces me robas la energía de la mañana. ¡La música Japonesa es genial!, son todos tan guapos- dijo dando saltitos.

- Deja ya de poner esa emisora japonesa en mi radio…- se quejó.

- ¿Qué dirá tu galleta de la fortuna?

- ¿Qué dirá?- preguntó molesto.

Nakuru sacó de su bolsillo una galleta de la fortuna y la rompió, sacó un papelito de su interior, lo desenrolló y se lo leyó.

- Cuestiona la autoridad.

- Desde luego debería cuestionármela, no me haces caso…

- ¿Quieres que te la lea a ti también, pequeña?- le preguntó a la sirena que estaba viendo un programa en la televisión.

- Sí- asintió feliz.

- El nombre es el título de una persona, ¡Vaya es qué significará?

- No lo sé- aunque sí se imaginaba lo que vendría, pronto rezaría para que sus miedos no fueran infundados.

- Tenéis que comeros las galletas.

- ¡Vale!

- Buenos días- saludó él.

- Buenos días Shaoran.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa, la sirenita fue cambiando los canales hasta que obtuvo la atención del muchacho, en el canal que había puesto estaban retransmitiendo unos informativos matinales.

- Gracias al fantástico día que hace hoy, los cerezos pueden descargar la lluvia de pétalos, la fuerte lluvia de ayer pareció no afectarles, es un gran alivio- Comentó la reportera que retransmitía bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

- ¿Recomiendas entonces que salgan?- Preguntó la presentadora desde la gran mesa del programa.

- Efectivamente, hoy hace un día espléndido, desde esta mañana cientos de personas se han concentrado en estos campos y disfrutan de un picnic en familia bajo la sombra de los cerezos.

La sirena se acercó mucho a la televisión y sonrió maravillada.

- No sabía que existía la lluvia de colores.

- Los pétalos del cerezo caen en estos días.

- Además que en mi Japón natal se hace una gran fiesta.

- ¿En serio?

- Los pétalos del árbol de Sakuranboo… ¡qué recuerdos!

- Tenía que ser muy hermoso.

- Aunque aquí también hay maravillosos árboles… quizás me pase mañana que libro, aunque… el mejor día sería hoy.

La sirena se acercó a Shaoran, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella sonrió, pero él se sonrojó.

- ¿Podemos ir?

- ¡Qué idea más fantástica!- espetó Nakuru.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Por favor!- pidió ella agachando la cabeza.

- Pero… está bien…- dijo al fin, nada convencido.

- Me apresuraré entonces para avisar que no comes aquí y que preparen una mañana de picnic.

- Y tráenos el desayuno…

- Sí, sí- dijo Nakuru feliz, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Muchas gracias- dijo agradecida.

- Es tu cumpleaños, felicidades- dijo sonrojado.

- Gracias- sonrió ella.

_clin clin, clin clin_ sonó un cascabel de pronto.

Shaoran lo oyó, se puso muy nervioso, la última vez que había escuchado un cascabel se había topado con algo que su madre le había ocultado, ¿Qué sería ahora?

_clin clin, clin clin_ sonó el cascabel.

- ¿Oyes algo?- necesitaba saber si era cierto o no.

- Sí… ¿Qué sonido es?- preguntó algo temerosa.

- Parece un cascabel.

- Me gusta como suena, pero… este sonido lo había oído antes.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, la sirena se quedó detrás de Shaoran, este buscaba el origen del sonido de aquel _clin clin_ del cascabel.

De pronto se vio una sombra difuminada de color ámbar, aquella sombra había atravesado la habitación en menos de dos segundos, Shaoran la tuvo que esquivar dos veces más.

- ¡Qué demonios!- exclamó esquivándole ágilmente.

La sombra acabó separando a Shaoran de la sirena y la primera se lanzó hacía la chica, lanzándola al suelo, la sirena gritó.

- ¡Estás… ¿bien?- preguntó lentamente.

Aquella sombra no era un ente diabólico no, no era ni más ni menos que el gato de la familia Li, Keroberos, en aquel momento se estaba restregando en el vientre de la joven, esta reía, pues le hacía cosquillas.

- Maldito gato…

- Es muy bonito- dijo tomándolo en brazos, este la olió y acabó lamiéndole los dedos simpáticamente, la verdad que era muy dulce con ella.

- ¿Este bichito quién es?- preguntó a Shaoran.

- No es un bichito… es un gato endemoniado…- dijo con amargura.

- ¡MEOW!- le miró con ojos asesinos.

- ¿Tiene nombre?

- Keroberos, tiene nombre de demonio.

- zzZZZZZ- bufó el gato.

- Pobrecito, no digas eso… a mi me parece muy lindo y suave.

- Pero a mi me odia- dijo amargado.

- Kero y yo nos llevaremos bien, ¿A que si?

- Miau- maulló Kero risueño.

- Poca vergüenza…- dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué significa su nombre?- dijo recostándose a su lado.

- Keroberos sería la forma japonesa de decir Kerberos, y esta a su vez sería la versión inglesa del nombre original.

- ¿Cuál sería?- preguntó intrigada.

- Cancerberos.

- Esa palabra es antigua- dijo seriamente.

- Sí pero no se que significa.

- En Latín, Can significa perro y cerberus cabeza.

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía, como tampoco que tuviera libros de Latín.

- Cada vez puedo hablar mejor y traducir desde mi lengua- dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Es difícil?

- Aún no se el equivalente de muchas palabras, pero ya no lo es tanto- dijo jugando con Kero.

- ¿Puedes hablarme en tu idioma?

- …No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo tristemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me escucharías… mejor en otra ocasión…

- Está bien- le dijo, aunque no entendía aquello, una lengua es una lengua.

- ¿No te llevas bien con Kero?- preguntó al muchacho.

- No…- dijo mirando al gato con odio.

- Es una pena, enfadarse no es bueno.

- Siempre me está fastidiando… me mira mal y hace que mis hermanas me regañen por sus tonterías, además no nos gustamos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no os gustáis?

- Es complicado… cuando te gusta algo, lo quieres y lo tratas bien.

-Entonces, tú y yo nos gustamos- dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

Shaoran se puso rojo, le palpitó todo el cuerpo de lo nervioso que estaba, se sintió mareado pero extrañamente feliz, acaso ella… ¿Lo habría entendido mal? Seguramente era eso, pero aún así, la idea de gustarse mutuamente, le pareció poco más que una aventura…

- Bueno… hay muchos sentidos de gustarse, Nakuru me gusta porque es alegre, mis hermanas porque son mis hermanas, mi madre por la misma razón, tú eres muy simpática…

- Gracias.

- Además de ese tipo de gusto, está el amor, ese es más complicado de explicar, una persona ama a otra cuando haría todo por estar a su lado…

- ¿Tanto como para huir?- preguntó ella algo melancólica interrumpiéndole.

- Sí.

- Yo…

La joven estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Le confesaría que ella sentía aquel tipo de amor por él, ¿Sería capaz de decirle que lo dejó todo por él, que seguramente corría algún tipo de peligro por estar a su lado, qué le había amado desde la primera vez que le miró a los ojos? Definitivamente no era el momento apropiado, solamente en su mente rezó una plegaria para que vivieran de nuevo aquel momento en que las cosas serían diferentes, ella se declararía.

- Tú...

- Yo te quiero…

El corazón del chico se paró en seco, abrió un poco más los ojos, el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. Atención, ¿Declaración? Pero si él… si así fuera ¿Qué demonios le contestaría? Ella era preciosa, perfecta, como él la veía y es que así era, perfecta. Ella le atraía, eso no podía negarlo, pero… ¿tan pronto? No se conocían a penas…

Sirena- …decir que tengo que irme a vestir…- se apresuró a decir ella mientras soltaba a Kero y entraba en el dormitorio.

Shaoran no pudo mover ni un músculo, que vergüenza para él, imaginar cosas raras, se sintió aliviado y a la vez inquieto, parecía una declaración, pero al final no lo fue. Se estaba volviendo loco. Eso… no lo dudaba…

Al cabo de diez minutos, salió ella vestida con un pantalón que le llegaba por las rodillas -pirata-, de color negro y encima una camiseta sin hombros de terciopelo, de color verde oscuro.

Pero algo raro tenía aquella camiseta, pues ella se la estaba sujetando de una forma sospechosa, sonrojada se acercó al chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón.

La sirena pasó uno de los pies atravesando al chico y se sentó sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda, Shaoran se sonrojó mucho, estaban en aquella posición tan comprometida que… desde abajo vio los omóplatos marcados de la joven y la camiseta abierta por la espalda, entonces comprendió el comportamiento de la chica, seguramente le daba vergüenza pedírselo.

- ¿Podrías? Me cuesta mucho a pesar de saber como se pone.

- Claro, muchas veces pasa- dijo incorporándose.

Tomó las cintas y apretó, avisó a la chica hasta cuando debía apretar, como no dio aviso, siguió apretando, entonces ella le dio la señal e hizo una lazada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió corriendo Kero desde el sofá hasta la puerta, la persona que había entrado gritó atemorizada, asustó a los chicos, la sirena dio un respingo y puso su cuerpo en tensión, en cambio Shaoran se cayó al suelo del susto. Aquella postura si que era demasiado comprometida…

- ¡Teníais fiesta y no me invitaste!

- ¡No es lo que crees!- dijo apartando a la chica de su cuerpo.

- Claro… si ya lo decía mi galleta de la fortuna… "la vida no te sonreirá hoy"- dijo haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Keroberos se me echó encima… se llevó el dulce que tenía en la otra mano- dijo Nakuru mientras soltaba la bandeja en la mesa.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

- Son cajitas para el almuerzo –bento-, las jóvenes enamoradas hacen sus almuerzos a los chicos que les gustan.

- Entonces debería cocinar para Shaoran- dijo llena de ánimos.

El chico se sonrojó, comprendió que había dado mal los datos sobre gustar y amar… volvería a explicárselo nuevamente.

- En serio, ¡Qué mona!

- ¿Shaoran irás en pijama?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- No, claro… ahora vuelvo… - dijo cuando se encerró en su habitación.

- Esta muy hermosa ¿Sabes? Tienes un rostro tan bonito y tan bien cuidado que no te hace falta maquillaje… ¿No sabrías decirme cual es tu secreto?

- El agua del mar.

- ¿Vivías en la costa?- le Nakuru dijo sorprendida.

- No exactamente… -dijo dudando.

- Pero te bañabas mucho en el agua del mar ¿No?

- Se podría decir que si.

- Adoro el mar, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para ir- dijo la chica melancólica.- ¿Echas de menos tu país?

- Más que mi país… echo de menos a una persona, mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Tomoyo- dijo triste.

- Es un nombre muy bonito.

- Sí.

- Su madre si que sabía en nombres.

- No… su madre no fue quién se lo puso sino una…

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Shaoran saliendo de su habitación arreglado.

- Ve y ponte a su lado- le dijo Nakuru a la chica.

La Sirena se colocó confundida al lado de Shaoran, este las miró a ambas más confundido todavía.

- ¡Fantástico! Sois como dos complementos, hasta lleváis la misma ropa.

Shaoran miró a la chica y así era, lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta china, sin mangas y de color rojo.

- ¡Nakuru tráeme la mochila!- ordenó el chico colorado como un tomate.

- Ten, también os complementa, de negro y rojo- se divertía a su costa.

- … Ya te puedes ir si quieres…

- Quita yo prepararé el picnic.

- …

Nakuru preparó la mochila y se la entregó al chico, entonces salieron los tres del apartamento y fueron directamente al garaje, tuvieron cuidado para que nadie viera a la joven.

Ya en el garaje Shaoran le dio a la sirena la mochila y le puso el casco, esta se colocó la mochila en la espalda y se puso el casco.

- ¡Divertios!

- Gracias.

- Adiós…

La puerta del garaje se abrió, y la moto arrancó, no tardaron en salir de los territorios de la familia Li callejeando un poco. Viajaron en silencio durante una hora, la chica agarrada del chico contemplaba el paisaje, la playa plateada por los rayos del sol, verdes plantas de diferentes tamaños, coches a toda velocidad, ruido, humo, y el tren.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó algo asustada.

- Es un tren, no te preocupes, es un vehículo que va sobre raíles, esas líneas de metal que están en el suelo…

- ¿No saldrá de allí no?

- No, no te preocupes.

- Menos mal.

El tren pasó a toda velocidad y la barra se alzó dejando a los vehículos correr. Viajaron media hora más y llegaron al campo, la naturaleza y los árboles llamaban la atención de ella.

Tanto verde y tanto color, que hermoso, pensó mil veces hasta llegar al templo del Mei Huá, aparcaron al lado de un árbol, donde había alguna moto más.

La sirena se quitó el casco y absorbió el aroma. Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco y puro, muchas familias subían por una larga escalinata de piedra, otras descendían, en lo alto estaría el templo y el bosque de los cerezos en flor.

- ¿Dónde están los cerezos?- preguntó impaciente.

- Sobre esa escalera, dame la mochila que debe de pesar- dijo ayudando a la chica a quitarse la mochila, luego se la colgó a la espalda y comenzaron a caminar a la escalera.

- ¿Te gusta el campo?

- Sí, es precioso- dijo muy animada.

- Me alegro, ten cuidado y no vayas tan rápido, puede que tantas escaleras te cansen…

- Estoy bien.

Comenzaron a subir, era la primera vez que la chica subiría tantas escaleras, además que la cuesta estaba muy empinada, poco a poco se iba quedando sin respiración, sudaba un poco y la vista se le nublaba, el calor del sol también influía en que se estaba mareando, el chico se dio cuenta solo cuando ella paró en seco.

- ¿No te encuentras bien, verdad?- preguntó algo preocupado, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cara- estas sudando.

- No se que me ocurre…

- Vamos que ya queda poco sigamos y descansemos arriba- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella.

- Pero…

- Si caes, yo te cogeré- dijo él mirando hacía otro lado.

- Vale- asintió ella.

La sirena tomó del brazo al chico y subieron poquito a poquito, cuando ya estaban en la cima la sirena abrió bien los ojos sorprendida, un blanco se alzaba ante ella, los árboles de cerezo, no podía gesticular palabra ante tanta belleza.

Una lágrima descendió desde su ojo izquierdo, Shaoran la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso lloraba porque estaba cansada?

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

- Es todo tan bonito que me dan ganas de llorar…- gimoteó ella.

- No te preocupes- sonrió este- venimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, no para que llores ¿entiendes?

- ¡Sí!

- Vamos busquemos un árbol para comer.

La sirena echó a correr sin rumbo, reía y daba vueltas alegremente, Shaoran corría detrás de ella, no quería perderla de vista, la verdad es que corría muy rápido o Shaoran iba muy cargado… no tardaron en sentarse bajo un árbol muy bonito, tendieron el mantel y se sentaron bajo el árbol.

El lugar donde habían elegido estaba un poco apartado de donde estaba la gente, había más sombra y se veía más cerca el templo.

- Me gusta este sitio- sonrió ella.

- A mi también.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí un poco ¿Y tú?

- Sí, voy a preparar la mesa.

- Voy a comprar las bebidas de aquella máquina expendedora, vuelvo en seguida.

- ¡Vale!

- ¿Limón?- preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes que quería uno de limón?

- Sé que te gustó ese sabor.

- Pues ese quiero.

- Vale, pues no tardo, no te vayas de aquí.

- No, hasta luego- se despidió con la mano la chica.

La sirena vio alejarse al chico y preparó la mesa, sacó de la mochila los bentos y los colocó, cuando terminó, se levantó y caminó un poco alrededor del árbol, tomó una ramita con flores y la olió.

Aquella sensación no la había vivido antes, estaba tan a gusto en aquel lugar, oliendo aquella fragancia, y bajo el sol de la mañana, en el mar nunca se había sentido allí, había tanta diferencia entre el mundo de Shaoran y el suyo, le gustaba aquel mundo, y no quería irse. No tan pronto.

Oyó pisadas cerca de ella, se asustó, su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente, se aferró al árbol con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando sintió…

Gritó.

Y se sintió abrazada, y temblorosa, aunque aquel calor se le hizo familiar, aquel aroma, aquel tacto solo podía ser de una persona, abrió los ojos y allí estaba él, abrazándola.

- Shao… ran…

- Soy yo… siento haberte asustado…- le dijo dulcemente, la soltó poco a poco.

- Creí que…

- Lo se, ven vamos a comer- dijo tomando las latas del suelo.

- Sí…- aún no podía creer que era él, y ella le había gritado como una histérica, se sintió terriblemente mal.

Se sentaron en el mantel y Shaoran repartió la comida, luego comieron, ella estaba muy callada, con la mirada baja, intentando causar el menor ruido posible, Shaoran se dio cuenta de ello.

- Estas hoy muy callada…

- …

- Lo de antes…

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡No volveré a gritarte!

- No te preocupes… yo… me preocupé cuando no estabas, pero vi que no te habías ido muy lejos así que te fui a avisar, se que debía haberte hablado para que no te asustaras…

- No te preocupes- repitió sonrojada- señaló el templo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la sirena jugó un poco con las flores mientras él recogía todo y lo metía en la mochila. Luego sacó el libro de apuntes y se puso a leerlo, aunque no pudo concentrarse del todo bien porque no hacía más que estudiarla a ella.

Su figura sonriente le hizo sonrojar, su ser rodeada de una lluvia de flores de cerezo.

- ¿Qué hay en ese edificio?

- Es un templo, si quieres puedes ir a verlo.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro, pero no te alejes mucho- dijo mirándola desde el filo de las hojas.

La joven se puso muy contenta, se levantó y se dirigió hacía el templo, Shaoran que la observaba, vio como se perdía en la oscuridad del templo, suspirando se concentró en su libro.

- _parece un cerezo… tan libre, tan hermosa…_- Pensó mientras ojeaba varios problemas.

El templo del Mei Huá era bastante grande, el tejado era de color azul oscuro y las paredes eran de madera de cerezo, estaba totalmente vacío, no había nadie en él o si lo había estaba escondido.

La sirena caminaba graciosamente hacia de él riendo, subió los tres escalones de piedra y entró en el templo.

- ¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó sonriente.

Su semblante enserió cuando vio que no escuchaba más respuesta que la de su eco, de pronto escuchó un sonido familiar, se aproximó a una pared y empujó, al cabo de varios intentos, la pared cedió y cayó al suelo con la chica que se hizo un poco de daño.

- auch…- se quejó dolorida- que daño…

Se puso en pie y se volvió a caer del susto, aquella habitación era diferente a las demás, estaba decorada con sirenas pintadas en las paredes, un abanico adornado con el rostro de Dóride mirándola inquisidoramente.

Había muchos altares con perlas y caracolas, incluso cabellos, en el centro había una piedra rosa que comenzó a brillar cuando la sirena la tocó.

Gritó pues le ardían los dedos, entró en un trance, vio el mar, las olas y los rojos corales del Shiromizu, pronto vio los peces nadar y las sirenas, vio a su mejor amiga Tomoyo hablando coquetamente con un tritón.

Escuchó voces, en su idioma, aquella voz… aquella voz no era dulce ni era tranquila, todo lo contrario áspera y beligerante.

- ¡Dóride!- murmuró la sirena espantada.

_Sirena, sirenita, pequeña sirena… volviste a huir… esta vez no escaparás de mi…_

Mientras tanto… fuera, Shaoran se encontraba leyendo sus apuntes cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, y se sintió vacío, una sensación de malestar que no le dejaba respirar bien.

- Qué demonios… ¿Qué me o…curre…?- no podía hablar bien.

Pero si escuchó perfectamente su risa, aquella risa que no había escuchado esos días, mezclada con la risa infantil que se escuchaba de fondo, algo debía pasarle, en su mente se dibujó su silueta, veía como se marchaba, él extendió el brazo, pero no la alcanzaba.

Intentó gritar su nombre… pero… no lo sabía… ¿Cómo era posible que supiera perfectamente su bebida favorita, su cumpleaños y su comida favorita… pero no su nombre?

Se golpeó tres veces a sí mismo y salió corriendo cuando volvió a la realidad, intentó recordar si le había dicho su nombre alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba.

No había hecho falta un nombre, se entendían con la mirada, pero ahora… notaba que estaba en peligro, y no sabía como llamarla.

Shaoran- ¡Ey!, ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, CONTÉSTAME!- gritaba mientras corría hacía el templo.

En la sala de las sirenas, la chica se encontraba con las manos en el cuello y llena de sudor, aquella luz la estaba asfixiando.

Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro e intentaba suplicar a su reina clemencia.

Sirena- ¡Reina Dóride, Quiero quedarme aquí!

_Esta vez irás a letargar junto a muchas sirenas, serás la sirena más joven de todas, aunque nunca despertarás…_

- ¡No, déjame!

_Eres mía, sabías perfectamente que serás mi chiquilla dispuesta a hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo te ordene, hasta que tengas nombre… y como bien sabes, hoy es tu cumpleaños y la piedra Onoma no se encuentra arriba en la superficie…_

Shaoran entró desesperado al templo y corrió, no tardó mucho en llegar donde se encontraba ella, paró en seco antes de entrar en la habitación y se quedó helado ante tal espectáculo…

_Te quedarás sin nombre para toda la eternidad pequeña mía…_

- _¿Qué quiere decir que sin nombre?-_ se preguntó Shaoran..

- ¡No Dóride!- tosió varias veces…- Shao…ran…- dijo ella conteniendo las últimas motas de aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

_Ese estúpido humano no te salvará ahora, yo lo veo todo…  
debiste haberte dado cuenta de ello._

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos y salió de su escondite, su mente se nubló cuando la vio, tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la piedra brillando.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y se postró a sus pies, con cuidado y aterrado, la tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su rostro con los dedos.

- Shaoran… dame un nombre…- susurró ella.

- ¿Un nombre?

La chica asintió.

Shaoran pensó un nombre, uno que fuera acorde con ella, recordó todos los momentos que pasó junto a ella y recordó a los cerezos.

La apretó un poco y escondió su rostro en el cabello de ella, susurró un nombre, el primero que se le vino a la cabeza…

…_**sakura…**_

La piedra perdió su brillo súbitamente y la chica se desmayó en los brazos de Shaoran.

- Despierta… vamos… - pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella…

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la novena parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:- Hikari-sys -**


	10. La Importancia de un Nombre

**El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo X -**

**- La importancia de un nombre-**

El sol de la tarde alumbró aquella blanca habitación, las cortinas se movían al compás del viento, ella sobre una cama, él en un sofá…

- Habitación 107-

Shaoran abrió los ojos pesadamente, no había dormido mucho aquella noche, se culpaba y se arrepintió de haberla llevado a aquel lugar, ahora ya era tarde.

-Aún duerme…- dijo el doctor.

- ¿Saben ya lo que pasó?

- Es extraño, pues no está en coma, no hay ningún problema en las pruebas que hicimos pero… la razón de que no despierte es algo extraño…

- Gracias doctor…

- Sin embargo… señor Li, hay algo extraño en ella, no encontramos ningún historial clínico en ningún hospital.

- Ella no es de aquí…

- Y usted tampoco sabe nada de ella.

- No… aún no me ha contado todo, sé que huye de alguien.

- Desde luego es el cuerpo más perfecto que he encontrado, un milagro de la ciencia.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó algo cansado.

- Mire.

Colocó las radiografías en el luminoso y se las mostró al muchacho, ilusionado fue explicando aquella maravilla que se había encontrado.

- Mire, su esqueleto óseo, es totalmente idéntico tanto en un lado como en otro, ningún ser humano es totalmente simétrico, siempre tiene algún fallo, pero ella… nos hemos llevado la sorpresa, es la primera vez que ocurre.

- No entiendo mucho, perdone estoy muy cansado…

- Debería dormir un poco, chaval- dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro, luego se marchó.

Shaoran se volvió a sentar pesadamente en el sofá, necesitaba un baño relajante y una buena cama, pero sin embargo no la abandonaría en un hospital.

Recordó sucesos del pasado, remontándose a la tarde anterior, aquel fenómeno en la sala del templo.

_- Demonios… ella estaba brillando… ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Por mi culpa_…- la miró unos instantes, luego se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Deberías despertar, ya es de día- explicó Shaoran dulcemente.

Miró sus labios y pensó en aquello que le había dicho el médico, simétricamente perfecta, la verdad que le había parecido perfecta cuando la vio, sin fallos, sin anomalías, sin debilidades, sin…

No se dio cuenta cuando se acercó tanto a ella, no pensó en nada cuando aspiró su aroma, tampoco cuando lentamente besó sus labios y reaccionó tarde al darse cuenta que él la había besado a ella, dormida… la carne es débil, pensó. Que ruin había sido disfrutándola cuando ella estaba débil, frágil y escondida en la nebulosa de su sueño.

- Lo siento…- susurró Shaoran mientras se apoyó en su pecho- Ojalá pudieras despertar… Sakura…

- Shaoran…

Escuchó el muchacho antes de ser envuelto en un cálido abrazo que hizo que cerrara los ojos disfrutándolo…

- ¿Te llamas Sakura?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias a ti, mi nombre es Sakura, me salvaste la vida.

- Pero si solo se me…

- Mi cultura es diferente a la tuya Shaoran, nosotras no tenemos nombre hasta que cumplimos mayoría de edad…

- No lo entiendo.

- En nuestro castillo, existe una piedra que llegado el momento elige un nombre, dicho nombre es irrevocable, así nos llamaremos para siempre, yo huí de casa sin mi nombre… y ella me reclamó… existe un castigo, el cual no podría llevar un nombre y sería esclava de ella… pero tú me has salvado Shaoran.

- Pero si vuelves a tu hogar, el nombre que…

- Shaoran, me llamo Sakura, y Sakura seré para siempre- dijo sonriendo.

- Sakura, ahora vuelvo, tengo que llamar al doctor para avisarle, no tardaré…

- pero Shaoran…

Shaoran se marchó y entonces fue cuando Sakura entró en la cruda realidad, no conocía aquella habitación. Vio la cantidad de aparatos que la rodeaban y le entró pánico, vio algo incrustado en su brazo y un tubo en su nariz…

Cerró los ojos asustada, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, respiraba agitadamente, se sentía sola por primera vez en la tierra… una sensación muy desagradable.

- _Shaoran… ven rápido no me dejes sola…_- cerró el puño con fuerza.

No tardó mucho en sentir una mano cálida sobre la suya y la voz socorriéndola, otra vez…

- No te voy a dejar sola, Sakura…

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.

- Estás en un hospital, te desmayaste y no despertabas…

- Verá señorita, usted ha sufrido una conmoción ¿Podría decir que ocurrió?

Sakura miró a Shaoran con temor.

- Pues… no lo recuerdo…

Shaoran frunció el ceño, aunque pensándolo bien, el doctor no creería lo que él mismo vio.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que el doctor diera el alta a Sakura y pudieran salir de allí, para dirigirse hacía la casa de Shaoran. Cuando llegaron allí entraron por la puerta de atrás, teniendo cuenta que nadie podía descubrir que habían llegado.

- Parece que hoy no hay nadie... es raro

- ¿Por qué es raro?

- Normalmente hoy trabajan... aunque no me extrañaría que tuvieran alguna reunión fuera de la compañía.

- ¿Nakuru estará allí?

- No me extrañaría nada- respiró hondo- aunque la afición de Nakuru es saltarse ese tipo de reglas... al decir verdad... ella no sigue las pautas establecidas, aunque es eficiente.

- Y guarda mi secreto- dijo mirándole mientras entraban en el ascensor.

- También está eso... si alguno de nuestros sirvientes te encontrara en mi habitación no podría...

- ¿Me...

- ¿Qué pasó en el templo Sakura?- preguntó de pronto.

- Ella me reclamaba...

- ¿Eres alguna especie de diosa?- preguntó sin pensar.

Sakura rió.

- Claro que no, soy de carne y huesos como tú Shaoran, pero huí y ahora requieren mi presencia- dijo enigmáticamente- sobre todo Dóride.

- ¿Haría algo malo para encontrarte?

- Es capaz de todo- el temor teñía la voz de Sakura.

- Entonces será mejor que estés bajo mi protección, te protegeré de ella.

- Gracias Shaoran.

La joven sirena se acercó a él lentamente y posó sus labios sobre su mejilla, Shaoran cerró los ojos absorbiendo su aroma.

- Sakura... ya hemos llegado... –dijo nerviosamente.

Sakura- oh claro- dijo apartándose torpemente.

Salieron del ascensor en silencio y llegaron a la habitación del joven Li, nerviosamente metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró varias veces y la puerta cedió.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, la puerta dio un portazo, y tras un grito Shaoran cayó al suelo de espaldas, él mientras caía se agarró a lo primero que encontró, Sakura. Y esta se cayó al suelo junto a él, a la vez que aquello que había hecho caer estrepitosamente al chico cayó sobre ellos.

- Na... ku... ru...

- ¡Li!, ¡Habéis vuelto con la señorita! Se que soy solamente su criada y que debo ser lo más discreta posible, pero esto que acabáis de hacer... porque eso no está recomendados para vosotros... os acabáis de conocer y sin embargo... dos días... pasaron dos días... y una noche entre ambas... un hombre guapo y una mujer hermosa... y no me invitasteis.

- Nakuru... quítate de encima...

- oh, pido perdón...

Sakura sonrió y se levantó como pudo.

Shaoran ante la mirada picaresca de la sirvienta, se sonrojó y entró en el apartamento.

- No es nada de eso...

- Y tu pequeña que dices... – refiriéndose a Sakura.

- No la llames así... _ella_ ya tiene nombre...

- Perdóname... yo...

- ¡Qué bien! No me atrevía a preguntar tu nombre...

- Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo tras hacer una reverencia.

- Es un nombre japonés, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- No... – dijo con gotitas de sudor en su frente.

- Verás... significa flor de cerezo, es un hermoso nombre- su voz tenía un toque nostálgico- aunque tú no eres japonesa, pues intenté hablarte en mi idioma y parece que no entendiste nada...

- No soy de allí.

- Un día me dirás de donde eres.

Shaoran asintió para sí, él también quería saber de donde era ella, se dirigió a su habitación.

- Seguro- dijo riendo.

Se escuchó un murmullo en la lejanía de la habitación.

- ¿Li dijiste algo?- preguntó con voz cantarina.

- Que la dejes entrar de una vez... no habléis en el pasillo...- se volvió a oír.

- Claro, que tonta, entremos- dijo.

- Sí.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Sakura se dirigió hacia el sofá.

- Ahora que Li no nos oye, ¿Dónde estuvisteis y qué hicisteis sobre todo?

- Estuvimos entre los cerezos y en el templo, después nos fuimos a una habitación blanca donde colocó un tubo de plástico en...

Nakuru miraba a Sakura sorprendida, aunque conocía a Shaoran de toda la vida y sabía que no era el típico chico que se escapa con una chica, la crudeza de las palabras de Sakura le...

- Se desmayó y la llevé al hospital, el tubo del que habla es para el oxígeno...

- ¿Hospital?- preguntó confundida.

- Sí.

- Me hicieron muchas pruebas... y el doctor era muy simpático- explicó Sakura.

- Vaya... y yo que creía otra cosa... que lenta es esta juventud de hoy en día... ¿Tenéis hambre?

- Yo sí- dijo Sakura alegremente.

- Yo también...

- Bien, entonces os prepararé algún bocadillo, ¿Queréis algo más, algo de beber?

- Una coca cola y un refresco de limón.

- ¡Yo quiero un dulce y chocolate para Shaoran!

- Veo que conoces los gustos del _señor_- dijo marcando esta ultima palabra.

- Eh... bueno será mejor que vayas ya a por ello... estamos cansados y mejor será que nos acostemos rápido.

- Vaya si no os conociera pen...

- Ve ya...

- Ahora mismo- dijo Nakuru con voz cantarina.

- ¿Enciendo la televisión?

- Sip

Shaoran se sentó en el sofá con las piernas sobre la mesita, Sakura se tumbó y colocó su cabeza en los fuertes muslos del joven y se acomodó.

- Shaoran eres cómodo- comentó sonriendo.

- ¿Ah sí?- definitivamente estaba nervioso, la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas.

- ¿Estás cómodo?

- Eh... sí... ¿y tú?

- _¿Cómo no va a estar cómoda? Vaya pregunta más estúpida le acabo de hacer... yo... yo estoy muy cómodo también eso es cierto... pero..._

- Sí- dijo tiernamente sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

- _Menos mal que ella es muy... ¡SHAORAN! Qué estás pensando... ella es muy tierna pero también... me atrae..._

- ¿En qué piensas Shaoran?

- Pues pienso en lo mucho que me atraes- dijo Shaoran sin pensar.

- ¿Te atraigo?- preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó Shaoran evadiéndola.

- Acabas de decirlo.

- Bueno yo...

- ¡Ya estoy aquiiiii, qué tiernos!

- No es lo que tú...

- ¡Limón!- dijo abalanzándose hacía la lata.

- Pero...

- Hoy tu galleta de la suerte dice "el sol sale por oriente y en el occidente te levantarás con peso"

- ¿De donde sacas eso tan raro?

- Bueno pareja... yo también tengo un novio a quién cuidar, así que, dejad las cosas en la mesa y mañana las recogeré, bye, bye- se despidió la joven saltando animadamente.

- Akizuki... siempre pensando en lo peor.

- ¡Na-ku-ru!- se escuchó desde el jardín.

- ¿Por qué no te llama por tu nombre?

- Porque ella trabaja para mi... y no es correcto pues no tenemos tanta confianza.

Lo primero era cierto, pero lo segundo no, tenían demasiada confianza. Muchas veces él le había pedido consejo, a pesar de tener cuatro hermanas mayores.

- ¿Si no tienes confianza no puedes llamar por el nombre a nadie?

- Normalmente no, se suele hablar con el apellido, aunque ella se empeña en que diga su nombre...

- Entonces yo... no debería llamarte por tu nombre, debería tener más respeto y llamarte Li- dijo nerviosa.

- No hace falta... - intentó calmarla- tú ya tienes esa confianza...

- Pero...

- Además yo te llamo por tu nombre también.

- Si te dejo que me llames por mi nombre, tu me dejarías... llamarte por tu nombre ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Entonces te llamaré así, Shaoran.

Terminaron de cenar y pronto la joven cayó rendida viendo la televisión, los ojos a Shaoran también se le cerraban pero allí no era correcto dormir.

Apagó la televisión y como pudo levantó a la chica del sofá y la cargó hasta la habitación, mientras daba a todos los interruptores encendidos, la casa quedó a oscuras.

La negrura de aquel cuarto no vio que cerca de la cama estaba el zapato que él se había quitado, cuando dio con él, tropezó y cayeron a la cama.

Quedaron en silencio, Shaoran intentó soltarla, pero hubo dos inconvenientes... el primero era que ella no le soltaba la camiseta, y la segunda, después de tantos días durmiendo en un futón, otra vez en su cómoda cama, su cuerpo le comenzó a pesar y los ojos se cerraron desobedeciendo a su cerebro.

Y Quedaron dormidos...

A la mañana siguiente, un mensaje en el teléfono móvil le despertó, la ventana que tenía a la derecha estaba abierta, los rayos del sol hicieron que terminara por despertar, alargó el brazo hacía la mesita de noche donde estaba el aparato y vio que llegaba, pues ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, dormida parecía un ángel.

Aquel peso era especial, no sabía por que pero le gustaba tenerla encima de él, no quiso despertarla, tomó el teléfono como pudo y vio el mensaje.

"Li, Mañana por la noche es la fiesta de Frank Zhen, me ha dicho que vengas acompañado de alguien, así que no te cortes"

- _Meiling... me despiertas para eso... aunque... ¿A quién puedo llevar para la fiesta del medio americano?_- Pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Un pequeño estornudo contestó a su pregunta, Shaoran sonrió y acabó por abrazarla.

Y se volvió a dormir.

"El sol de la ventana salió por oriente, y ella se encontraba en el occidente"

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	11. Celos

**- El canto de la Sirena - **

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, y la historia me pertenece.**

**Con respecto a los signos de diálogo, avisaré siempre cuando piensan o hablan, Espero que disfrutes y me dejes algún Review.**

**¡Opina! Y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo XI –**

**- Celos -**

El amor, sentimiento que implica otros. Amistad, cariño, pasión, desenfreno, protección, dolor, odio y celos.

Estos tres sentimientos, el dolor, el odio y los celos, son los ingredientes bases para que una relación no funcione correctamente, aunque de todos, el sentimiento más peligroso son los celos.

Cuando das amor a una persona, debes estar totalmente seguro que la pareja va a corresponder aquel afecto que le des, debes estar plenamente confiado a ella, sin miedos ni temores, solo así el amor será puro e incondicional.

En el momento en que uno sospecha que la persona amada mude su afecto y cariño hacía otra persona, el veneno que entra entre ambos puede resultar mortal.

Una mirada demasiada subida de tono, el intento de controlar la vida a su gusto, ser posesivo, desconfianza, proteger excesivamente a la persona olvidando que esta es un ser vivo, no un objeto.

Estos ejemplos son consecuencia de los celos, que por la naturaleza del celoso o por la actitud de la pareja suelen darse este tipo de situaciones, que acaban por romper este grato sentimiento que es el amor.

O en pequeñas cantidades... puede unirlos para siempre...

El despertar de él había sido tardío, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sobre aquella solitaria cama, notó ajetreo en su casa y decidió levantarse.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, en el salón se encontraban Nakuru, Meiling y Sakura jugando a las cartas.

- ¡Yo no vuelvo a jugar más con ella!- exclamó Meiling molesta.

- Tu galleta de la fortuna dice "Perro mordedor, poco ladrador"- comentó Nakuru.

- ¡Nos ha ganado más de diez veces seguidas! Y eso que no sabía jugar...

- ¿Qué hacéis?- Shaoran decidió intervenir.

- Nada primo... que no hay quién desbanque a Sakura...

Sakura sonrió al ver al joven y este se sonrojó tímidamente.

- Por cierto Shaoran... vaya pelos...- exclamó Meiling al ver a su primo tan desaliñado.

- Me acabo de levantar... por si no lo sabías...

- Y vaya forma de tratar a tus invitadas, te salvas por que yo soy tu prima... pero Sakura lleva esperándote desde más tiempo que yo...

- Perdóname Sakura...- se disculpó Shaoran.

- No te preocupes, ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí... eh... bueno, voy a asearme un poco...

- Tu galleta de la fortuna, Li dice: "Los celos son la causa del desenfreno"

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se fue directo al cuarto de baño, se desvistió poco a poco y entró en la bañera con caliente que acababa de preparar, se tumbó dentro de la pila y se sumergió en el agua.

Miraba el techo translúcido por el agua y pensó en la galleta de la fortuna "el sol sale por oriente y en el occidente te levantarás con peso" pensándolo bien, se refería sin duda en el momento cuando Meiling le despertó con el móvil, no se había dado cuenta que habían dormido juntos.

_- Su peso... ella sobre mí... cuando Sakura entró en mi vida... la puso patas arriba, eso no lo dudo... yo antes no era así, pero ahora no puedo ser de otra manera... se lo debo a ella, no la dejaré escapar... ella entró en mi vida, así que tengo una oportunidad, una única oportunidad... la invitaré a la fiesta de esta noche... y le diré lo que pienso de ella, así podré despejar mi mente..._

Después de tanto pensar salió de la ducha y tras vestirse correctamente salió al salón, donde jugaban las tres muchachas.

- Ya era hora... vamos, que nos vamos...- dijo Meiling mientras salía del brazo con Sakura.

- ¿A dónde vais?- preguntó Shaoran confundido.

- Vamos Shaoran, nos vamos todos, tengo que comprarme algo para la fiesta de esta noche- contestó Meiling.

- ¿Todos en la moto?- preguntó Sakura ingenuamente.

Meiling rió ante lo que ella consideraba una broma de la preciosa chica que encontró dos horas antes en el apartamento de su primo Shaoran, a pesar de que al principio ella se mostró temerosa, pensó que como persona cercana de Shaoran no quería que la familia Li la descubriera, cosa que gustó a Meiling porque comprobó que no era una muchacha frívola.

- Que graciosa eres Sakura, claro que no, iremos en coche con Uei, por cierto iré a avisarle...- dijo Meiling mientras salió dando saltitos de allí.

- ¿Dije algo mal?

- No, solamente que en la moto solo pueden ir dos personas y hoy somos tres, no te asustes del coche- explicó Shaoran - si tienes miedo solo agárrate del asiento.

- Vale.

Bajaron hasta el garaje, donde ya les esperaba Uei con Meiling dentro, Shaoran le abrió la puerta del coche a Sakura y se sentó delante.

- ¿A quién tengo el honor de llevar hoy?, una chica tan guapa debe tener un nombre hermoso- halagó el hombre a la sirena.

- Mi nombre es Sakura- se presentó con sincera simpatía.

- Lo dicho, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa joven, ¿no piensa igual, señorito?

- eh... sí...- dijo avergonzado.

- ¿Hacía donde debería llevarles señoritos?- preguntó Uei mientras salía del recinto de la mansión de los Li.

- ¡Iremos de tiendas!- exclamó Meiling

- ¿Acompañaremos a la joven a su casa más tarde?

El joven Li cerró el puño nervioso y se precipitó a decir.

- Comeremos fuera, díselo a mi madre, Uei.

- ¡Qué buena idea Shaoran!- aplaudió su prima.

- Pero...

- Te invitamos tranquila- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto Shaoran, ¿Recibiste mi mensaje esta mañana?

- Sí, pero... ¿Por qué tan temprano?

- Pues verás cierto día fui a tu casa a por mi supuesto regalo de cumpleaños y cierto primo se había ido en moto con cierta chica, y con unas cosas y otras se me olvidó y Ren Zhen me lo recordó esta mañana.

- Sabía sobre la fiesta, no había hecho falta que lo recordaras- Intentó evadir el último trozo de explicación de su prima. No sentía por ella más que adoración, una adoración igualada a la de una hermana pequeña.

- ¿Irás verdad?

- Realmente no lo sé.

- Entonces será un aburrimiento la fiesta.

- ¿Qué es una...

- Más tarde te lo explico.

Meiling- ¡Shaoran déjala hablar!- le regañó.- Di Sakura.

- ¿Por qué será aburrida?- se apresuró a decir Sakura.

- No sé si sabrás mi primo es muy popular, aunque... él no deja que ninguna chica se le acerque.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura intrigada.

- Porque no me gusta ninguna- dijo algo ruborizado.

- Esa es la excusa que siempre dices, pero ya te pillaré yo... - dijo Meiling amenazante.

- El señorito Shaoran debería salir más a menudo- sentenció el mayordomo.

- Ahora te pones de su parte.

- Aquella bella señorita, Yinéisi Rang...

- También irá a la fiesta.

- Esa chica llegó a acosarme...

Meiling rió ampliamente, Sakura parpadeó varias veces sin saber de quién estaban hablando.

- A mi no me hace ninguna gracia- Dijo mirando a Meiling desde el espejo.

- ¿Te has enfadado, Shaoran?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.

- No... no te preocupes- intentó animarla.

- No te enfades- dijo Sakura temerosa.

- Vaya Sakura, parece que conoces a mi primo muy bien, ¿Sois novios o algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sakura sonrojada.

- Si salís juntos.

- No es nada de eso...- sentenció Shaoran.

Después de eso, nadie habló hasta llegado al centro comercial, durante el trayecto, Shaoran había observado a Sakura desde el espejo retrovisor, cada movimiento, y cada gesto de la joven.

Se estaba obsesionando con ella y no estaba bien, no era su precisamente pareja, pero negar que lo era le produjo un mal estar en lo más profundo de su ser.

Uei los dejó en la puerta principal y los chicos entraron al centro comercial, aquel edificio tan bonito y con tantas tiendas, siempre iluminado y esplendoroso.

Sakura recordó haber estado allí con Nakuru, recordó cuando compraron ropa y todas sus nuevas pertenencias.

- Vamos Sakura, hay una tienda arriba con ropa muy bonita.

- Vale.

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo cogidas de la mano, Shaoran las miraba con no muy buenos ojos, Meiling tramaba algo, seguramente se había imaginado que entre él y Sakura había algo especial, desgraciadamente no se daba el caso.

Las siguió y entro en la dichosa tienda, de estilo moderno. Toda la ropa colgada en mostradores de metal, que con la colocación de las luces brillaban exageradamente.

Meiling tomó varios vestidos y entró en el probador, Shaoran se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente al probador, Sakura se sentó junto a él para esperar a Meiling.

- ¿No te pruebas ropa?- preguntó Shaoran como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Es que... no quiero que gastes en mi más de lo que te has gastado ya...

- Ya, pero si quieres venir a la fiesta de esta noche tendrás que comprarte algo- dijo apartándole la mirada, acababa de invitarla a salir.

- ¿Iré?- preguntó conmocionada.

- Sí quieres venir conmigo claro.

- ¿Me estás invitando a ir contigo?- preguntó incrédula y llena de felicidad.

- Pensaba quedarme en casa para que no te sintieras sola... además nunca fuiste a una fiesta de tal envergadura... nos lo pasaremos bien.

- ¡Gracias Shaoran!- dijo abrazándole mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios.

Shaoran se puso muy rojo y en ese momento salía Meiling con uno de los vestidos puestos.

- ¿Qué tal me queda?

- Es muy bonito- le dijo Sakura acariciando la tela .

- Quiero estar reluciente para mi novio.

- ¿Novio?

- Claro, se llama Ren Zhen, es el hermanastro del que hace la fiesta.

- Ren Zhen es hijo de un importante empresario, es el pequeño de tres hermanos, Frank Zhen es americano, hijo de su última esposa- explicó Shaoran.

- Su familia es como una novela. ¿Me queda bien entonces?

- Sí, te queda muy bien.

- Seguiré buscando, pero este lo apartamos por si no me gusta ninguno más.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la zona de los vestidos, miró unos cuantos, pero no sabía cuál escoger, todos eran preciosos, de todos los tamaños y colores, de todas las texturas, ¿Cuál sería el indicado?

- Seguro que con este vestido, Shaoran caerá rendido ante tus pies- señaló Meiling coquetamente a la chica.

- Pero yo no quiero que se caiga, seguro que se hace daño.

Meiling rió.

- No me refería a eso, veo como miras a mi primo, se que te gusta, y él no se comporta así con todas las chicas, eres la primera mujer que veo que entra a su apartamento.

- Bueno, yo...

- la verdad que haríais una bonita pareja, ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque creo que no me recuerda- explicó con tristeza.

- ¿Durante la infancia?- preguntó Meiling asombrada.

- Sí , pero tuve que irme

- ¿Te cambiaste de país?

- No, volví al Shiromizu... mi hogar.

- ¿Y como os recontasteis?

- Le busqué y le encontré- explicó sonrojada.

- Es una bonita historia, espero que salga bien y no vayas con malas intenciones.

- Él ahora me está protegiendo.

- ¿Te protege, de quién?

- De Dóride- murmuró con la voz rota.

- Entonces él te quiere.

- No lo sé aún, pero no perderé la esperanza.

- Por lo pronto te invitó a venir ¿cierto?

- Sí- asintió animadamente.

- Entonces, llévate este, te voy a ayudar, quiero mucho a mi primo y tú me has caído muy bien.

- Gracias- agradeció regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Receloso miraba el joven Li desde el sofá, sabía que Meiling era afortunada por recibir aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Desde el día en el que estuvieron en el bosque de los cerezos la compañía de Sakura era vital para el día a día del muchacho, se sentía dueño de aquellos preciosos orbes verdes.

Meiling miró hacía él descubriendo que las espiaba, le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y le guiñó el ojo, este totalmente rojo salió de la tienda para tomar el aire.

_- ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí ahora? Qué vergüenza..._

Una chica se acercó a él y le habló, a la vez que Sakura y Meiling salían sonrientes de la zapatería que acababan de entrar.

- Y sabes Sakura te recomiendo que te pintes como te dije, así podrás estar perfect... ¿Estas bien?

- Esa chica... - preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Shaoran hablaba con una chica, una joven guapa y de bonita figura, el chico la observaba tras una pétrea mirada, parecía que estaban discutiendo.

- Creo que es Yinéisi.

- ¿Quién es Yinéisi?, Antes la mencionasteis.

- Yinéisi era una antigua compañera, estaba en nuestra clase hasta que terminamos esa fase, ella parece que se enamoró de Shaoran, pero... él no la quiere a ella, Shaoran intentó no hacerle daño, pero creo que fue peor.

- ¿Shaoran no la quiere?

- No, además recuerdo que le llamaba en mitad de la noche y le hacía la vida imposible, es la rival número uno en la larga lista de las que van detrás de él.

- No me gusta nada- aclaró con la voz temblorosa.

- Bah, no te preocupes, no es una amenaza.

Mientras tanto la pareja.

- Yo siento, pero entre tu y yo no puede haber nada- dijo educadamente.

- Vamos Li, llámame por mi nombre... Yinéisi.

- Está bien.

- Si tú dices eso- hizo una pausa- tan solo hazme un favor, solo un beso.

- Eso no puede ser- le dijo Shaoran seriamente.

- Sueño con un beso tuyo, con mil caricias y otros mil abrazos, sueño todas las noches que me ames y que... – Yinéisi miró hacía Sakura y Meiling- ...haré entonces eso...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

Yinéisi en un movimiento rápido y certero, agarró la camiseta de Shaoran y chocó sus labios contra los de él.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, Meiling contuvo la respiración de la impresión y los latidos del corazón de Sakura se notaron más lentos y pausados, toda la alegría del momento desapareció, no entendía muchas cosas de la sociedad y cultura humana.

Pero algo que también estaba en su cultura es el beso, una muestra sagrada de amor entre dos personas, y él estaba besando unos labios que no eran los suyos.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó cuando la chica salió corriendo del lugar.

Shaoran escuchó la llamada de su prima y vio correr a Sakura, instintivamente soltó a Yinéisi de un empujón y salió corriendo tras la sirena.

Meiling se acercó a Yinéisi, soltó las bolsas y al ver la sonrisa malévola de esta, le abofeteó la cara.

- Te conozco Yinéisi Rang, y no me equivoco cuando pienso que lo hiciste todo aposta, sabías que Sakura estaría aquí, lo planeaste todo.

- Li Meiling,¿Cómo piensas que conocía a esa tal Sakura?

- Sabes perfectamente por los lugares donde se mueve mi primo y...

- ¿Estas celosa?, ¿Piensas que Shaoran no amará a otra que no seas tú?- rió.

- ¿Celos?, yo quiero lo mejor para mi primo, y lo mejor se llama Sakura, oh... qué casualidad, es el nombre de la chica por la que se fue- dijo irónica mientras se iba con todas las bolsas.

Yinéisi se quedó de pie y sin palabras en aquel lugar, sabía que la había hecho daño y estaba orgullosa, pero las palabras de Meiling Li, la habían hecho pensar, debía dar golpes más fuertes.

Sakura lloraba sentada en la fuente que se encontraba en la última planta, había bajado muchas escaleras y había recorrido muchos pasillos, muchas personas habían visto su correría y se preguntaban el por qué de su llanto.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Shaoran quién la estuvo persiguiendo, él se preguntaba como una chica como ella, podía correr tan rápido, era increíble.

Cuando llegó ante ella, lo primero que hizo fue tomarla de las muñecas y levantarla fuertemente para estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos.

Ella lloró en su pecho, y él aspiraba su aroma.

- Perdóname Sakura... fue sin quererlo, nunca hubiera pensado que ella me besaría.

- La besaste a ella... la elegiste a ella... ya todo está perdido ahora...

- ¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?

- Porque te besó ella... ya no podéis separaros...

- Un simple beso no es suficiente para unir una persona con otra Sakura.

- Pero en el Shiromizu y en tantas películas siempre que se besan... terminan juntos...

Shaoran alzó la vista de Sakura y se miraron a los ojos, la seriedad de él la hacía estremecer y las lágrimas de ella le partían en dos.

- Si te sirve de algo, yo no cerré los ojos, eso es algo que debiste tener en cuenta, yo no quise participar en ese beso, es más ella se abalanzó sobre mi...

Sakura se secó las lágrimas, los ojos le brillaban, escuchó atentamente toda palabra de Shaoran en aquel momento, el dolor que había sentido en aquel momento desapareció.

- Sakura yo no quise ha...

No pudo continuar, porque sus labios habían sido ocupados por los de Sakura, aquellos labios que quería poseer, le estaban acariciando ahora, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ella, aunque tomó la posición en aquel beso y tomó el control.

Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, luego entre una sonrisa se abrazaron fuertemente y tras mirarse de nuevo volvieron a juntar sus labios, no hacían falta las palabras en aquel momento... fue un momento muy bonito.

Aquel espectáculo era visto por todos los que pasaban a su alrededor y claro está por una espectadora que lloraba de emoción, Meiling.

_- Ya era hora que Shaoran encontrase a quién querer._

Shaoran se separó de aquel tierno beso que se había producido con los labios de la sirena, y así cerca el uno del otro respiraron del mismo aire, no querían separarse por nada del mundo.

- Sakura, estuve pensándolo mucho, pero ya no tengo duda alguna, si fallaba tendría que enfrentarme a ti diariamente y ver que no soy correspondido, pues no sería capaz de separarte de mí... entraste en mi vida misteriosamente, y tú vida es mi reto, quiero descubrir todo lo que hay en ti, no quiero que tengas dudas y deseo pedirte que te quedes a mi lado... por favor...

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego volvió a sonreír.

- Shaoran, vine por ti y espero que me protejas siempre de Dóride y que cuides de mí, que no me separes de ti jamás... Shaoran quiero que seas totalmente mío y yo ser completamente tuya...

- Te quiero Sakura.

- Yo también- dijo mientras los labios del chico volvieron a cubrirla.

Comieron en un restaurante japonés, y tras despedirse de Meiling que tomó un taxi se dirigieron en otro hasta la residencia de los Li, y como de costumbre entraron a escondidas.

El sol pegaba fuerte, y ya desde el ascensor se notaba el calor, entraron en el silencioso apartamento y encontraron a Nakuru dormida en el sillón.

Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a ella para despertarla, Shaoran se dirigió al baño directamente.

- Buenas tardes Nakuru- susurró Sakura despertándola.

- ¡Sakura! Volvisteis ¡Qué pronto!... y qué vergüenza, estaba limpiando aquí y ya sabes... dormida me quedé.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo y Nakuru se levantó.

Shaoran desde la puerta de su habitación habló.

- Nakuru, deberás ayudar a Sakura a arreglarse, esta noche nos vamos a una fiesta.

- Lo sé- explicó feliz- ¡Sakura enséñame tu vestido!

- Sí- exclamó ella, se dirigieron a la habitación y se encerraron en el baño después.

Shaoran estuvo matando el tiempo estudiando, pronto serían los exámenes y debía concentrarse, aunque últimamente poco podía, pues la simple presencia de Sakura hacía que se le quitaran las ganas de no hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

La tarde pasó sin contemplaciones, silenciosa como la niebla, cuando Shaoran se quiso dar cuenta, era la hora de vestirse.

Las chicas habían estado toda la tarde metidas en el baño y seguramente ya estarían listas, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al apartamento contiguo, donde se bañó y se preparó.

Se puso unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta del mismo color, tipo manga la sisa. (Nota de Hikari: no se como se escribe... xDDD, sin mangas.) El pelo lo llevaba revuelto.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces y abrió una Sakura radiante, el vestido que llevaba, era un traje atrevido y moderno, de color granate, escotado y sin mangas, muy suelto, atado debajo del pecho y le llegaba por mitad del muslo. En los pies llevaba unos tacones que tenían varias tiras atadas hasta la rodilla negros.

Maquillada muy al natural, tenía los labios pintados con un brillo y los ojos con un tipo de maquillaje llamado ahumado con colores dorados. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso.

Shaoran casi se cae al verla, se sonrojó tanto que balbuceó.

- Es... tás... real... realmente... espectacular...- se apresuró a decir.

- Muchas gracias, tu también estás muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó nervioso.

- Sí.

Caminaron hasta la puerta principal, donde Ren Zhen acompañado de Meiling les esperaban en el coche del primero.

La pareja bajó a recibirlos.

- ¡Sakura estás magnífica! Pensé que iríamos a tu casa a recogerte.

- Gracias, tu también estás muy bien- sonrió esta.

- Vaya Li, ¿De donde sacaste una chica tan hermosa?- preguntó Ren Zhen admirando la belleza de la sirena.

- Una larga historia... – abrevió Li.

- Mi nombre es Ren Zhen, soy el novio de Meiling, encantado.

- Yo me llamo Sakura, igualmente.

- Será mejor que vayamos al coche...

- ¡Claro!- dijo Ren Zhen.

Los chicos se sentaron delante y las chicas detrás, nadie imaginó lo que ocurriría en aquella fiesta, que sin duda no olvidarían jamás. Un cuarto de hora más o menos tardaron en llegar al lugar, durante el trayecto, las risas, bromas y la música era lo que predominaban, y hablaron sobre lo que sería la fiesta y más cosas.

La casa de la familia Zhen, era muy grande, una mansión lujosa con grandes jardines y una enorme piscina, aquel día repleto de luz, color y música. Las parejas entraban y salían, había dos guardias de seguridad en la puerta, Ren Zhen se abrió paso con el coche y consiguió aparcar.

Shaoran bajó del coche y abrió la puerta a su invitada, Ren Zhen lo hizo con su novia.

La música sonaba al compás de los movimientos de los que bailaban en la pista de baile en el jardín.

Un precioso iluminado hacía que tanto árboles como la piedra blanca de las escaleras y barandas se iluminaran.

El agua de la piscina se movía e incluso cambiaba de color, los barman detrás de la barra hacían infinidad de mezclas y las camareras pasaban canapés a sus invitados.

Sakura jamás se imaginó que algo así podía existir, caminaron hacía la barra y todos los hombres que pasaban alrededor de ellos contemplaba a la joven del vestido granate, Shaoran frunció el ceño un poco, celoso.

El Dj, cambiaba la música según le iban diciendo, las jóvenes se contoneaban coquetas y los hombres bailaban en círculo al su alrededor.

Rápidamente Ren Zhen y Meiling desaparecieron entre la pista, Shaoran buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos, pronto encontró a Gao Xing hablando animadamente con varias chicas, entre ellas su novia.

- Hola- saludó Shaoran cordialmente.

- ¡Qué pasa!- saludó este animadamente- ¿Quién es esta preciosidad?

- Gao Xing, te presento a Sakura, Sakura, este es un amigo mío, Gao Xing.

- Un placer.

- ¡Perdona no te oigo con la música!- exclamó Gao Xing sonriendo.

- dije que un placer- repitió ella un poco más fuerte.

- Bueno, ¿Quieres beber algo Sakura?

- Sí por favor.

Shaoran la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la barra, había bastante gente así que tuvieron que esperar, Shaoran miraba mal a todos los hombres que prácticamente devoraban a Sakura con los ojos. Shaoran acabó por tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más a él. Con ese gesto les demostraba quién era el manda más.

Pidieron varias bebidas con alcohol y se dirigieron donde estaban Ren Zhen y Meiling hablando animadamente con Nuán Huo.

- Vaya, vaya, Shaoran Li acompañado de una joven mujer, ¿Es acaso una consecuencia de todo el alcohol que he bebido? – exclamó Nuán Huo algo borracho.

- Aún tienes que beber más- rió el chico.

- Mi nombre es Sakura.

- Un placer, mi nombre es Nuán Huo y soy amigo de Li desde hace ya mucho tiempo- explicó el chico un poco alegre a causa del alcohol.

- Sí bueno...- evadió Shaoran.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de su bebida y se extrañó por el sabor, Shaoran había visto la escena y se acercó a su oído.

- Te sabe extraño porque lleva algo de alcohol.

- ¿Y qué es el alcohol?

- Fermentación de productos naturales, es algo que no solemos beber a menudo, tan solo debes de ver a Nuán Huo para darte cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer el alcohol.

- No se mantiene en pie- sonrió Sakura.

- Aunque bueno... ese es su estado natural...- bromeó.

Sakura rió y Shaoran se apartó de su oído y bebió un trago de su bebida.

- Al fin Shaoran Li se echó novia... y qué novia... ¿habéis llegado lejos?

Shaoran escupió su bebida por la impresión y se sonrojó, todos rieron menos la pareja. Shaoran porque se encontraba demasiado rojo y Sakura no comprendió la broma.

- Nada de eso- se apresuró a decir.

- Tan reservado como siempre- rió.

Bebieron por lo menos dos vasos más, el alcohol había calentado todos sus cuerpos, Sakura y Meiling se internaron en la casa dispuestas a ir al baño.

El ambiente de la casa si que estaba caldeado, infinidad de parejas se besaban y se acariciaban en la oscuridad de las esquinas y recovecos, había una larga cola para el baño.

En el momento que Meiling entró una chica conocida por Sakura salió de allí, esa chica la reconoció al verla.

- vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí- prorrumpió Yinéisi con sorna.

- No quiero hablar contigo- aclaró Sakura a la defensiva.

- No te pongas así princesita, ya viste que Shaoran es mío.

- Eso es mentira.

- ¿Y dime entonces a quién besó en los labios?

- Pero él no lo quiso así.

- Oh... no me digas que después te besó a ti... ¿Sabes eso como se llama? Segundo plato.

- No te entiendo.

- Parece ser que conmigo no tuvo suficiente, y fue a por ti, además que ¿Sabes lo que realmente le gusta a Shaoran?

- No se a que te refieres, pero le gusta mucho el chocolate- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

Yinéisi se la quedó mirando por unos instantes cuestionándose la inocencia de la chica que tenía delante, por un momento pareció que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero desechó la idea al ver el dolor en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

- A Shaoran le encanta que sus novias bailen con muchos hombres a la vez, que sean el centro de atención, por eso le gusta tu compañía porque todos te miran a ti, si quieres que Shaoran de el gran paso... deberías hacer lo que te digo- dijo engañando a la inocente sirena- a él le gusta hacer eso también.

- ¡Mientes!- gritó Sakura antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Bajó al jardín y la escena que encontró la hizo temblar de celos, Shaoran hablaba animadamente con cuatro chicas muy guapas, se dirigió a la barra llena de tristeza.

El barman la miró sonriente cuando la vio aparecer.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la pequeña flor?

- La pena no cabe en mi...

- ¿Eres actriz?, Parece sacado de una obra de teatro, ten guapa, seguro que esto te alivia- dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso con una mezcla.

Sakura la tomó de un trago y este alabándola le preparó otro y otro, llegó el momento en que Sakura estaba totalmente borracha, apenas veía bien y se reía por todos los comentarios que el simpático barman le hacía.

Shaoran estaba viendo toda la escena, Sakura hablando animadamente con el guapo barman, Nuán Huó llenó su vaso y se lo acercó.

- Toma Li, seguro que te gusta esta mezcla, yo la llamo bomba atómica- canturreó Nuán Huo completamente borracho.

Shaoran que estaba completamente enfadado, ni siquiera oyó lo que le había dicho su amigo, como tampoco notó la falta de hielo en su bebida.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Nuán Huo.

- Está bien.

- Vamos, te hago otro.

Shaoran no podía retirar la mirada de Sakura, esta le miró a los ojos y salió de la barra, contempló como se movían las jóvenes al compás de la canción e intentó copiarlas, al cabo de cinco minutos, ya podía alternar pasos y moverse con gracia y extrema sensualidad.

Shaoran bebió otro vaso de golpe, llevaría encima unas siete u ocho copas, era imposible que un abstemio como él aguantase todo ese alcohol y parecer sobrio.

Perdió la visión totalmente de Sakura, pues una pareja más mayor que él se puso delante quitándole la escena que estaba interesado en ver.

- ¿Os Quitáis de delante?- gritó Shaoran a la pareja completamente disgustado.

Pero estos no le escucharon, Shaoran se acercó a ellos y los empujó.

El hombre que besaba a su novia quiso pegarle, pero la novia no le dejó. Al parecer le conocía muy bien y sabía que este no era el verdadero Shaoran Li al que conocía.

- ¿Li Shaoran?- preguntó.

- ¿Nakuru?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido- lo siento yo...

- Pero Li, estás borracho...

- no estoy borracho... ¿Qué haces aquí?- intentó no perder la compostura.

- Pues ya me ves, aquí en la fiesta, mi novio también fue invitado.

Shaoran miró al novio, era más alto que Nakuru, por lo menos una cabeza, tenía el semblante oscurecido, y sus ojos ardían con deseos de patear al insolente muchacho que los había molestado antes.

- Shaoran Li, te presento a mi novio, Toya Kinomoto.

- Un placer, siento lo de antes.

- ¿Li?, ¿No es la familia para la que trabajas?

- Sí pero... ¿Li, dónde está Sakura?

- Está bailando allí... - señaló a la joven que ya tenía un gran corrillo de chicos babeando por ella.

- Veo que os lo pasáis bien... – murmuró Nakuru algo preocupada.

- Sí, claro... sobre todo ella...

- Vamos Shaoran está pidiendo tu atención a gritos, ¿No ves como te mira?

- Pero...

- Ve con ella y diviértete, no es bueno que estés aquí escondido y encima celoso, además tenéis que cuidar el uno del otro, pues mañana no podré estar allí, ya que es mi día libre.

- Está bien... diviértete tu también, un placer en conocerle- se refirió a Toya.

- Igualmente...

Shaoran se fue en dirección a Sakura.

- Menudo mocoso...

- Es un chico muy bueno... solo que está borracho, no se lo tomes en cuenta...

- Un mocoso es lo que es...

Shaoran caminaba en dirección a la sirena, veía como Sakura levantaba los brazos y bailaba, los chicos aplaudían sus movimientos, mientras que ellas tiraba miradas a Shaoran.

Que corroído por los celos alejó a tantos hombres tenía por delante...

...Hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

Se miraron a los ojos repletos de pasión, había fuego en sus miradas, Shaoran tomó a la chica que había dejado de bailar por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

A su oído le susurró con el aliento cálido.

- ¿Qué diablos haces Sakura?

- Esperar a que des el gran paso- contestó ella con picardía.

- ¿Te diviertes causándome celos?

- Te di exactamente lo que tú me diste...

- ¿Cuándo te he dado pie para que te pongas celosa?

- Antes cuando estabas rodeado por ellas- dijo agudizando la vista.

- Así que devuelves los hechos con la misma moneda, aunque en este caso ellas eran amigas mías y no eran simples borrachos como los que has utilizado tú.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Sakura me has provocado.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Shaoran se acercó a ella rápidamente y la besó con fiereza en los labios, Sakura correspondió a aquel beso con la misma intensidad.

Los hombres que aún seguían esperando un baile más de la chica se fueron en el momento en que los labios del chico fueron ocupados por los de ella.

_Habían perdido la batalla._

Todos los sentimientos que se habían cultivado durante las tres horas de celos que habían pasado ahora estaban siendo descargados en los labios del otro.

No supieron cuando entre beso y beso se chocaron contra la primera pared, ni cuando aquellas caricias calentaron dejaron sus cuerpos en estado de ebullición.

La música acompañaba el momento, susurros del corazón, beso y beso, sus lenguas hicieron una erótica danza y sus manos recorrían cada milímetro de sus pieles.

Ren Zhen al ver la escena, y sabiendo lo borrachos que estaban, decidió llevarles en coche hasta la casa de Li, allí el mismo podría llevarla a ella hasta su casa, durante el trayecto, se enfriaron un poco.

- Li, llévala tú a su casa, no puedo entretenerme más porque Meiling, no sabe que estoy aquí y no quiero problemas con ella.

- Sí, claro, no te preocupes.

Bajaron del coche y este se fue al momento, se quedaron solos ante la negrura de la noche, se volvieron a mirar llenos de pasión e instintivamente volvieron a besarse.

Sakura mordía ligeramente los labios del chico intentando exprimir todo el calor que emanaba, Shaoran recorría su espalda y todo su ser.

Sin ningún cuidado esta vez, ciegos de pasión, entraron por la puerta principal y sin separar sus bocas entraron en el apartamento del chico.

¿Cuándo los tacones habían quedado atrás?, ¿Cuándo lo hizo la camisa de él?

Sakura recorrió con sus dedos la piel del castaño y él saboreando toda la pasión mordió el cuello de la sirena y esta gimió placenteramente.

Se miraron a los ojos borrachos de amor y tras cerrar de un portazo la puerta del apartamento corrieron hasta la habitación del chico.

Shaoran fue esta vez quién mordió los labios de la chica, esta despeinaba por detrás el pelo de la nuca del chico.

Sus cuerpos ardían en el deseo que se había formado en aquel momento, toda la inocencia de ambos se perdió en el momento en que las sábanas del chico rozaron la piel desnuda de ella.

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	12. La Advertencia de Ieran Li

**- El canto de la Sirena - **

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, y la historia me pertenece.**

**Con respecto a los signos de diálogo, avisaré siempre cuando piensan o hablan, Espero que disfrutes y me dejes algún Review.**

**¡Opina! Y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo XII –**

**- La advertencia de Ieran Li -**

Los rayos del sol le despertaron y abrió los ojos con una perezosa lentitud, su visión aún no se había acostumbrado a la penumbra que provocaban las tupidas cortinas que tenía en las ventanas.

Lo malo de levantarse con resaca no es que te duela la cabeza porque te de vueltas la lámpara que tienes colgada en el techo, te arda el estómago, te sientas débil o tengas los ojos enrojecidos. Lo malo de la resaca es la incertidumbre.

Abrió los ojos y finalmente pudo ver que enfrente de él, y en la misma posición, -de costado- se encontraba Sakura. No recordaba como habían llegado hasta allí, pero se imaginó que habrían llegado borrachos y habrían yacido juntos en la cama.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado pues no quería despertarla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de un hecho importante y que no recordaba, casi grita de la impresión.

¡Estaba desnudo! La miró rápidamente y ella se encontraba en su misma condición, estaba desnuda y no recordaba el haberse acostado con ella. Inocentemente rezó para que solamente se hubieran quitado la ropa.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se movió un poco, Shaoran descubrió un poco la manta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asustado aparentemente.

- Buenos días- saludó ella medio dormida aún.

- Hola, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

- No... ¿y tú? Me siento dolorida...

- Dios mío... qué he hecho... - preguntó al volver a ver la mancha de sangre que se encontraba en las sábanas.

- ¿Qué es esto hijo mío?- preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Las cosas no podían ir peor. La cabeza del clan, Ieran Li estaba en la puerta contemplándolo todo, su hijo pequeño, el futuro líder del clan, con una chica en la cama.

- Madre... – no podía gesticular palabra- ¿Qué...

- Hace más de cuatro días que no se nada de ti, se que estabas en casa porque Nakuru llevaba comida a tu apartamento... pensé que estabas ocupado estudiando pero esta mañana me han comunicado que viniste anoche ebrio con una joven.

- Madre yo...

- Me has decepcionado hijo... las reglas estaban muy claras...

Shaoran no podía gesticular ni una sola palabra, a pesar de la vergüenza de verse descubierto con Sakura en la cama, no retiró la mirada a su madre.

- Será mejor que lo discutamos durante el desayuno. Vístete, en diez minutos os quiero ver a los dos en mi despacho.

- Sí madre...

Ieran desapareció detrás de la puerta, Shaoran se dejó caer sobre la cama abatido, su madre le había descubierto, tanto cuidado para nada... ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y le abrazó, mientras que le acariciaba el pecho con una mano, intentaba tranquilizarle.

- Sakura... ella es mi madre... es la cabeza del clan Li... por tenerte aquí he desobedecido varias normas que ella nos impuso...

- ¿Qué pasará ahora?- preguntó preocupada.

- El problema es qué pasará ahora con nosotros... – dijo mientras se quitaba a la chica de encima, la destapó hasta la cintura y colocó su cabeza en su vientre.

- Shao... ran...

- No creo que seas consciente de lo que pasó anoche... pero tú y yo estábamos borrachos y perdimos el control... ¿Recuerdas algo?

- Lo tengo todo oscuro...

- Ayer tú y yo fuimos uno, hicimos el amor... Sakura no sé si me puse protecciones...

- ¿Podría quedarme embarazada?- preguntó.

- Posiblemente... y fue tu primera vez... por eso la sangre de la cama... Oh Dios qué te he hecho...

- Yo no me arrepiento, Shaoran.

- Yo tampoco, pero aún somos jóvenes y no estamos preparados para ese paso...

Sakura apoyó las dos manos en la cabeza de Shaoran y acarició sus cabellos.

- No voy a engendrar un hijo tuyo, no te preocupes, yo lo sabría...

Shaoran dio un beso en el vientre de Sakura y luego subió hasta sus labios donde le propinó un tierno beso.

Se separaron tras unos instantes, Shaoran miró a la joven que jugueteaba con aquel colgante que alguna vez habría sido suyo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Shaoran confundido.

- Ya te lo explicaré- dijo ella misteriosamente.

Más tarde, y aunque realmente no querían levantarse de la cama, Ieran Li les había avisado que tenían que estar en diez minutos en el salón, así que se asearon un poco y se vistieron rápidamente, no querían llegar tarde...

Shaoran condujo a Sakura por la residencia Li, hasta llegar al pasillo de Ieran Li, llamó varias veces a su despacho.

- Adelante.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y entró en primer lugar, después entró Sakura algo temerosa.

- Sentaos por favor.

Ambos se sentaron en dos sillones que se encontraban frente al escritorio de la madre de Shaoran, esta les miraba desde su silla inquisitivamente a ambos.

- Como espero que ya sepas, yo soy Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran.

- Sí... - contestó tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Sakura.

- ¿Tendrás un apellido?

- No señora.

- ¿Cómo es posible, no tienes padres?

- Tengo madre pero no conozco a mi padre.

- ¿Cuál es el apellido de su madre?

- ella tampoco tiene- dijo Sakura convincente.

- Eso no puede ser.

- En el sitio de donde vengo, el apellido no se usa.

- ¿De donde eres?

- Solo puedo decirle del sitio donde nací.

- Dilo pues.

- El lugar en donde nací se hacía llamar Shiromizu.

- ¿Es una ciudad?

- Más o menos, sí.

- ¿De qué país es?

- Se encuentra en este mismo continente, no vivo en un país exactamente, simplemente es una gran ciudad.

- Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido, si es una broma...

- No lo es madre, aunque parezca extraño.

- ¿La defiendes?

- Madre, el culpable soy yo, acogí a Sakura hace más de una semana y la dejé vivir en mi apartamento junto a mi.

- Lo de esta noche se ha repetido antes, entonces- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- No, esta fue la primera ver de ambos.

- Y eso como lo sabes, ¿Cómo sabes que ella no...

- Ya basta madre, Sakura no es una mala persona, es la chica más dulce y más... yo que sé... es única, y es la única en mi vida, puedes estar tranquila.

- ¿Y tú?- refiriéndose a Sakura.

- Estoy enamorada de su hijo, siempre lo he estado, nací para estar con él y no voy a dejar que nos separen.

- ¿Qué decide madre?- preguntó Shaoran seriamente.

- Tus exámenes son dentro de tres días, si apruebas todas con la máxima nota, podrás seguir con ella, si no es así, no la volverás a ver.

- Trato hecho.

- Puedes retirarte, pero tú Sakura quédate.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y en sus ojos la preocupación era más que visible, con una reverencia a su madre y se retiró.

- Realmente no pareces una chica corriente, de esas que se aprovecharon de mi hijo para entrar en el status de la familia Li- le dijo a Sakura tras unos instantes.

- No señora. Lo único que quiero de esta familia es su hijo, nada más.

- Tus intenciones no parecen malas, Sakura, te mostraré algo, mi clan posee una magia ancestral que nos dieron unos dioses de tierras lejanas.

Ieran salió de su despacho acompañado por Sakura y ambas se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la primera.

Ieran Li cerró la puerta tras ella y echó el cerrojo, estaban encerradas, así nadie las molestaría.

- Aquellos dioses nos dieron unos poderes que aún perviven en nuestra familia, aunque cuanto más lejos nos alejamos de aquellos primeros que utilizaron ese poder, menos magia poseemos, el centro de esa magia es ahora mi hijo.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó evadiéndose.

- Cuando vi ese colgante en el cuello de mi hijo hace ya años, temí este momento.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó.

- El colgante que tiene Shaoran en el cuello te pertenece, ¿verdad?

Sakura se puso nerviosa, ¿cómo era capaz esa mujer de haber adivinado un secreto tan bien guardado?

- No hace falta que disimules pequeña.

- _¿Cómo lo sabe? Ese tipo de conchas... es imposible que ella sepa sobre ellas, solo se dan en la cámara de Poseidón y se regala a todas las niñas sin nombre..._- pensó Sakura.

- Contesta Sakura.

- ¿Por qué deduces que es mío?- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa.

- No me equivoco entonces, como te dije, tengo un poder especial.

Sakura miró los ojos de la mujer, esta rompió el contacto visual.

- No...

- Y esta noche debes volver si no me equivoco...

- No lo voy a hacer.

- Si no lo haces, presiento que una fuerza mayor hará más daño de lo que piensas, el mundo se sumirá en un perfecto caos.

- No puedo volver- dijo seriamente- Shaoran y yo estamos juntos ahora y nadie nos separará.

- Veo que las lagunas del idioma y cultura se han cerrado esta noche, se te ha concedido el saber absoluto de toda civilización humana.

- No sé a qué se refiere- mintió la joven dándole la espalda.

- Esta noche os habéis traspasado algo más que fluidos, parece mentira que no lo sepas, deberás marcharte antes del despertar de los poderes de mi hijo.

Sakura la volvió a mirar.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- Cuando cambien las mareas.

- ¡Pero eso es hoy!- protestó.

- No... aún faltan tres días... te recomiendo que dejes a mi hijo...

- Ahora dígame la verdad, Ieran Li ¿Cómo supo...

- Te equivocas, no sé si eres humana o no, solo te digo la predicción que tuve en sueños, puedes retirarte ya, no deseo hablar más contigo- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Podré quedarme hasta entonces?

- Acabo de advertirte, deberás marchar a tu lugar de origen, antes de la fecha, antes del despertar de mi único hijo.

- Nadie amará a su hijo en un futuro como yo le amo ahora en nuestro presente- expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ten fe que sí que habrá una mujer para él- susurró abriéndole la puerta.

Sakura no pudo soportar más la mirada de reprobación de Li Ieran y echó a correr. No le importó la mirada de confusión de los trabajadores que estaban apostados en sus puestos de trabajo. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la playa, corrió hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más.

Escaló las grandes rocas que formaban el gran espigón en el puerto. Las lágrimas se desvanecían como efímeros diamantes, calentando su rostro, enfriando su corazón.

El viento hacía ondular la tela de su vestido blanco. Finalmente se sentó sobre una roca y se acordó de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, cuyo nombre significa amistad. La piedra Onoma había escogido muy bien su nombre, como el de todas las sirenas.

Por un momento pensó cuál hubiera sido el nombre que la piedra le habría dado, y si se le hubiera concedido el derecho a un nombre.

- Flor de cerezo... ¿En qué me pareceré a un cerezo?- se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

_Quizás él te lo puso porque te vio tan libre y pura como las flores del cerezo blanco que vuela libremente por el viento y danza hasta su caída al suelo._

Sakura- ¡Diosa Afrodita!- exclamó ella.

El murmullo del viento acompañó a la voz de la Diosa que se le había manifestado a la pequeña sirena.

- Hola mi joven sirena.

- Oh Afrodita, lo estoy pasando mal, su madre... creo que sabe que soy una sirena...

- Realmente no lo sabe, pero los dioses del Olimpo otorgaron dones a muchas familias de noble alma.

- Entiendo.

- Ya Dóride no puede controlarte, ya tienes un nombre.

- ¿La piedra lo sabe?

- La piedra no responde ante nadie, tienes derecho a ser nombrada con un nombre.

- ¿Entonces Shaoran realmente no eligió mi nombre?- preguntó.

- Lo eligió. Te voy a decir una cosa pequeña y quiero que me escuches atentamente, el poder del amor ni yo misma puedo controlarlo. Ese humano al que amas se adelantó a la piedra y la piedra está conforme.

Por un momento Sakura se quedó sin palabras sopesando toda la información que acababa de recibir. Pese a tener todo el conocimiento humano, no comprendía muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. No comprendía lo que no se podía ver, tocar u oler.

- Pero ahora debo abandonarle- murmuró ocultando su rostro entre las piernas.

- ¿Por qué mi niña?

- Porque unas fuerzas mayores pueden hacerle daño.

- ¿A qué te refieres pequeña?

La sirena la observó con los ojos esmeraldas brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Secretamente la Diosa sintió celos al contemplar toda la belleza que se concentraba en aquel ser vivo y enamorado, por un momento deseó ser igual que ella.

- Mi señora, no quiero abandonarle.

- No lo hagas entonces.

- Pero debo hacerlo, hay sobre la tierra una mujer que amará a Shaoran sobre todas las cosas- hizo una pausa mirando al mar- al yo aparecer... privé a esa joven estar con él, yo no pertenezco a este mundo...- rompió a llorar.

Afrodita acarició los cabellos de la pequeña sirena mientras lloraba.

- Lloraré por él toda la eternidad... aletargaré en el templo de Poseidón cuando esté completamente desecha, como lo hizo mi madre y como lo hicieron muchas sirenas.

- La eternidad es muy larga incluso para ti que acabas de nacer.

- No soy tan valiente, no puedo vivir sin él.

- Gran futuro, llorar y llorar, ¿Qué hay de bueno en ello?

- ¿Puede un ser inmortal morir?

Afrodita abofeteó a la joven y la miró con reprobación

- Escúchame bien y no dejes que el pánico se adueñe de ti, ese bofetón es de parte de Atargatis.

La sirena vio como ante sus ojos la figura de la Diosa Atargatis emergía desde las rocas. Ataviada por algas y conchas de mar en el pelo la observó con sus ojos de plata.

- Instigaré lo que esa mujer te dijo, haz lo correcto y vuelve al mar dentro de tres días y regresa a su lado después.

- Seguiré velando por ti pequeña- murmuró Afrodita antes de desaparecer.

La diosa de rubios cabellos se desvaneció en una brisa y Atargatis sonrió amargamente convertida en sirena.

- Iré directamente a hablar con Dóride, reuniré al consejo de las oceánidas, pequeña mía.

- Gracias por todo- agradeció de todo corazón.

- Vuelve ahora a sus brazos mi sirena- Exclamó desvaneciéndose tras la espuma de una ola.

Sakura lloró durante mucho rato, sabía que de nada le servía llorar, pero era lo que en ese momento le pedía el corazón. Protegerse ante todo lo que se le venía encima era lo principal en ese momento.

Se sentía incapaz de revelarse su verdadera identidad a la persona que más amaba.

Tan blanco y brillante como una perla, el palacio de cristal y coral brillaba con luz propia en las profundidades del mar. Dóride siempre en su trono esperando noticias de la sirena prófuga. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos, sus verdes ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de la gran sala. Pensaba en muchísimas cosas desde que esa sirena, Sakura, le había desobedecido, había vuelto a salvar a un humano, y no a uno cualquiera, era el mismo al que había salvado años atrás.

Desde una de las ventanas entró una corriente marina y acompañada de espuma de mar apareció la Diosa Atargatis. Todas las sirenas y tritones que se encontraban en la gran sala –incluso Dóride- se arrodillaron ante su presencia. La Diosa ocupó su lugar en el trono y esperó a que Dóride, la Oceánide hablase primero.

- Venerable Ama mía, han pasado varios siglos desde que no regaláis con vuestra presencia nuestras vidas aquí, bajo el mar. Permítame que ose preguntaros. ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

- ¿Sabías que la sirena Sakura tomó mi vademécum?- preguntó seriamente.

- Debí de imaginarlo cuando se convirtió en humana.

- Está motivada por la Diosa Afrodita y por mí, que la cuidamos desde entonces.

- Pero mi diosa, como ya sabes, no está permitido el contacto entre sirenas y humanos si este último no fallece.

- Ella...

- Ella es rebelde desde que nació, sus sentimientos están ante todo, es egoísta y es una amenaza para todas nosotras, sugiero que la traigáis y se celebre un juicio...

- ¿Pretendes despertar a Poseidón?- preguntó con cautela.

- Desde luego, dentro de tres días, si ella no está aquí.

- Te lo prohíbo- ordenó Atargatis rotundamente.

- Si corre el rumor de que una sirena se ha enamorado de un humano y está con él, no quiero ni imaginar qué podría pasar, el fin de la especie...

- Lo se- asintió Atargatis seriamente.

- ¿Pensáis castigarla?

- Yo quise que estuviera con él y así estará hasta dentro de tres días.

- ¿Y después?

- Después, ya se verá.

El anochecer de aquel día había caído sobre los edificios de Hong Kong, y en el apartamento de los Li, Shaoran se encontraba estudiando, se había tomado muy en serio la advertencia de su madre. Sakura era demasiado importante para él y por nada del mundo querría que se la quitaran nada más comenzar una relación con ella.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notaba apenas la intensa mirada de unos finos ojos verdes desde el sillón, Sakura regaló una tierna sonrisa cuando el chico se levantó de allí y se estiró.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó.

- Luego continuaré un rato más- dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Te duele el cuello?

- Un poco la espalda- explicó restregándose con una mano.

- ¿Te hago un masaje?

- ¿Sabes hacerlo?

- Y sé hacer muchas cosas más- dijo divertida.

- Vale, ¿Me haces uno?- pidió feliz.

- Ponte aquí en el suelo, voy a por un poco de crema- exclamó dando saltitos por la habitación.

- ¿Crema?

Al rato, volvió Sakura con un bote de crema hidratante, pidió a Shaoran que se tumbara sin camiseta en el suelo, ella se amarró la camiseta que llevaba al pecho, pues tenía calor.

Echó crema sobre la espalda de Shaoran, que se retorció suavemente con el contacto del líquido frío sobre su piel, y comenzó a dar un masaje suave y rápido, después lento y más fuerte. El chico daba un respingo cada vez que Sakura daba un masaje que le gustaba, le dejó varias veces la piel de gallina.

Le estaba gustando aquel masaje al chico, cuando la sirena rozó su cuello, él vio el cielo aparecerse ante él.

- ¿Dónde has...

- Shh... no hables- pidió mientras que daba masajes por la larga espalda del muchacho.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza y vio de ella solamente sus tersas piernas y su mini pantalón vaquero, la temperatura en su cuerpo ascendió, Sakura le bajó la cabeza mientras entonaba una pequeña risa.

Y se cambió de lugar, a su lado, volvía a extender crema sobre los hombros del chico y con sus nudillos recorrió la columna vertebral, era toda una experta.

Hubo un momento de alta tensión, Sakura deseaba cada uno de los músculos que acariciaba con sus manos, se colocó sobre él y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, ahí quedaron los dos tumbados, uno sobre el otro, Shaoran notaba la cintura de ella en lo bajo de su espalda y su vientre al descubierto a continuación.

Aquel momento fue el clímax, Shaoran cerró los ojos y vio claramente escenas sobre aquella tórrida noche, el gemir de ambos entrelazándose con los movimientos placenteros de él, la súplica de más intensidad por parte de ella, las caricias y los arañazos, la respiración acelerada, el sudor...

No aguantó, cuando volvió a la realidad se la quitó de encima en un movimiento rápido y se lanzó sobre ella como un jaguar sobre su presa, se miraron a los ojos, había fuego en sus miradas.

Acarició el vientre plano de la chica y restregó en movimientos circulares los restos de la crema, cuando produjo el movimiento deseado –cosquillas-, la miró a los ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

Sakura aún riéndose por las cosquillas dejó de reír cuando vio lo que pasaría, y lo deseaba.

El roce de sus labios la hizo estremecer, toda la pasión acumulada durante la sesión de masaje la estaba descargando ahora con ella, en sus labios.

Hambriento de ella, Hambriento de amor, devoró los labios de Sakura dulcemente, explorando todos los recovecos de Sakura con la lengua, quería conocerla, quería aprender todos los sabores de ella. Toda ella.

Estaría loco si no la acariciase ahora, pero una caricia sobre el pecho al descubierto hizo que metiera sus frías manos en el vientre de la chica y subiera descaradamente.

- ... Shaoran... – gimió su nombre volviéndole loco.

La besó con fiereza y sus lenguas danzaban igual que un tango, pasión, amor, sensualidad, sexo.

La camiseta de ella saltó por los aires, dejándola en ropa interior, la acarició sintiendo el placer que se agita por su espalda como un río salvaje. La risa aterciopelada de ella fue música para sus oídos.

Cada caricia era fuego, necesitaban sentirse más, su calor, el sudor, el sexo. Llegaría el momento en el que explotarían pero...

_**DING DONG**_ sonó el timbre.

Shaoran rápidamente se quitó de encima, exaltado soltó tal blasfemia digna de una excomulgación.

- ¡Voy!- dijo él, mientras le acercaba la camiseta a la joven para que se vistiera.

El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia y Shaoran se tuvo que morder la palma de la mano para tranquilizar la furia que sentía en su interior.

Era Nakuru con una gran bandeja para cenar.

- ¡Hola pareja!- exclamó ella risueña- he vuelto.

- ¡Hola Nakuru!- saludó la sirena animadamente.

Shaoran algo irritado miró con odio a la chica que evadió con maestría el mal genio del muchacho.

- Aquí os dejo unos bocadillos para que cenéis, ah por cierto me enteré que...

- Sí... mejor no hablemos de ello.

- ¿Qué dijo la señora?- preguntó Nakuru preocupada.

- Ella puede quedarse si yo apruebo.

- ¡Menos mal! Sakura encandilaste a la señora- suspiró aliviada Nakuru - seguro que fue tu bonita sonrisa.

- No te creas- se excusó Sakura sonrojada.

Por un momento Nakuru se quedó callada y miró con picardía a la pareja que tenía delante. Viendo los labios hinchados de ambos comprendió el por qué del mal humor de Shaoran, si los había interrumpido, lo sentía de verdad. Pero estaba en una situación bastante engorrosa y quiso tomarse una pequeña venganza.

- Sakura te has puesto la camiseta al revés- dijo con una sonrisa.

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	13. El círculo de Oceánides

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo XIII –**

**- El círculo de Oceánidas -**

Tempestad, desde hacía días el mar estaba agitado, grandes olas chocaban violentamente contra los muelles humanos.

El Dios Poseidón dormía plácidamente en una gruta oculta, pocas sirenas conocían su paradero, solo aquellas que deseaban aletargar junto a él se les mostraba el camino.

Dóride estaba realmente enfadada, más de quinientos años de perfecta armonía y ninguna de las sirenas había desobedecido ninguna orden suya.

Salvo una, que el destino había querido que se enamorase de un joven humano, y aunque la había castigado, aunque la había perdonado, ella seguía desobedeciéndola, cada respirar en la superficie, cada segundo, crispaba los nervios de la nereida.

Y para colmo, dos de las altas diosas del Olimpo la apoyaban a ella, a la sirena corrupta que llevaría a su especie a la extinción.

Ahora, Atargatis se encontraba en su trono, tan majestuosa como de costumbre, tan bella y blanca como la luna.

Dóride se mantenía recelosa de toda sirena hija de Atargatis, pues por extraño que pareciera, tenían unas leyes a parte que ella no podía cambiar, por ejemplo estar frente a la sagrada piedra onoma cuando quisieran.

Aunque las nereidas de Tetis y las sirenas de Atargatis siempre habían coexistido en paz, hubo varias veces que tuvieron enfrentamientos, aunque se había solucionado después.

Dóride nadaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, había muchas cosas en las que pensar, sabía que debía despertar al Dios del mar y que este castigara definitivamente a esa sirena, deseaba hacerlo aunque Atargatis se lo había negado.

- ¡Oh Madre!, Diosa Tetis, ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?- clamó sin obtener respuesta.

Tanto pensar hizo que un agudo dolor de cabeza la sucumbiera por completo, tenía que preservar la especie, costara lo que costara.

Despertaría a Poseidón, después de que se reuniera el círculo de coral, las grandes sabias, las que bordaban la historia, las que decidirían.

Aunque el problema realmente era Atargatis, que no permitiría que nada ocurriese a esa sirena llamada Sakura.

Definitivamente despertaría a Poseidón.

No muy lejos del Shiromizu, una sirena nadaba solitaria por un arrecife. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, ya había pasado un mes desde que su amiga había violado todas las leyes y emergió hasta la superficie para encontrarse con el humano que la había vuelto enloquecer.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hace una hija de Atargatis nadando sola, por qué no veneras a tu madre sagrada?

La chica sonrió, pues conocía aquella voz a la perfección, una voz suave y templada acompañado de una sonrisa afable.

- ¿Eriol?- le llamó por su nombre- pensaba en varias cosas.

- Se dice que últimamente el número de tiburones ha duplicado, es mejor que no pasees sola por estos lugares.

- Tan protector como de costumbre- sonrió la sirena.

- ¿Piensas en Sakura?- preguntó Eriol de pronto.

- Así es, estoy preocupada por ella, Dóride está furiosa, utilizó mucho poder cuando contactó con ella por última vez, ya no sé de lo que es capaz de hacer.

- Dóride ahora está bajo el mando de nuestra madre, Atargatis ha regresado.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó sorprendida, no se había enterado.

- Según me han dicho, ayer, ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?.

- Deberíamos ir a verla, debería hablarle de Sakura, Oh Eriol perdóname.

- Ella ya sabe de nuestra amiga- le explicó Eriol acariciándole el rostro.

- Espero que no le ocurra nada.

- Mas le vale volver al mar como Dóride le ordenó a través de esa humana.

- No lo hará, estoy segura- suspiró Tomoyo.

- Ya no se que pensar.

- Sakura encontró el amor fuera del mar, no abandonará tan fácilmente, si estuviera en su situación no lo haría- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Así que no me abandonarías- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- No, no lo haría, no te atrevas a dudarlo.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso- susurró Eriol abrazándola- pues yo no te abandonaría tampoco- y la besó.

En la cámara real, la diosa Atargatis se había reunido con siete Oceánidas y Dóride. Todas tenían un semblante serio, decidirían que hacer con aquella sirena que tantos problemas les estaba causando.

Cada Oceánide llevaba en su poder un báculo de coral de diferentes tipos y colores, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Ttambién llevaban colgado en su cuello una petra maris, una pequeña piedra de color aguamarina que brilla en la oscuridad y que solo se la entregaban a aquellas elegidas.

- Nos encontramos hoy aquí para resolver el caso de la sirena traidora a nuestra especie- aclamó Dóride con voz clara

- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer Dóride? Tenemos entendido que ya fue castigada una vez- habló una de ellas, Clitia.

- Así es, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo hizo de nuevo- explicó Dóride.

- La diosa Afrodita tuvo mucho que ver- dijo Atargatis seriamente- y yo di mi apoyo.

- Lo hacíais para fastidiarme- habló Dóride exasperada.

- No fue así hija de Tetis.

- Claro, un acto de simpatía sin duda, ¿Cómo podremos fiarnos de Afrodita cuando ella misma ha causado tanto mal por culpa de sus celos?

- Será mejor que no abuses de tu posición, Dóride, Afrodita no está presente. Y sí, fue un acto altruista, el destino de ella siempre ha sido el estar con él, así está escrito y así se hará de alguna forma u otra.

- Si me lo permitís, os diré que no pensasteis en las consecuencias, esto pasará en boca de muchas generaciones, somos inmortales, muchas sirenas querrán también un humano para ellas, saldrán en busca del amor terrenal y como ocurrió en la antigüedad, Diosa Atargatis fuimos perseguidas, fuimos asesinadas.

- Muchos siglos han pasado hasta que nuestra existencia se convirtiera en mitos y leyendas del pasado, no podemos arriesgarnos ahora, la tecnología humana es superior a la de entonces, gracias a las profundidades y la protección de Poseidón hemos podido pasar inadvertidas- habló Clitia con cierta angustia en su voz.

- Sé eso también, Clitia.

- Sakura debe volver al mar y no regresar a la tierra jamás.

Las Oceánidas cuchicheaban entre ellas, comenzaron a discutir sobre diferentes opiniones, muchas estaban en contra de Dóride, pero otras no. Atargatis intentó mediar en el círculo de coral, pero no consiguió nada hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Atargatis.

- La sirena debe volver al mar- dijo Clitia, la portavoz del círculo.

Dóride sonrió ambiciosamente, Atargatis la miró seriamente y le recriminó.

Espero que no hayas comprado a las Oceánidas, sé perfectamente que entraste en la mente de la madre del chico y hablaste con Sakura.

- Solo la avisé de algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano, además me sorprendió que tuviera cierta magia.

- Recuerda que no se me escapa nada y que como bien dijiste tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarán para bien, es un regalo de las dos diosas, ellos estarán juntos de un modo u otro.

- Siempre dejando de lado a la Diosa Tetis- recriminó Dóride.

- Tetis, aún no ha despertado.

- Me intriga eso de la magia, cuéntanos más- quiso saber Clitia.

- Estuve observando en la lapis futuram cuando vi la oportunidad perfecta, la madre de ese humano a solas con la sirena, seguí observando y escuché la conversación, al parecer unos dioses le entregaron a ese clan ciertos tipos de poderes.

- Zeus hizo mucho por los humanos a cambios de favores, puede ser que emigrasen cuando cayeron ante el mundo romano- explicó la Diosa acariciándose los largos cabellos adornados por conchas de colores.

- Cuando entré en su mente, sentí unos poderes conocidos, así que no pude estar mas de cinco minutos, solo conseguí dar un corto mensaje.

- ¿No pudiste entrar como siempre hacemos?, Llevamos siglos documentándonos sobre ellos gracias al sistema que utilizas, tu don es el de entrar en las mentes de los humanos, ¿Por qué falla ahora?- quiso saber Clitia.

- Era muy poderosa.

- ¿Puede ser que sepa sobre la identidad falsa de Sakura?

- Lo investigaré, no estoy segura- dijo Atargatis.

- No entiendo como la piedra Onoma se puso de su lado, sabiendo que estaría bajo mi mandato aún, casi la tenía en aquel templo.

La Diosa soltó una sonora carcajada, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que agarrarse el vientre con los dos brazos, las allí presentes miraron incrédulas.

- Todo se te pone en tu contra Dóride, no puedes pretender ser la reina del mar cuando no estemos, el destino es el destino, aunque quieras luchar contra él. La piedra Onoma no se negó porque él la ama a ella.

Todas se miraron y susurraron –Amor-, pronto comenzaron a volver a murmurar entre ellas.

Dóride la miró con mala cara, y salió nadando de aquel lugar tan deprisa como las corrientes árticas, mientras tanto, Atargatis se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían surcado desde sus ojos cuando rió.

- Diosa, no debería jugar tanto con Dóride, ya sabe que tiene un carácter algo inestable.

- Lo sé Clitia, pero se acabaron los tiempos de dictadura, ya hubo demasiadas en la superficie, ahora debo ir a hablar con la pequeña.

- ¿Queda así concluido el círculo?

- Así es, podéis retiraros mis niñas.

Las sirenas abandonaron el lugar y los tritones, hasta ahora fuera de la sala volvieron. La diosa se sentó en el trono y se frotó las sienes con ambas manos, frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. Debía darle la mala noticia a la sirena, aunque seguro que se le ocurriría algo para desbaratar los planes de Dóride… pero era tan difícil.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

La chica se sobresaltó y fingió una sonrisa, asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana, el atardecer del primer día estaba llegando a su fin, y había sido un tanto aburrido.

Había desayunado con los Li, las hermanas de Shaoran fueron muy simpáticas con ella, lo agradecía enormemente, pues no estaba de buen humor aquel día,. Esperaba impacientemente la llegada de alguna de las diosas con el veredicto final.

Había algo que aún tampoco comprendía, Ieran Li la cabeza del clan, ¿Cómo sabía tantas cosas? El collar, que ella tenía que volver al mar, hizo las preguntas adecuadas para intentar confundirla… ¿A caso podría saber que era una sirena?

Shaoran encendió la luz volviendo a sorprender a la chica que por fin se separó de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a dar un paseo por el jardín, creo que te distraigo- dijo Sakura un poco angustiada.

- No me distraes- la sonrió Shaoran - parece que hoy tengo la mente más abierta, aunque no lo creas no se por qué ahora puedo entender todo a la perfección es como si me hubieran metido el libro en la cabeza, veo los resultados claramente.

La sirena sonrió y con un gesto se despidió de él durante un ratito, cuando cerró la puerta, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y una mueca llena de angustia la sobrecogió.

Con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies llegó hasta el jardín, suspiró y se dirigió a la playa.

La brisa marina despeinó sus cabellos, las gaviotas echaban a volar mientras la sirena caminaba hacía la orilla, enterró sus pies en la fría arena, se agachó encogiéndose entre sus rodillas.

Y fue entonces cuando se le apareció Atargatis desde el mar, cuatro de sus hijas la acompañaban con faroles iluminando a la Diosa.

Sakura la miró con un cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, aunque por el semblante de la diosa se figuraba que no había salido tan bien como esperaba, agachó su cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos.

- Debes volver- Sakura cerró sus ojos pesadamente- hice todo lo que pude y lo seguiré haciendo, pero por ahora debes regresar al mar.

- ¿Y Shaoran? No le puedo decir la verdad- lágrimas escurrieron desde sus ojos.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, pequeña.

- Será muy difícil separarme de él.

- Deberás hacerlo.

- Oh Atargatis, él debe encontrar a esa mujer humana que le estaba destinada, es lo correcto- explicó Sakura secándose las lágrimas- debo ser fuerte ahora.

- ¿Qué dices pequeña?

- Y su madre sospecha de mi, o más bien creo que lo sabe, aunque no sé como…

- Dóride entró en ella unos momentos, al parecer tiene un poder muy similar al olímpico.

- No lo entiendo…

- Volverás pasado mañana cuando el sol se haya ocultado en el mar, yo misma vendré por ti, en el momento en el que tu piel roce el agua salada, regresarás.

Sakura volvió a esconder su cabeza entre los brazos y lloró amargamente cuando la Diosa se sumergió en el agua. Recordó todos los momentos que pasó junto a Shaoran, debía dejar de llorar y disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento, su mente ahora estaba abierta a la humanidad, todos los secretos habían sido desvelados para ella, ahora parecía un ser humano como él.

Pero no estaba segura si aquel efecto solo había caído sobre ella, ¿Podría acaso Shaoran tener los secretos de las sirenas encerrado en su mente? Si era así, estaba perdida.

Se levantó y se dirigió pesadamente hacia la residencia Li, tenía frío y tiritaba, tomaría una buena taza de té dulce caliente, le vendría de maravilla en aquel momento.

No se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que alzó la cabeza, había llegado demasiado deprisa debido al frío y las ganas que tenía de tomar algo caliente. Llamó varias veces a la puerta tímidamente y Shaoran la abrió y se sorprendió al verla.

- Sakura.

La sirena rápidamente se aferró a su pecho y le apretó fuertemente contra ella, él tímidamente colocó sus cálidas manos en la espalda de la joven y la descubrió tiritando.

- no me sueltes- susurró Sakura.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, hasta que ella se separó del universitario y con una sonrisa le besó en la mejilla.

- Vamos, deberías seguir estudiando.

- Antes le pediré a Nakuru que te traiga algo de cenar, ¿Qué te apetece?

- Un Té caliente solamente, no tengo apetito ahora- dijo Sakura mientras se encerraba en el cuarto de baño.

_- Está rara desde que habló con mi madre, algo le ha debido haberle pasado_- pensó mientras marcaba el teléfono de asistencia.

- ¿Li, quieres algo?

- Necesito que traigas el té que le gusta a Sakura caliente y tráeme algo fresco de beber.

- En seguida- expresó Nakuru con su voz cantarina.

La casa quedó en silencio completamente, tanto que se podía oír el agua de la ducha correr, Shaoran se sentó delante de los libros de matemáticas, no se había dado cuenta pero no había usado la calculadora en ninguno de los problemas que se le había presentado y aquello le extrañó por un momento, aunque descartó toda idea con el pretexto que estaba muy preparado para los exámenes de los siguientes días.

Sakura le observaba desde el marco de la puerta, apenas había hablado con él desde el día anterior, ahora debía disimular un poco y brindarle su apoyo para los exámenes venideros.

- ¿Cómo te van los exámenes?- preguntó Sakura mientras caminaba hacía el.

- Pues quiero darle el último repaso, pero los llevo bien.

- ¿Lo haces sin calculadora?

- Sí, he mejorado mucho.

- Ya veo, es que eres el mejor.

- Estás…

_**Ding Dong**_ Sonó el timbre del apartamento de Shaoran. El propietario soltó una maldición y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando abrió se apartó muy deprisa, pues Nakuru entró muy rápido con su acostumbrada alegría.

- ¡Sakura, tan guapa como siempre!- exclamó Nakuru soltando la bandeja sobre la mesa y abalanzándose sobre la joven.

- Hola Nakuru- saludó Sakura.

- Claro como ahora ya no tengo que esconderte pues tengo mucho tiempo libre- comentó Nakuru tristemente.

- ¿Nunca quisiste entrar en un teatro?- preguntó Shaoran amargado.

- Siempre quise ser actriz y ser una estrella de Holliwood.

- Si no te importa, ¿Puedes dejar respirar a mi…

- ¿tu…?- Replicó guiñándole un ojo, los chicos estaban ruborizados- bien Sakura leeré tu galleta de la fortuna de hoy.

- De donde sacará tantas- masculló Shaoran.

- "La verdad de tu interior te hará libre"- leyó Nakuru con voz sombría.

Sakura la miró sorprendida y a continuación miró al chico confundido, acaso ¿Debía decirle que era una sirena? Tal vez… Si contase la verdad sería libre, de mentiras y de aquel sufrimiento, pero eso implicaba decirle que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas le dejaría vivir su vida…

- "Pronto estarás embarcado en una misión secreta del corazón"

Ambos prestaron atención a la galleta dirigida a Shaoran, Nakuru entregó los papelitos a sus dueños y sirvió el té a Sakura, después, colocó la lata de refrescos cerca de Shaoran y se levantó con la bandeja.

- Bueno pareja, os dejo que tengo que hacer varias cosas ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió sonriente.

Sakura levantó la vista del papel y miró a Shaoran que volvía a leer su nota, cuando este se dio cuenta que su novia tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en él se puso nervioso.

- No se a qué se referirá esta galleta… no se donde las sacará, pero acertó varias.

- Las mías las acertó todas a su manera y sé a qué se refiere esta…- dijo doblándola, luego dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y se abrasó con el líquido, soltó rápidamente la taza.

Shaoran rápidamente le dio de beber su refresco frío para aliviarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… gracias, estoy algo torpe últimamente.

Shaoran se sentó y tomó la taza, la sopló varias veces, le llenó la cuchara y la sopló, para dársela a beber.

Sakura sonrió

- Puedo hacerlo sola.

- Me gusta hacerlo yo.

- Pero no soy una niña pequeña.

- Para mí sí- le dijo tiernamente.

Sakura sonrió y se dejó cuidar, la verdad que le encantaba verle así, tan atento con ella, era un cielo.

Folios y folios escritos había leído en aquel día, estaba seguro que no olvidaba nada, estaba tranquilo, miró el reloj, 3:00 AM, se estiró y terminó su lata de refresco caliente, tras una mueca de asco se levantó y fue hacía la nevera del mini bar que tenía y bebió agua fresca, se limpió con la manga de la camisa y sonrió al ver a Sakura durmiendo entre sus papeles.

Se acercó a ella y acarició su frente retirando el flequillo que ocultaba su rostro, tenía una mueca algo angustiada, la tomó con sumo cuidado en brazos y la llevó a su cama donde la introdujo en su interior, la acomodó bien y se acostó junto a ella.

Sakura buscando su calor colocó su frente en su pecho y él la abrazó acariciándole el brazo desnudo, no podía dejar de mirarla, se sintió afortunado, dio gracias al destino que hizo que la encontrara, media hora más la contempló hasta que entrecerró los ojos del cansancio.

Antes de caer en el coma profundo del sueño, la escuchó hablar, nombró dos nombres y aquel lugar de donde decía que procedía.

- Atargatis… Afrodita… Shiromizu…

Y cayó rendido.

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo tercera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	14. El Adiós

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo XIV-**

**- El Adiós -**

_**Pi, Pi, Pi… Toc.**_ Sonó el despertador a las siete de la mañana, aún no había salido el sol cuando la joven que descansaba plácidamente en la cama murmuró quejicosamente pidiendo más horas de sueño.

- Buenos días- saludó Shaoran sonriente besando la frente de la sirena.

- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- murmuró Sakura dormida.

- A la universidad, los exámenes ¿recuerdas?

- Hum… es verdad- se rascó la frente aún somnolienta.

- Vuelve a dormir, perdóname debí haber quitado el despertador… me levanté más temprano- se sentó a su lado y le apartó tiernamente los mechones que tapaban su rostro.

- Quédate hoy- le abrazó Sakura con fuerza.

- No seas como el diablo que esconde la cola cariño, debo hacer esos exámenes y aprobar para estar contigo.

- Le pediré a Nakuru que me lleve a la hora del almuerzo.

- Vale, así podré presumir de ti- dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

La joven de ojos verdes rió y suplicó que parase, Shaoran paró mirándola con dulzura, ya no era el chico callado e introvertido de antes, gracias a la calidez de Sakura había despertado la belleza de su interior.

Se acercaron tímidamente, ya faltaban escasos centímetros para fundirse en un bonito beso cuando rápidamente Shaoran se desplazó al cuello de Sakura y le dio un suave mordisco sobresaltando a su novia que no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Shaoran!

- Nos vemos luego- se despidió en los labios de Sakura.

- Mucha suerte…- le gritó Sakura desde la cama.

- ¡Gracias!- contestó saliendo del apartamento.

El chico bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, le esperaba Nakuru, muy sonriente, con una bandeja con el desayuno.

- Sabía que te irías sin desayunar, así que come rápido y vete- dijo alegremente.

- Gracias Akizuki, siempre tan… atenta.

Bebió el zumo y tomó la tostada rápidamente, debía salir ya para encontrar un buen sitio en el aula.

Llegó velozmente al garaje y se enfundó su par de guantes de cuero, y la cazadora verde que solía usar por las mañanas, después se colocó el casco en la cabeza y arrancó la moto haciendo un estrepitoso ruido, las puertas del garaje se abrieron y por fin pudo salir.

Era muy temprano, por lo cual no había apenas coches, ese día era festivo allí en Hong Kong con lo cual adelantaron las horas de los exámenes para que la gente pudiese ir a rezar a los templos en los distintos distritos.

Giró una rotonda y subió a toda velocidad una pendiente muy larga, desde hacía medio kilómetro comenzó a ver compañeros de la misma universidad que caminaban para realizar sus exámenes.

Había llegado por fin y se dirigió al aparcamiento, estacionó la moto en el recinto para estas y después de haberle puesto la cadena se fue en busca del aula de su primera clase.

La universidad tenía un gran prestigio, era privada, pero con el nuevo plan de ayudas a los estudiantes, se les concede una serie de becas para que puedan entrar y estudiar con los mejores profesores.

Se trataba de varios edificios, cada uno con una carrera diferente, la biblioteca y la central donde había un comedor y una enorme cafetería. El resto, eran jardines bien cuidados.

Shaoran llegó al edificio central y fue directamente a unos paneles cercanos donde estaba escrito donde tenía que realizar el primer examen.

- Edificio de Matemáticas, C-6- suspiró Shaoran, era su mismo edificio, aunque tendría que subir varias plantas, así que se colgó bien de nuevo la cartera en el hombro y se encaminó hacía allí.

Recorría el camino siempre, saludó a varios compañeros y llegó al edificio cuatro, el que contenía la dura carrera de matemáticas. Allí se encontró con su amigo Ren Zhen que estudiaba alguna formula.

- Buenos días- le saludó Shaoran.

- Buenos días Li. Qué ¿listo para el examen?

- Sí, más que nunca.

Ren Zhen le miró asombrado y se fijó en sus manos vacías, no tenía libros, papeles o chuletas en las manos, sabía que Shaoran no hacía trampas de ese tipo pero se le veía tan tranquilo.

- ¿Y tus apuntes?

- No los necesito, sé que me lo sé bien, que aprobaré.

- ¿A qué se debe ese comportamiento?- preguntó Ren Zhen asombrado.

- No he salido en varios días, mi madre descubrió a Sakura en mi apartamento y solo nos dejará estar juntos si apruebo.

- Tío, esa amenaza es demasiado infantil, castigarte a no verla si suspendes… ¿Sakura es tu novia?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo.

- Pero el día de la fiesta no ¿verdad?

- Quien sabe- guiñó a su amigo.

Subieron dos pisos más y buscaron su clase, cuando la hallaron entraron. El aula era inmensa, las mesas eran grandes y estaban colocadas en fila de uno, debían sentarse según el número de lista, pero era muy difícil, ya que ese día había más de trescientas mesas allí.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres repasar?

- Que va, es raro, pero parece que debo ser mas listo ahora- ambos amigos rieron.

- Esto es demasiado, espero aprobar con buena nota, aunque se que aprobaré.

- Bueno, esto está a punto de comenzar, mejor buscamos nuestros asientos- le dijo despidiéndose.

- Suerte Li.

- Para ti también.

Tardó cinco minutos en encontrar su pupitre, y cansado se sentó, había dejado sus cosas guardadas en su taquilla. El bullicio de la gente se notaba y tan pronto como sonó el timbre entraron cinco profesores que se dispusieron a comprobar los carné de identidad y dar el examen a cada alumno. Tardaron por lo menos diez minutos hasta que terminaron, entonces se pusieron en su lugar y el profesor utilizó un silbato, el examen había comenzado.

Giró el folio, y tomó los materiales del lapicero que tenía, ya que no podía usar ningún material que no fuese la calculadora y en esa asignatura no servía, leyó lo que estaba escrito.

_**Álgebra I (Ciencias Matemáticas)**_

_**No se podrá utilizar ningún libro, ni material fotocopiado, ni calculadora. Duración del examen: 2 horas.**_

_**Antes de leer el examen, ponga sus datos ponga sus datos personales en esta hoja y rellene las casillas del D.N.I. Código de carrera: 08. Código de la asignatura: 120. Convocatoria y semana. Tipo de examen.**_

_**Conteste las preguntas marcando al dorso las correspondiente casilla A, B o C en las RESPUESTAS del 1 al 10 (Solo es una correcta). Las respuestas correctas suman 1 punto, las respuestas incorrectas 0.50 puntos, y las respuestas no contestadas o con dos o más marcas no añaden ni quitan puntos al exámen.**_

_**Examen Tipo A**_

_**1. En el espacio vectorial V3 de los polinomios de grado menor o igual que 3, se consideran los elementos: po l.p2 x + l.p2 (x +l) al cuadrado, Pa (x+l) al cubo.**_

_**A) (p0. p1. p2. p3) es un sistema generador de V3.**_

_**B) (p1. p2. p3) es un sistema ligado por ser p3 p2/p1.**_

_**C) (p1. p2. p3) es un sistema generador de V3.**_

Y así sucesivamente hasta terminar las diez preguntas, las leyó varias veces y se concentró, veía las soluciones muy claras, estaban ahí, fue contestando una tras otra sin dudar alguna.

Levantó la cabeza cuando vio que un profesor retiraba un examen a un compañero que estaba utilizando chuletas y salió de la clase, muchos se levantaron y entregaron el examen en blanco, sonrió y siguió contestando.

En cinco minutos ya había contestado y repasado el examen cuatro veces, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacía la mesa del profesor, allí entregó el examen y se marchó.

No estaba nervioso, faltaban dos horas para el siguiente examen así que quiso dar un paseo.

_- Fue demasiado fácil, iré a la cafetería a tomarme algo._

La mañana había trascurrido con normalidad, aunque Sakura reaccionaba lentamente a todas las cosas. Pasó varias horas sentada en el balcón contemplando el mar, no quería volver, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Se iba a enfrentar a la furia de las sirenas, seguramente la volverían a castigar de nuevo, quizás la llevarían donde descansa Poseidón, y así aletargaría durante la eternidad.

Aspiró el aroma del jardín después de haberse dado un baño, veía como el jardinero arreglaba las flores y se quedó un rato charlando con él sobre ellas. Le preguntó la hora y sonrió al pensar que Shaoran estaría esforzándose en una de las pruebas.

- ¿Estás lista Sakura?

- Sí- fue lo último que acabó diciéndole a Nakuru.

Ambas llegaron al garaje donde Uei las esperaba pacientemente con su sonrisa afable y su aura tranquila.

- Sakura, no puedo acompañarte- explicó Nakuru rascándose la cabeza- me han mandado a hacer unos recados y llegaré mañana.

El corazón de Sakura pareció detenerse, si no se iban a ver hasta el día siguiente, no podría despedirse de ella, jamás la vería.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

- Sí, claro, no te preocupes… solo estoy distraída.

- Ya me parecía- le dijo siempre sonriente- tienes la cesta en el asiento trasero, el señor Uei te llevará con gusto.

El aludido se acercó y tras una reverencia abrió solemnemente la puerta, Sakura abrazó por última vez a Nakuru y se subió al coche apresuradamente. La joven de ojos castaños se sorprendió, algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El coche arrancó, y suavemente se deslizó por la carretera. Sakura bajó las ventanillas y dejó que el aire acariciase sus mejillas. Se sentía bien. Wei sonrió al verla un poco más animada.

- Señorita Sakura, no se preocupe, el señorito Shaoran siempre cumple sus promesas, pongo una mano en el fuego por que aprobará todo con la nota requerida por su madre.

Sakura sintió un pellizco en el estómago, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y volver su mirada al paisaje urbano. Era cierto, Shaoran aprobaría todo, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, Su marcha le dolería, le dolería porque se esforzó por ella, sintió sus ojos humedecerse ya que él acabaría odiándola.

El campus universitario apareció tras dos horas de atascos y carreteras, era precioso, todo estaba lleno de árboles y grandes jardines.

Uei aparcó suavemente en el aparcamiento y bajó a abrir la puerta de Sakura, esta tomó la cesta y se puso en camino con el mayordomo en busca de Shaoran.

- Las dos y media- murmuró Shaoran viendo el reloj de nuevo.

- Vamos Li, por mucho que mires el reloj Sakura no aparecerá antes.

- ¿Quién es Sakura?- preguntó un compañero.

- La _novia_ de Li.

El comentario de Ren Zhen provocó en sus compañeros un silencio espeluznante, nadie había podido creer que Li Shaoran tendría novia, no por que fuera feo, todo lo contrario, él era como una leyenda urbana, jamás había tenido una novia reconocida por los demás. Se pasaba el día rechazando la oferta de las mejores chicas de todas las universidades. Aunque todas iban detrás del dinero. Pero, ¿Cómo sería la novia de Li Shaoran?

Varias chicas cuchichearon entre ellas, y la gente no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Shaoran volvió a comprobar la hora del reloj.

La puerta se abrió y Shaoran alzó la mirada rápidamente, se decepcionó al ver que no era Sakura, si no un estudiante que no apartaba la mirada de sus apuntes.

Suspiró y se quitó un poco el pelo de los ojos, estaba muy nervioso. Anhelaba la presencia de cierta joven misteriosa de ojos verdes. Se centró en meterse dentro de sus pensamientos, así no parecería un maníaco.

- Mira es Sakura.

Alzó la vista de nuevo y allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios, radiante como siempre. Se le iluminó el rostro cuando le vio y corrió apresuradamente hacía él que se había levantado para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Se abalanzó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho buscando calor, Shaoran la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició la espalda, después se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

- Muy bien.

- Entonces creo que me debes algo ¿no?

- Lo de esta mañana ¿no?

- ¿Qué iba a ser si no?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo pícaramente.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y besó con suavidad sus labios. Ese beso era azúcar a la vista de los estudiantes que los miraban estupefactos. Las chicas no se lo podían creer, conocieron en persona la mujer que les había arrebatado a Shaoran, no podían competir con ella.

Los chicos sin embargo, no podían creer como alguien así podía estar con el frío y siempre callado Shaoran Li. Aquella escena era irreal, Shaoran ¿Enamorado?...

Se separaron la pareja y se sonrojaron por el hecho que todos los allí presentes no dejaban de observarlos detenidamente.

- Mejor vamos fuera.

- claro…- contestó Sakura nerviosamente.

Salieron azorados de la cafetería agarrados de la mano, tras de despedirse de Uei se marcharon solos hacía la arboleda, donde muchos alumnos habían extendido manteles y se habían reunido para comer.

La presencia de los enamorados no pasó desapercibida, iban a donde iban la gente les miraba.

Sakura eligió un gran árbol y extendieron el mantel de cuadros a sus pies, luego se ayudaron mutuamente para preparar la comida.

Hablaron de muchísimas cosas, sobre ellos, el tiempo, los exámenes, la severa Ieran Li… de las alocadas hermanas Li, y Sakura habló por primera vez de su amiga Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo me quería muchísimo, es la mejor de mi país, nadie me ha cuidado allí como ella…

Tras decir aquellas palabras, un nudo se le encogió en el estómago, pensó que esa misma noche la vería.

La hora de la despedida llegó y se besaron varias veces. A Shaoran le costaba despedirse de ella, y Sakura no quería dejarle. Pero no les quedó más remedio que separarse…

El sol se puso cuando Sakura salió del lavabo, se había dado un cálido baño y ahora estaba un poco más calmada. Pasó por la puerta y vio a Shaoran estudiar.

Miró la hora, las 9 de la noche, acababan de cenar apenas hacía una hora y Shaoran no se despegaba del libro, pobre iluso, no sabía que iba a perder al amor de su vida entre las olas del mar horas más tarde… pero no le quedaba otra.

Sakura, aún en la puerta, sintió un impulso desesperado por acercarse a él, no importaba que su cuerpo estuviese aún húmedo, tampoco que una minúscula toalla cubriese su cuerpo, tenía que intentarlo.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás, Shaoran se sonrojó por sentir la cercanía de la joven con tan poca ropa, tragó saliva e intentó hablarle.

- ¿Sakura?

- Shaoran, hazme el amor.

Shaoran se giró sorprendido por aquella petición y sintió seca su garganta al ver aquella mirada decidida y aquellos labios entreabiertos invitándoles a entrar.

Había un extraño sentimiento en la mirada de Sakura, había amor sobre todo, pero sobre todo había súplica y desasosiego.

Shaoran le sonrió dulcemente y besó con suavidad sus labios, esta vez quería hacerlo bien, quería que la primera vez que fuera consciente al hacerle el amor a Sakura fuera especial, quería crear hermosos recuerdos con ella.

Se separó de Sakura y se levantaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y caminaron de la mano hacia la cama, donde Shaoran tumbó a Sakura con suavidad. Se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó sobre ella.

Volvió a besar con fiereza sus labios, caldeando el ambiente, provocó los primeros gemidos placenteros de los labios de Sakura cuando la besó en el cuello.

Sakura le empujó y le tiró a su lado, subiéndose sobre él. Desabrochó con cuidado el botón del pantalón de Shaoran y bajó la cremallera.

Introdujo sus finas manos y deslizó el pantalón quitándoselo por completo.

Shaoran sonrió con algo de malicia y se recostó nuevamente sobre ella, besó suavemente sus labios, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su piel, Sakura entreabrió la boca y el joven introdujo su lengua comenzando aquel pulso, en el que el ganador, estaba por ver.

Shaoran dirigió sus besos y mordiscos desde la mandíbula hasta los hombros de Sakura que gemía tímidamente.

Nunca habían sido conscientes de tanto calor, parecían que ambos tenían fiebre, la cabeza les daba vueltas, y solo habían comenzado.

Shaoran bajó de la clavícula a los pechos, y los adoró. Siguió el recorrido hasta el ombligo, donde se concentró más y más. Luego volvió a recorrer sus labios y fue donde Sakura le mordió. Le hizo daño, sí, pero no les importó.

Shaoran tomó la cintura de Sakura y se introdujo entre sus piernas mientras las acariciaba y besaba sus rodillas. Sabía y olía a amor, quería llenarla por completo.

- Me vuelves completamente loco.

- Shh!! Cállate- le dijo mientras reía.

- ¿Estás lista?

Sonrió cuando la vio con aquella cara de niña tímida, y es que había estado un poco rara desde hacía varios días, cosa que le tenía un poco preocupado… ¿Le habría dejado un poco sola mientras estudiaba?

Besó sus labios nuevamente e introdujo su lengua, recorriéndola por completo, entrelazándose con la de ella, volviendo a jugar. Se separó un poco para tomar aire y ella asintió, estaba preparada.

- Quiero ser una contigo, Shaoran.

- Te quiero, Sakura.

Separó más sus rodillas y besó la cara interna de sus piernas, torturándola, torturándose a sí mismo, los gemidos de ella era tan necesarios para él como el aire que respiraba. Volvió a besar sus labios y al fin la penetró.

Sakura arqueó su espalda y el rubor de sus mejillas pareció volverse de un tono rojizo aún más fuerte si se pudiese. Sintió el cálido aliento de Shaoran en su oreja, mientras escuchaba sus palabras que la volvían completamente loca. Mientras que le hacía el amor lentamente.

Aquella noche sería su última noche sobre la tierra, la última noche con Shaoran, y no quería que se terminase por nada del mundo.

El compás de las caderas de Sakura hicieron que él perdiera el control sobre sí mismo. Mordió ligeramente los hombros de ella y aminoró el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ella rodeó con las piernas las caderas de él permitiéndole más espacio, más profundidad, más placer. Se besaban y recorrían sus cuerpos con sus lenguas. Gemían y pedían más calor.

Daban y tomaban, hasta que finalmente Sakura estalló y arrastró a Shaoran en un orgasmo que tardarían mucho en olvidar.

Shaoran dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, Sakura no podía dejar de mirarle. A su lado nada y todo era lo mismo, no quería separarse de Shaoran, le había esperado durante toda su vida.

Había pasado muchas penurias, había sufrido, vivido sin cuerpo durante muchos años encerrada en la mente de su amiga, por él se había escapado del mar y por él debía regresar.

No podía eludir el chantaje, las Diosas habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, pero aún así fue insuficiente. Cerró los ojos y sonrió recordando toda la escena anterior. Aún parecía sentirle dentro de ella.

Pero aquella sonrisa no duró mucho, porque las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y salieron sin descanso.

Decidida, aspiró el aroma de Shaoran para memorizarlo durante toda la eternidad, le besó los labios suavemente y trazó una sonrisa al ver la mueca de felicidad del chico.

Le amaba, le amaba como se podía amar a tu otra mitad, cruel fue el destino que hizo que ambos se encontrasen años antes, malvado fue cuando hizo que ella se enamorase de él. Cruel era al separarlos. Debía dejarle marchar.

Y así lo haría.

Se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado y le escribió una carta. No quería hacerle daño, tampoco que la odiase, solo que la recordase como un episodio dulce de su vida.

Le besó los ojos y una lágrima cayó sobre él, provocando que se moviera, aunque aún dormía.

- Adiós Shaoran.

Bajó las escaleras en completo silencio, se sentía perdida, se sentía vacía. Cuando salió al exterior, la suave ventisca le erizó los vellos de la piel.

Estaba desnuda, sí y tenía frío, también, pero seguía caminando decidida.

Había una mujer esperando para amar a Shaoran, y ella no sería la causa de que aquella joven no conociera su destino en los brazos de él. ¿Era egoísta el pensar que ella no quería irse, que no quería dejarle y que le daba igual el mundo?

Respiró profundamente cuando sintió la arena entre sus pies, pero no vaciló, siguió caminando.

Miró por última vez la casa de los Li y más lágrimas barrieron sus ojos, ya no se contenía, lloraba y lloraba amargamente, intentaba secar unas lágrimas que nunca se terminaban. A su paso, un reguero de perlas señalaba el camino por donde había pasado.

Introdujo sus pies en el agua y comenzó a caminar más rápido, cuando el agua cubría ya su cintura, gritó.

Gritó porque aquella transformación dolía, dolía tanto como cuando se transformó por última vez, le ardía el cuerpo, quería arrancarse la piel a tiras, pero debía seguir entrando al mar.

Era cierto que la gélida agua hizo de calmante, y al cabo de unos momentos, cuando ya de nuevo era sirena el dolor cesó.

Nadó a mar abierto y después de despedirse de la tierra, se sumergió en el agua.

Para ya nunca más volver.

Para ya nunca más volverle a ver.

_Mantén la calma, mira al frente y sigue tu camino_

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo cuarta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	15. Las lágrimas del ausente

**El canto de la Sirena - **

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, y la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me dejes algún Review.**

**¡Opina! Y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capítulo XV –**

**- Las lágrimas del ausente -**

Y abrió los ojos.

Y no encontró lo que esperaba.

Pensó que estaba en el baño.

_Pero no fue así._

Salió de la cama.

Y la buscó con la mirada.

_Pero no la encontró._

La llamó varias veces.

_Pero no hubo respuesta._

¿Estaría desayunando?

_Seguramente._

Pero extrañamente sentía un vacío.

¿Por qué no estaba allí?

Estaba obsesionado, pronto la vería.

_O eso creía._

Descubrió un sobre.

Extrañado lo abrió.

La tinta estaba corrida.

El papel estaba arrugado.

Había lágrimas.

_Estaba escrito con lágrimas_.

Y en el suelo pequeñas perlas.

Leyó la carta.

Y ahogó un gemido.

Salió corriendo.

La tibia luz del sol bañaba su piel.

_Pero para él era invierno._

_Sin ella._

Se acercó a la playa.

Estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

Se dejó caer, desfallecido.

Gritó.

Gritó su nombre.

Lo gritó de nuevo.

_**¡Sakura!**_

Pero ella no estaba.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Por qué le había abandonado?

Ella era el sol.

La luz de su vida.

Había estado caminando entre tinieblas.

Vacío.

Sin amor.

Solo.

Sin amor.

Triste.

Sin amor.

_**¡Sakura!**_

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Su corazón se encogió.

Golpeó la arena de la playa.

_**¡Sakura!**_

Y Lloró.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Empapándolas.

Bañándolas de desamor.

La amaba.

Como nunca había amado a nadie.

Nunca había amado de verdad a nadie.

Amaba todo en ella.

Su sonrisa.

Su pelo.

Su voz.

Sus ojos.

Su cuerpo.

Su alma.

Su esencia.

_Toda Ella._

_**¡Sakura!**_

¿Dónde estás?

¡Vuelve!

¡Regresa a mi lado!

¡No me abandones!

Siguió llorando.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la arena.

Mojaban su pecho.

Le dolía la cabeza.

No podía creerlo.

No podía resignarse.

¡No!

No la odiaría.

No odiaría su voz.

No odiaría su sonrisa.

No odiaría su cuerpo.

No odiaría el haberla tenido entre sus brazos.

No odiaría el haber sido uno.

Por primera vez.

Por segunda vez.

Por tercera vez.

Y odiaría no haberse unido con ella,

Una cuarta vez.

Extrañaría su aroma.

El sabor de sus besos.

_¡Maldición!_

Tengo que encontrarla.

Tengo que traerla.

Tengo que convencerla.

Que solo yo la podré hacer feliz.

Que su nombre y el mío estaban destinados.

Que nuestro destino estaba unido.

_Por y para siempre._

_Ella será la única._

_Mi único y verdadero amor_.

Y ahora llorando.

Las lágrimas del ausente.

Porque tú te has llevado mi alma.

Te has llevado mi corazón.

Mis alegrías.

Mis esperanzas.

Mis sueños.

Mi vida.

Mi futuro.

Estoy muerto.

Me siento muerto.

_**¡Sakura!**_

_**¡Te quiero!**_

¡Jamás amaré a nadie más!

¡Porque te recuperaré!

Tirado en el suelo de la habitación de Shaoran estaba la carta de Sakura, la primera y la última carta. El último vestigio de su amor. La despedida.

Escrita en color azul, con la tinta corrida por culpa de las lágrimas que se habían unido al papel, formando pequeñas motas nacaradas, que hacían especial la carta.

Rezaba:

Te volviste uno en mis pensamientos.

Las flores de cerezo florecían tras de ti.

Aunque pronto perdieron el color y cayeron.

Ella reaviven su vida.

Muriendo incapaces de elegir su futuro.

A mi corazón le gustaba el río cristalino.

Fluyendo sin fin a la orilla opuesta del horizonte, el que no ves.

Cruzará al otro lado sin perder su camino.

El deseo que nunca quisimos, nos lo concedieron.

Enterrándonos a ambos en la oscuridad.

Mis sentimientos que quise enviarte,

Se ahogan conmigo en la tormenta de olas.

El viento de la primavera acaricia mis mejillas,

Rasgándolas. Sostengo este desbordamiento.

La pena.

Me muerde los labios.

Y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas ven el final.

He de volver. Me lo ordenan.

Y yo no tuve mas remedio.

Que cabecear asintiendo. En silencio.

No habrá lugar, ni espacio suficiente para tenernos separados.

Como ese día, nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Shaoran, No estés triste, nos reuniremos de nuevo.

Nuestro deseo no tiene destino, ni final.

Vive iluminado en nuestras inocentes memorias.

Nunca entres al mar.

Y nos podremos reunir.

Algún día de esta vida.

No te pido que me esperes, vive.

Pero jamás me olvides.

Ahora voy a dormir en el manto de la pena.

Esperando volverte a ver.

Esperando volverte a abrazar.

Esta es la carta que ahora te doy,

Secretamente estarás en mi corazón.

Sakura.

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo quinta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Muchos besos también a quién me leen desde la sombra y no pueden dejarme review!! **

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	16. El Castigo de Sakura

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

_**Dedico este capítulo a todos los que habéis esperado pacientemente mi regreso.  
Sin vosotros no sería nadie.**_

**Espero que disfrutes el **_**nuevo capítulo**_** y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo XVI –**

**- El castigo de Sakura –**

Cada veintiocho días, la Luna llena hace gala de su grandiosa belleza. Brinda luz en la oscuridad y regala instantes de magia a todas esas personas que creen romántico estar con su pareja bajo su manto plateado.

Los días de luna llena, bajo las profundidades del mar, el Shiromizu recoge toda la luz que le permite brillar durante veintiocho días más. Es un día en el que bajo el agua las sombras se vuelven sempiternas, y la fauna en el mar, se vuelve poco menos que temible.

En la gran sala de cristal, dentro del Shiromizu, sentada en el trono se encontraba la Diosa Atargatis, meciendo sus largos cabellos. Se encontraba algo intranquila, pero se mantenía pétrea porque a su lado Dóride aguardaba las noticias que la tenían en vela.

El regreso de Sakura al mar.

- No vendrá.

- Sí lo hará- Le contestó la Diosa a Dóride.

Dóride observó la recia figura de Atargatis, sus ojos plateados no se habían movido de la gran puerta desde que la Luna se posó sobre el Shiromizu. Contaba con que la sirena prófuga no se presentaría esa noche, con lo cual había tramado un plan.

Despertaría al Dios Poseidón.

Llevaba un tiempo sopesando aquella idea, con su despertar provocaría tales maremotos que obligaría a la sirena volver al mar, llevándose consigo millones de vidas humanas. Poseidón era capaz de volver la tierra agua con tal de encontrar a Sakura.

Y después la castigaría, y ni siquiera Atargatis sería capaz de interceder por ella.

Ahora Dóride se encontraba acorralada, pues si estaba al lado de la Diosa Atargatis –que la había reclamado- no podría ir a despertar a Poseidón en la cámara del Dios. Con lo cual se encontraba bastante enfadada.

Y tratando de enfurecer a la Diosa para que la echara de la cámara real, la provocaba con tales frases, tan ácidas que competirían con el limón sobre una herida.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando no aparezca?

La diosa le sonrió y sus ojos de plata brillaron con cierto aire triunfal.

- Ya viene.

- ¿Qué?

La diosa señaló a los grandes portones. De pronto las grandes caracolas sonaron y el chambelán anunció la llegada de una brigada. La diosa consintió y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Como si fuera una procesión una brigada de tritones robustos y provistos de fuertes brazos y anchas espaldas entraron de dos en dos. Los primeros portaban dos grandes faroles, como lo hacían los dos últimos, y entre cuatro traían a una sirena encadenada, la sirena de ojos verdes, Sakura, la sirena que huyó del mar.

Dóride la observó detenidamente, y se juró a sí misma el jamás subestimar a ninguna de las sirenas que se suponía tenía controladas y sin un nombre. Observó a Sakura y por un momento sintió pena.

Tenía una argolla de metal en el cuello y estaba encadenada a varios tritones. Sus ojos, no hacía mucho tiempo brillaban más que las esmeraldas que habían encontrado en numerosos navíos hundidos en lo más profundo de las grutas entre los arrecifes de piedra y coral.

Ahora sus ojos tenían el brillo de dos algas secas. Su rostro estaba demacrado, pálido y ojeroso, rojizos sus ojos por culpa de tanto llorar. Era un cuerpo frágil y débil, demacrado, escuálido y macilento. Y aún no tenía escamas.

Aquello la sacó de quicio, porque recordó todo lo que le había hecho.

Había tomado lo que era impensable, había pisoteado todo por lo que había luchado, tantos siglos evitando el contacto humano, tantos siglos evitando lo temido, que el amor entre un humano y una sirena se volviera realidad. El fin de la especie.

No, ya no sintió lástima por Sakura, no sentía por ella más que ira, una ira que tenía que sofocar. Quería su cabeza, la pena más grande impuesta. Dormir eternamente y no despertar siquiera el día del juicio final.

El derecho a despertar era peor que la propia muerte.

Porque para ella no había mayor castigo, pues ya quiso castigarla con un terrible castigo, el no vivir en su cuerpo y fue en vano.

O era eso o matar al humano, lo que implicaba el volver a declarar la guerra a los humanos, y sabía perfectamente que ya no eran los seres inferiores de antaño cuya tecnología no superaba las vastas espadas.

Varias fueron las veces en las que tuvieron que volver hacia otro lado con sus propias manos los robots subacuáticos que estaban destinados a descubrir el fondo marino.

En una ocasión las nereidas tuvieron que abandonar una ciudad y mezclarse con las hijas de Atargatis en el Shiromizu, los humanos rondaban los bancos de arena y tan escépticos confundieron la ciudad con una antigua civilización que había desaparecido en las entrañas del mar.

Tomoyo observaba angustiada la escena detrás de una de las grandes columnas de mármol blanco que flanqueaban el gran trono. Había sido testigo de todas las provocaciones de Dóride y finalmente la entrada del reo, su mejor amiga.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver las impresionantes cuatro cadenas que estaban engarzadas en una argolla que tenía en el cuello. Y encadenada como si fuera un animal ataron las cadenas a cada columna esperando el veredicto final.

Eriol que estaba a su lado observó el dolor en los ojos de Tomoyo, no había pez en el agua que no conociera a Sakura, hija de una durmiente, Nadeshico, la que salvó a un humano, la que fue castigada, la que obligó a la sirena Kaho a aletargar en la cámara de Poseidón, la que cumplió y finalmente huyó del mar para irse con el humano que ya había salvado en otra ocasión.

- Eriol, siento miedo por ella.

- Sé que la quieres mucho, pero por ella no podemos hacer nada salvo rezar a que la decisión de las grandes sabias no sea excesivamente dura.

- Volvería a ceder mi mente para ella.

- No creo que vuelvan a repetir el castigo, pero espero que no la obliguen a dormir para siempre.

- ¡Es el peor castigo que se le puede imponer a una sirena!

- Pero ella es diferente a ti, eres hija de Atargatis y ella es una Nereida, era Dóride quien mandaba sobre ella cuando no tenía nombre y será Dóride quién obligue a las Oceánidas a salirse con la suya.

- Es horrible.

Las sirenas que se encontraban en la gran sala se apiñaron curiosas y se quedaron en lo más alto de las columnas, donde estaban los palcos. Pronto llegarían las sabias Oceánidas y ocuparían la sala.

Los palcos no tardaron en llenarse y todas las sirenas permanecieron en silencio, no querían perder detalle de lo que iba a ocurrir. De pronto las campanillas se oyeron y una tras otra entraron las cuarenta oceánidas.

Dignas de ellas mismas, las oceánides saludaron a la Diosa y se sentaron enfrentadas veinte a un lado y veinte en el otro -pero faltó una de ellas, Anfítrite esposa de Poseidón-, una de ellas se sentó a la izquierda de la diosa, una de las más importantes, Estigia. En el medio Sakura, que aguardaba llorosa su destino.

Pronto despertaría al mundo la luz del sol, pensó como se enteraría Shaoran. Acariciaría la parte de su lecho frío y vacío, preguntaría a Nakuru por ella y no sabrían nada.

Se preguntó si encontraría su carta y si sería capaz de leerla, pues la había escrito con el pulso tembloroso y los borrones nacarados habían corrido la tinta en algunas de las frases. ¿Le haría caso y no entraría jamás en el mar?

¿Retomaría su vida tal y como le había pedido?

¿Encontraría a la persona que había sido destinada para él desde un principio?

- Nereida Sakura, hija de una sirena de Atargatis, Nadeshico, ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que has hecho?- Le preguntó Estigia, la segunda más importante tras Dóride.

- Sí, lo soy.

- Es hora de exponer tus razones mi sirena- le pidió Atargatis desde su trono.

- Amo a Shaoran más que a mí misma.

- ¿Y eres correspondida?

Por un momento Sakura dudó la respuesta, pues sabía que el amor no siempre actuaba de la misma forma en las personas. Ella le amó cuando posó sus ojos sobre él, pero ¿él la correspondía de igual forma?

Recordó cada mirada llena de sentimiento, cada caricia y cada beso que le había brindado. La había acogido cuando no tenía nada y la había amado sin pedir muchas explicaciones.

Se sintió mal por dudar, claro que Shaoran la amaba.

- Sí, me siento correspondida.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que los humanos son destructivos por naturaleza?

La voz de Dóride resonó por todo el lugar.

- Toman por su mano lo que no les pertenece, destruyen la tierra que les dio cobijo milenios atrás, toman y rompen. ¿Cómo sabes que no tomó de ti lo que quiso?, ¿Cómo puedes saber, si dentro de tres días se acordará de ti siquiera?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no te odia a ti, la que le abandonó?

En la garganta de Sakura murieron un millón de razones que demostraban que él la amaba. ¿Qué importan las razones por las que una vez le amó, si ahora le había abandonado?

- Yo no...

- ¿Tú no querías abandonarle?, Cómo lo hubieras hecho, Sakura- Hizo una pausa- Le hubieras dicho: ¿Soy una sirena que huí del mar porque te amo?

- Yo...

- Qué sabrás tú del amor, si tu madre te abandonó cuando aún no tenías edad para nadar por ti sola.

- ¡Basta!

La voz de la Diosa hizo acallar todos los murmullos que se estaban dando en toda la sala. Posó una gélida mirada sobre las sirenas que estaban observando desde los palcos y finalmente las pasó sobre las oceánidas.

- No se debería hablar de las sirenas que no están presentes, Dóride. Si Nadeshico quiso aletargar, una buena razón tendría para hacerlo.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se escondió tras el flequillo. Las palabras de Dóride le habían hecho más daño que el que todos creían. Ella misma se había planteado todas aquellas acusaciones en muchos momentos de su vida.

Una vez le contaron el por qué su madre la abandonó tan pequeña. Las hijas de Atargatis como las Nereidas solo podían tener un descendencia cada trescientos cincuenta años. Su padre, ansiaba tener un hijo, pero al no obtenerlo culpó a su esposa y se fue a dormir porque no era capaz de superar la vergüenza de tener que esperar durante trescientos cincuenta años un hijo que tal vez no llegaría.

Además estaba la cuestión más grave, pues Nadeshico era una hija de Atargatis, y estas eran famosas por tener hermosos niños. De ella nació una nereida, caso único y extraño.

Muchos la tacharon de algo a lo que ni siquiera eran capaces de ponerle nombre, y aunque la pequeña era lo que más quería, el amor que sentía por ella no era el suficiente como para aguantar, así que siguió a su esposo a dormir en la secreta cámara de Poseidón.

- Sakura, ¿Por qué amas a un humano, ellos que tanto daño hicieron antaño?

- Creo... sé que todos los humanos son diferentes, y piensan de forma distinta, pero el alma de Shaoran es pura, mi Diosa. Sé que él no nos haría daño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es bueno.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó la Diosa, quería que las palabras de ella ablandasen el corazón de las Oceánidas y no se pusieran de parte de su hermana mayor Dóride desde un principio, quería darle tiempo.

- Él me acogió en su casa sin tan siquiera saber mi nombre, nunca ha exigido de mí nada que yo no haya querido darle, tiene unos cálidos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa. Es sincero y cuando despierte y vea que no estoy a su lado, él...

- Si hubiera sabido quién eras en realidad no se hubiera comportado tal y como lo hizo. Se aseguraría de hacer que volvieses a tu forma original y te exhibiría en ferias.

- ¡No!- exclamó Sakura, las cadenas tintinearon ante su brusco zarandeo-. Él no es así, es bueno, es gentil, es...

- Un humano- sentenció Estigia.

Todas las oceánidas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Desde lo más alto del palco central se encontraba Tomoyo abrazada a Eriol. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, negro veía el destino para su amiga.

- Se lo merece- exclamó una nereida de rubios cabellos.

- Deberían llevarla a dormir eternamente- susurró otra de rojas escamas.

- Los humanos son las peores criaturas, ¡Qué Caribdis se los trague a todos!

- ¡Y a la sin escamas primero!- exclamó otra señalando a Sakura.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y contuvo más lágrimas. Ella siempre temió a los humanos y por ello no comprendía el atractivo que les veía su mejor amiga. Pese a todo, tampoco deseaba que nadie muriese por los remolinos que se forman antes que la criatura Caribdis cerrara sus fauces tragándoselo todo.

Una a una las oceánidas junto a Dóride y Estigia abandonaron el lugar, la última de todas, una oceánida llamada Telesto que poseía cabellos azafranados pronunció en muy alta voz.

- Las oceánidas hemos de deliberar.

La diosa Atargatis consintió y los grandes portones se cerraron. A solas se quedaron frente a todas las nereidas que observaban desde los altos palcos, Atargatis y Sakura.

La diosa se levantó de su trono y nadó hasta quedarse frente a ella. Acarició las cadenas y dos lágrimas se derrumbaron desde sus ojos de plata. Tomó la cabeza de la nereida y le besó la frente.

- Ojalá puedas perdonarnos a Afrodita y a mí misma, pequeña mía.

Le acarició el rostro robándole las lágrimas nacaradas que caían al suelo tintineando.

- ¿No podéis interceder por mí?- murmuró la sirena con la voz rota.

- Me temo que no mi sirena, solo puedo salvarte de dormir, Dóride sabe que no voy a permitir ese castigo... Pero no se me ocurre qué estará preparándote, mi sirena.

- ¿Qué podría haber peor?

- No lo sé, mi vida, no lo sé.

- ¿Estará Tomoyo en los palcos?

- ¿Quién es Tomoyo?- preguntó con curiosidad la diosa.

- Fue mi mejor amiga una vez, ahora no lo sé.

- ¿Por qué dudas de tu amistad?

- Porque es posible que se siente avergonzada por haberme querido, como todos los que me rodean.

- Esas palabras están llenas de dolor. ¿Qué ha llevado a una nereida tan joven acumular tanto dolor en tan corta vida?

- Ya has oído las palabras de Dóride, mi madre...

- No te atormentes, sirena. No merece la pena.

- Me gustaría pedirle perdón a Tomoyo.

- Eso sí puedo hacerlo.

La diosa se dio la vuelta y alzando el brazo derecho con gracia, señaló a Tomoyo y la hizo venir. La hija de Atargatis por un momento sintió pánico ante la llamada, pero quería ante todas las cosas hablar con su querida amiga.

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodilló ante la Diosa, que peinaba sus hermosos cabellos con los dedos.

- Ante vos me postro, mi diosa, mi madre...- le dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura.

- Te he hecho llamar, Tomoyo porque Sakura quiere decirte algo, ¿Querrías escucharla?

- Sí- sonó rotunda.

- Qué así sea pues- la diosa se sentó en su trono y contempló la escena.

Tomoyo observó a Sakura y se le partió el corazón.

- Tomoyo... perdóname.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, lloró largo y tendido, de vez en cuando balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y besaba las manos de su mejor amiga.

- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

- Te he decepcionado, en muchas ocasiones he querido ser como tú, querida Tomoyo. Tan dulce, tan correcta, tan responsable, tan cálida. Por más que intente seguir tu estela, fue imposible amiga mía, lo fue, lo juro.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, Por nada del mundo hubiera querido que no fueras tú misma, solo hay un detalle que no me hubiera importado desear que nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero por todas las mareas, ¡Daré de nuevo mi mente para darte cobijo si hace falta!

Sakura sonrió y varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

- Si algo me pasara...

- No digas tonterías, Dóride está enfadada, pero no creo que deje que te pase algo malo.

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- Claro que sí, ya lo verás _Sakura_.

La sirena sonrió y se sonrojó levemente porque recordó el momento en el que Shaoran le puso su nombre, su preciado nombre.

- Me gusta muchísimo tu nombre ¿Sabes?, dicen que es el nombre de una flor.

- Sí.

- ¿La pudiste ver?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, el día que me puso mi nombre Shaoran, estábamos rodeadas de ellas.

- ¿Cómo son?

- Verás, son pequeñas y rosadas. Pero hay un momento en el año en el que sus pétalos caen y vuelan al viento, como si fuera una nívea lluvia, huele a libertad, Tomoyo.

- Me hubiera gustado verlas.

- Y sabes que si pudiera te bañaría en ellas, querida amiga.

Tomoyo volvió a besar las manos de Sakura y se le encogió el corazón al oír las trompetas que anunciaban que las Oceánidas estaban otra vez de vuelta. Rápida como las corrientes marinas, besó la mejilla derecha de Sakura e hizo una reverencia a la Diosa, que emocionada se limpiaba las mejillas con los dedos.

Tomoyo volvió a los brazos de Eriol y todas las sirenas que se encontraban cerca murmuraron y quisieron apartarse de su lado. Las Oceánidas se sentaron una a una en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que Calipso y Europa leyeran el veredicto.

Las dos oceánidas de rubios cabellos, que en forma humana se dirigieron hasta la Diosa, se tomaron de las manos y aclamaron con alta voz.

- Declaramos que la Nereida Sakura, hija de Nadeshico, hija de Atargatis, ofrezca su vida a Ceto, la temible ballena.

Las cadenas impidieron que Sakura cayera al suelo. Por un momento quiso creer a Tomoyo cuando le dijo que Dóride no quería realmente ningún mal sobre ella, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Como no pudo mandarla a aletargar junto las demás sirenas en la cámara de Poseidón, la mandaría a ser devorada por un monstruo marino, Ceto.

Su madre era la legendaria Gea, Gaia, la que surgió después de Caos. Gaia la de anchos pechos, Gea, la de sin dulce unión de amor, la que engendró a Titanes y Titánidas con sus propios hijos Urano y Ponto, y con éste último a Nereo -quién con su hermana titánida Tetis engendraría a Dóride y a todas las oceánides- y a Ceto, entre otros muchos.

_Ceto, la temible ballena._

La diosa Atargatis se levantó del trono y alzó la mano. No quería dar su consentimiento, pero sabía que haciéndolo no solo provocaría una lucha eterna entre las sirenas, sino haría que Dóride despertara finalmente a Poseidón.

Y Zeus sabe que Poseidón se la tragaría con su misma boca si fuera necesario.

Observó con dolor el sitio vacío de la oceánide Anfítrite, la esposa de Poseidón tal vez sería capaz de amansar a su marido, ella habría estado de acuerdo con ella y Afrodita.

- Qué... así... sea- logró decir.

Tomoyo profirió un alarido y quiso nadar aprisa para arrancar las gruesas cadenas de las manos de los tritones, pero Eriol y seis sirenas más la contuvieron con sus propios brazos.

Sakura contempló por última vez a Tomoyo y sonrió amargamente.

- _Ojalá no hagas ninguna locura, querida Tomoyo_- pensó para sí misma.

Tal y como había llegado, se fue. Recordó el momento en el que se había encontrado con aquella patrulla. Al parecer estaban esperándola detrás de un arrecife, y sin oponer apenas resistencia se dejó colocar las cadenas.

El castigo ya estaba puesto, y encadenada por las manos, la larga y pesada cadena de eslabones terminaba en una gran bola de metal embrujado, yacía Sakura, la sirena que huyó del mar esperando a ser devorada por Ceto.

Dóride se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.

- Si hubiera sido de otra forma no habría sido tan justa contigo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Mi único pecado fue amar- le contestó Sakura mirándola a los ojos.

- Lástima que vayas a morir, hubieras sido una gran figura entre nosotras, esa expresión amenazadora que veo en tus ojos sería capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera de mis hermanas- hizo una pausa y la miró seriamente- La verdadera lástima es que no verás el castigo que se le impondrá al humano.

El corazón de Sakura se heló y la rabia nació desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¡Qué le vais a hacer a Shaoran!, CONTÉSTAME.

Dóride sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Sintió alivio al saber que la nereida estaba firmemente encadenada, porque mientras se marchaba escuchaba los alaridos que profería la nereida, y solo ella sabría lo que le helaba la sangre.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo sexta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews!**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys -**


	17. El Castigo de Shaoran

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo XVII –**

**- El castigo de Shaoran –**

- ¿Me dices que no hay ni un rastro de ella?

- Sí señor.

Shaoran propinó un golpe a la mesa de madera que estaba colocada en una de las salitas en las que se recibía a gente en el ala de la empresa Li. Se frotó la sien con una mano y luego se disculpó.

_Hacía más de dos días que no sabía nada de Sakura._

Miró al detective que había contratado tras haber buscado a Sakura durante horas en Hong Kong. Había movilizado a muchos guardas de su casa, había preguntado a cada vecino que viviera por los alrededores, preguntado en las estaciones de tren cercanas, y todo para no encontrar absolutamente nada.

_Se la había tragado la tierra._

- ¿Ha comprobado que no ha salido del país?

- Mi equipo ha comprobado todas las cintas de seguridad de los aeropuertos, y no hemos encontrado nada- hizo una pausa y miró a Shaoran, compadeciéndose de él- Estamos esperando que los medios de comunicación publiquen su fotografía, pero...

Shaoran le miró a los ojos y le desafió.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Esto es demasiado, los periodistas de la prensa rosa se le echarán encima, es una noticia muy suculenta...

- ¿La desaparición de mi novia le parece una noticia suculenta?

- La presunta novia del futuro heredero de la gran compañía Li le rompe el corazón al abandonarle. Li Xiao Lang desesperado recurre a todas las fuerzas de seguridad para vigilar todos los medios de transporte con el fin de localizarla. Ya soy capaz de ver eso escrito en cualquier revista.

- Madre...- Shaoran y el detective se pusieron de pie y observaron la fina figura de Ieran Li.

- Ella se ha ido, compórtate como un hombre y deja de lloriquear como si te hubieran quitado un juguete.

- ¿Eso crees que es Sakura para mí, un juguete?

- No la conoces apenas.

- Pero con eso me basta, no necesito más.

Ieran sacudió la cabeza y observó largo y tendido el mar a través del gran ventanal. Shaoran despachó al detective y se relajó en el sofá durante unos segundos, después observó a su madre y sintió rabia.

Su madre jamás comprendería el alcance de los sentimientos que había puesto sobre Sakura. Ver la mirada dura e impenetrable de su madre le provocaba algo peor que la pena.

_Y mucho peor se sentía por creerse abandonado por ella._

Ieran Li finalmente se acercó a Shaoran y con vestigios de una mirada cargada de dolor acarició los cabellos de la nuca y le susurró al oído.

- Ella no va a volver.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. No pudiendo estar sentado ni un minuto más, se dirigió al ventanal y observó el horizonte.

Sabía que su madre tenía razón. Sakura no iba a volver y lo que más se temía era que como hicieron otras, acercarse a él por su apellido, por ser un Li.

Quería pensar que ella volvería a sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta lo vulnerable que se había vuelto tras la marcha de Sakura. Sentía el pecho frágil y tembloroso.

Observó el mar y un puñal le atravesó el corazón, el color verdoso de las aguas aquel día le recordaban a sus ojos. El color verde que una vez amó se había convertido en un color más lóbrego que el negro. Profundo como el mar al que tanto odiaba sin razón aparente.

Hizo tripas corazón y se marchó de allí. Nakuru pasó a su lado y su semblante se volvió lastimero, no podía culparla, sentía pena de sí mismo. Qué idiota había sido.

Su habitación sin ella se había vuelto similar a una cueva sombría, las cortinas estaban echadas y de espaldas sobre la cama que cada vez se hacía más grande contemplaba las extrañas sombras que creaba la luz a través de los objetos que poseía.

Las sábanas se habían vuelto gélidas bajo su piel, gélida mente que volvió gélido el corazón.

Pétreo sentimiento que murió como mueren las olas al romper contra la roca.

Escondió sus orbes de caramelo bajo la protección de su brazo, la luz le hacía daño, la oscuridad le hacía daño, hasta el mismo aire que respiraba le dañaba, cada palpitar, cada...

- Te volviste uno en mis pensamientos, las flores de cerezo florecían tras de ti, aunque pronto perdieron el color y cayeron...

_**...Ellas reaviven su vida**_

_**Muriendo incapaces de elegir su futuro...**_

- A mi corazón le gustaba el río cristalino, fluyendo sin fin a la orilla opuesta del horizonte, el que no ves.

_**Cruzará al otro lado sin perder su camino.**_

- El deseo...

La voz se le quebró.

_**El deseo**__ que nunca __**quisimos**__, __**nos lo concedieron.**_

_Enterrándonos __**a ambos**__ en la oscuridad__**.**_

- Mis sentimientos que quise enviarte, se ahogan conmigo en la tormenta de olas.

_**Rasgándolas**__. Sostengo este desbordamiento._

- La pena.

_Me muerde los __**labios**__,_

_**Y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas ven el final.**_

- He de volver, me lo ordenan...

_...Y yo no tuve más remedio que __**cabecear asintiendo**__..._

- En silencio...

_..No habrá __**lugar**__, ni __**espacio**__ suficiente para tenernos __**separados**__..._

- Como ese día...

_...Como ese día __**nos encontraremos de nuevo**__._

_Shaoran, __**no estés triste**__, nos reuniremos de nuevo._

_**Vive**__ iluminando nuestras inocentes __**memorias**__..._

- Nunca entres al mar. Y nos podremos reunir algún día de esta vida...

_**...No te pido que me esperes, vive...**_

- Pero jamás me olvides...

_...Ahora voy a __**dormir**__ en el manto de __**la pena**__..._

- Esperando volverte a ver. Esperando volverte a abrazar.

_..Esta es la carta que ahora te doy, __**secretamente estarás en mi corazón**__..._

- ...Sakura...

Las lágrimas mojaban calentando su carita de cera. Había leído tantas veces la carta de Sakura que en la soledad de su oscura habitación solía recitársela. A sí mismo, llorando en silencio como un niño.

Como un niño que se encuentra solo ante la vasta adversidad.

Tirado en su cama esperando a que esa herida que desangraba sus entrañas cicatrizara, no se dio cuenta que dormía, porque en ese momento las pesadillas eran tan reales que para vivir su realidad tenía que encerrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Meiling subía los peldaños de las escaleras que conducían al jardín principal de la residencia Li. El gran edificio Li no poseía solo un jardín, tenía cuatro. Uno de ellos privado y solo lo usaba Ieran Li.

No sabía nada de su primo Shaoran desde la fiesta de su cuñado, el americano. Ren Zhen le había explicado que había tenido que dejar a Shaoran y a Sakura en casa del primero porque estaban armando un verdadero espectáculo.

Había dejado varios días para que se repusieran de la resaca y tuvieran la oportunidad de estar juntos. Ren Zhen le había contado que durante los exámenes Sakura había ido a la universidad para darle a su primo su almuerzo.

Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho para Shaoran. Sakura era una brizna de aire fresco, el rayo de sol que calienta tu piel un día de invierno, su nombre era felicidad y eso deseaba para su primo.

Se encontró con Nakuru por el camino y fue a saludarla.

- Buenos días Nakuru, ¿Está mi primo?

Nakuru hizo un mohín, pero suavizó sus facciones y miró a Meiling. Sus ojos decían más de lo que sus labios dirían jamás, carecían de brillo. Sintió que algo no andaba bien, lo sintió en el pecho.

- Sí, pero ahora no quiere que le interrumpan.

- ¿Está bien?

Nakuru suspiró y dejó la carpeta que sostenía en sus brazos sobre la mesa de recepción.

- No, no lo está Li Mei Ling.

- ¿Es Sakura?

- Sí, ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, Xiao Lang no quiere contarme nada pero sé que le ha escrito una carta, yo misma he oído algo.

- ¿Cómo que oíste?- preguntó Meiling angustiada.

- No para de recitarla cuando piensa que está a solas, está en estado catatónico, es un vegetal.

- ¿Y mi tía ha dicho algo?

- La señora Li Ieran... me temo que ya sabes como es.

- Eso no nos ayuda nada... ¿Crees que debería ir a verle?

- Por lo menos oblígale a comer algo.

Meiling subió hasta el ala de Shaoran con el corazón encogido. No le había gustado lo que Nakuru le había dicho, la verdad es que tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse.

Tragó saliva y llamó al timbre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, fue más insistente y la mano le tembló cuando sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió dentro de la cerradura.

La casa estaba igual que siempre. Todo limpio y ordenado, tal y como era su primo. Pero de él no había rastro. Dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesita delante de la televisión apagada y temerosa se dirigió a la habitación principal.

- ¿Shaoran?- llamó, o eso quería, porque no le salió la voz.

El cuerpo de Shaoran Li se encontraba en aquella habitación, pero su mente estaba muy lejos. El cuarto estaba en penumbras y los rayos del sol apenas describían triángulos en el pantalón del pijama que tenía puesto.

- Soy yo... Meiling.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de manera uniforme. Tranquilo. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó a su lado. Tenía el semblante sereno, pero las puntas del pelo mojadas, también lo estaba el colchón.

Con las manos temblorosas colocó unos mechones rebeldes en su sitio y Shaoran despertó.

Si ella creía que había llegado allí con el corazón encogido, estaba equivocada. La tristeza que besaba los ojos de Shaoran le aplastó sus defensas.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Se... se ha ido.

Sus ojos por fin rebosaron frente a ella y las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra. Meiling le acunó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello, nunca se había fijado en la fragilidad de los hombres. Temblaba igual que un cordero.

El la calma que regalaba el vacío por fin tranquilizaron un poco a Shaoran que aflojó su abrazo y miró a Meiling, se sentía arrastrado por un pesado sueño.

Los ojos irritados por las lágrimas se cerraban sin él consentirlo, sentía que el corazón se le había parado. Un hueco en su pecho. Se abandonaba al sueño y aunque intentó resistirse fue inevitable. Susurró una pregunta antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

- ¿La voy a olvidar?

A Meiling se le cortó la respiración de golpe, sentía que aquella situación ya la había vivido antes, lo que se le hacía demasiado raro, pues no había visto llorar a Shaoran salvo una vez y fue hace ya muchos años.

- Sé fuerte Shaoran... sé fuerte- le susurró mientras custodiaba sus sueños.

_...**Sakura**..._

En el Shiromizu bajo el mar, la diosa Atargatis sentada en su trono contemplaba la vida de sus hijas. Desde hacía varios siglos que no estaba sentada en su trono y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Recordó el principio de todo, milenios atrás. Ella provenía de una lejana tierra llamada Siria y perseguida por Mopso, un héroe griego se precipitó por el río Ascalón con su hija y huyó al mar.

Allí construyó con su poder el Shiromizu, morada de sus hijas y luego se fue a dormir con los demás Dioses cuando dejó de ser venerada.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en el mar y no tenía la intención de marcharse, Dóride había sido dueña del mar durante mucho tiempo, desde que la oceánide Anfítrite decidió seguir a Poseidón, su consorte.

Las Nereidas se habían multiplicado y aunque se cruzaban de igual forma con los tritones, procreaban cada trescientos años, lo que promovía el que no hubiera una súper población de nereidas.

Atargatis posó los ojos sobre Tomoyo, una de sus hijas y la que era amiga de Tomoyo. Era una sirena muy bella. Su cabello largo y tan negro como el mar durante la noche formaban un hermoso marco para hermosas facciones, tenía índigos ojos que mostraban tristeza, tristeza ante la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Las sirenas y las nereidas eran inmortales, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan morir. Al no envejecer solo mediante el asesinato podían morir.

Y ser devorada por un monstruo marino equivalía también a morir.

Había visto a Dóride en contadas ocasiones desde que sonó el veredicto que condenaba a Sakura a morir, ella sabía que aunque fuera una Diosa, Sakura era una Nereida y como tal escapaba del control de sus manos.

Por aquella razón la había ayudado, solo la misma diosa sabía que si Sakura hubiera sido una de sus hijas aquello no habría pasado, Sakura y el humano no se habrían conocido jamás.

**_Nunca digas Jamás_**

**_El destino así lo quiso_**

**_Y así será._**

La diosa sonrió para sí misma. Aún tenía la mínima esperanza que todo resultase bien para Sakura.

- ¿Hay noticias?

- No hay señales de Ceto, hermana mía- le dijo Clitia a Dóride.

- ¿Sigue encadenada?

- Sí hermana mía.

- Bien.

Dóride pasó sus manos por sus largos cabellos peinándolos. Era la mayor de la oceánidas y aunque era la más importante de ellas por engendrar a las nereidas, otras de sus hermanas como Anfítrite se habían ganado una gran reputación casándose con la eminencia del mar.

Si bien, Dóride no destacaba por su belleza. Era hermosa, pero había hermanas suyas que la superaban por ser beldades conocidas como:

Calipso "La deseable" la que vivía en una cueva –Ogigia- y conoció al valeroso Ulises.

Calírroe "La de graciosa figura" madre del monstruo Equidna, quién desafió a todos los grandes.

Galaxaura, "La encantadora"; Petrea "La deliciosa"; Polidora "La bella" y Urania "La divina".

El Umigong era la residencia principal de las Oceánidas. Era un pequeño castillo tallado en la pared de una pared rocosa bajo el mar. Aunque las oceánidas solían vivir antaño en cuevas repartidas por todo el océano, el Umigong se convirtió como el Shiromizu, el punto central del mundo bajo el mar.

- Ya han pasado dos días y aún no ha muerto- Soltó sus cabellos y miró a sus hermanas-. Todo se complica con esa sirena.

- ¿No fue demasiado duro el castigo hermana?- preguntó Perseis, la que fue madre de la poderosa Circe.

- Que Sakura se saliese con la suya sería el fin de nuestra existencia Perseis, sabes que muchas saldrían del mar y volverían las guerras entre razas- le explicó Estigia desde una de las esquinas de la sala del consejo.

La sala del consejo era circular y entraba luz desde algunos recovecos en las paredes. En el techo había una abertura que daba al exterior, cuando la noche caía solían tomar rayos de luna y cantar juntas sus fatídicos cánticos.

_El cántico de muerte que tantos barcos hundió antaño._

Numerosas ánforas adornaban el suelo y las estatuas de héroes y diosas adornadas con collares de oro y marfil decoraban las paredes. Era un sitio frío y oscuro por las noches, pero cuando el sol se filtraba a través de la roca, se formaban arcoiris que hacían brillar los espejos.

- Y por ello deberemos castigar también al humano, queridas hermanas.

La voz de Dóride resonó por toda la estancia, las oceánidas se sentaron en el corro de sillones de piedra que formaban el cónclave. El lugar que le hubiera correspondido a Anfítrite quedó vacío al lado de la oceánide Europa.

Estigia se levantó y narró en voz alta.

- Un humano cayó al mar frente a la nereida Sakura, un mortal que hechizó los ojos de una de las hijas de Dóride. Un hombre que provocó que la sirena Sakura saliera del mar escapándose rompiendo a su vez todas las reglas del mundo de las sirenas. Un hombre que se unió con una sirena, es un ser especial.

- Debe morir- sentenció Plexaura, la de cola de coral, Primno asintió.

Muchas de ellas asintieron también, Dóride sonrió fugazmente.

- Debe morir por el bien de las sirenas- exclamó Primno.

- Pero se ha unido con Sakura, ¿Creéis que le haya podido pasar todo el conocimiento ancestral del mundo marino?

Muchas de ellas contuvieron el aliento y se miraron asustadas las unas a las otras. Clitia abrazó a Melóbosis, una oceánide que tenía la cola rosada y unos enormes ojos violetas.

- Si es así solo hay una forma de acabar con él- comentó Dóride volviendo a peinarse sus cabellos con los dedos.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Melóbosis en los brazos de Clitia.

- Llamando a nuestro señor.

_Nuestro señor Poseidón_

_Aquel que duerme en las profundidades de una gruta._

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó esta vez Clitia.

- Existe un hechizo que solo se cumplirá si posee todo nuestro conocimiento, en el momento en el que sus pies pisen el agua de la orilla del mar, dará la alarma y Poseidón, nuestro señor despertará de su largo sueño.

Todas observaron a Estigia expectantes.

- Poseidón derribará los edificios de los humanos con sus altas olas, aniquilará todo lo que esté expuesto al mar, e inundará la tierra hasta acabar con la vida de ese humano.

- Las criaturas latentes que aún no han despertado lo harán, y será el comienzo de una larga batalla- terminó Estigia observando todas las expresiones de terror de sus hermanas Oceánidas.

- Que así sea.

- ¡Pero Dóride, eso también nos perjudicará a nosotras!, Si Poseidón regresa también lo harán los demás Dioses del Olimpo, Démeter volverá y volverá por nosotras por no cuidar de su hija Perséfone cuando Hades la desposó- Exclamaron Rodea y Pluto "Ojos de buey" enfadadas.

- Que así sea- sentenció Dóride.

- ¡También regresará Apolo, Clitia!- recordó Rodea aún más enfadada.

Clitia que se había levantado como sus dos hermanas se desvaneció sobre su asiento. Milenios atrás había amado al Dios Apolo, lo había amado más que a su propia vida, pero este cortejó a una mortal que se llamaba igual que una de sus hermanas, Eurínome y Clitia despechada huyó al mar. Los dioses le concedieron el don de convertirse en un Girasol, para seguir a Apolo.

- Eres vil y cruel hermana mía, despertando a los demonios de Clitia- acusó Eurínome, la más apegada a su madre Tetis.

- ¡Basta!- clamó Dóride golpeando la piedra- Es un riesgo que debemos correr a pesar de poder ser castigadas por permitir que esto se convierta en un peligro real.

- ¿Y si el humano no posee nuestro conocimiento y entra en el mar?- preguntó Eurínome que abrazaba a Clitia.

- Poseidón dormirá plácidamente.

- ¿Y si las diosas interfieren de nuevo?- quiso saber la oceánida Criseida, la que no se puede confundir con Criseida hermana de Briseida, amante de Aquiles.

- Rezaremos para que eso no ocurra.

_**¡Qué así sea!**_

Había visto como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. Creía que moriría rápido, pero no fue así. Encadenada a unas rocas en el arrecife, la marea había bajado dejándola sobre la roca.

Sakura lloró tanto que con el sol sus lágrimas brillaban tanto como las estrellas. Dos días de vida sin Shaoran, la esperanza había muerto y esperaba finalmente que apareciese la gran ballena y se la tragase.

_Como se había tragado a muchos hombres antaño._

Se sentía incapaz de derramar una lágrima más, y solo ella sabía lo mucho que deseaba llorar. Había sido egoísta, con Tomoyo y con ella misma. Pero el amor era un juego de egoístas que ella sabía jugar muy bien.

Dibujó en su mente un esbozos de lo que era el rostro de Shaoran. Sus ojos grandes rasgados y sus labios duros como la roca, pero que se ablandaban con el contacto de su piel.

Quería morir y acabar con aquel dolor, había pensado varias veces, pero al parecer su destino era esperar.

Débil y sin apenas color en sus mejillas tembló por culpa de la brisa marina. El cielo copiaba el color del mar sin el sol. Violeta. Las gaviotas se habían asustado en un principio, pero se acostumbraron a su presencia.

La sirena Sakura comenzó a cantar Las sirenas milenios atrás habían sido galardonadas por el don de la música por parte de las Musas.

La voz de Sakura era suave y aguda, capaz de llegar a notas que incluso los mortales no sabrían dar nombre.

__

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_Las flores de cerezo florecían tras de ti,_

_Aunque pronto perdieron el color y cayeron._

_Ellas reaviven su vida,_

_Muriendo incapaces de elegir su destino._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_Acaricié el agua de un río prístino._

_Que fluye sin fin en la orilla opuesta del horizonte,_

_La que no ves._

_Cruzará al otro lado sin perder su camino._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_El sol se oculta dando paso a las estrellas,_

_Que refulgen mi corazón pintándolo en tonalidades de plata._

_El cielo que copia el color del mar,_

_Eclipsa mi visión, mi destino._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_El destino que nunca quisimos nos lo concedieron,_

_Encerrándonos a ambos en la oscuridad._

_Los sentimientos que quise enviarte,_

_Se ahogan conmigo en la tormenta de olas._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_Busco un cielo pintado de Azul y gris,_

_Con una puerta trasera que de a otro universo._

_Firmamento que nos pondrá en nuestro lugar_

_Dibujando constelaciones y así poder volverte a enamorar._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_Quiero tu melodía, cantándome todo lo que soy._

_Mientras acaricio la luna con mis manos,_

El sol que una vez nos calentó,

_Roba el tiempo al tiempo y nos hace perder el camino._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_El viento de la primavera acaricia mis mejillas,_

_Rasgándolas. Sostengo este desbordamiento_

_La pena me muerde los labios._

_Y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas ven el final._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

A lo lejos, Ceto, la gran ballena emergió de entre las profundidades. Su cuerpo era enorme, ciclópea boca con dientes letales. Ceto, la serpiente marina, el monstruo. Hija de Gaia –Gea- y del dios de los ríos Ponto.

Abrió sus grandes fauces sobre la sirena.

_Veo a lo lejos un ancho mar,_

_Que regala fragilidad._

_Mi principio y mi final._

_Mi amor, es un infierno._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_Píntame de verde las mañanas,_

_Verde esperanza, verde mar._

_Cántame un milagro, milagro de mis sueños,_

_Y a tu lado me querré quedar._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_Florecen los cerezos hoy por mi,_

_Pronto perderán su color y caerán._

_Ellas reaviven su vida._

_Y yo muero incapaz de elegir mi destino._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

_En mi corazón te diré adiós,_

_Gracias por tu corazón,_

_No me puedes acompañar._

_Tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar._

-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-o-··-

Ceto conmovida cerró sus fauces y brilló convirtiéndose en su forma humana. Ceto la bella mujer de blancas mejillas.

- ¿Por qué no gritas?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Porque las palabras mueren en mi garganta.

- ¿Por qué no lloras?

- Porque ya no tengo lágrimas que derramar.

- ¿Por qué cantas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Me despido del mundo, mi señora.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí encadenada sirena?

- Porque he sido castigada, moriré cuando traspase el umbral de tus labios.

- ¿Cuál fue tu pecado?

- Mi único pecado fue amar.

La bella Ceto acarició las mejillas de la sirena y sonrió.

- Cuéntame tu historia, sirena.

- Mi historia comienza, mi señora, cuando aún no tenía nombre y viéndome yo pequeña rescaté a un humano y me enamoré de él...

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo séptima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews!**

**(Hikari-sys.blogspot. com) **

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


	18. La Decisión de Ceto

– **El canto de la Sirena -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo XVIII –**

**- La decisión de Ceto –**

_**OoOoO Dedicado a GreenBoy2008O oOoOo**_

Había una vez una sirena que mientras jugaba con un par de delfines vio como un barco en la superficie ardía en llamas, con la curiosidad que le habían regalado, emergió del agua y observó como el navío de madera ardía. Al principio se sintió maravillada ante el danzar de las altas llamas que carbonizaban lo que habrían sido unas inmaculadas velas. El crujido que provocó el mástil del barco al caer la asustó, pero no podía irse porque la curiosidad que sentía no podía ser sofocada.

Los descombros que flotaban a su alrededor hacían que de vez en cuando la sirena desviase su atención, pero lo que si que logró distraerla por completo fueron unas toses. Era un humano que había sobrevivido. La sirena con curiosidad se acercó a él y descubrió que al contrario que ella no sabía respirar bajo el agua. Le tomó entre sus brazos y le arrastró a la superficie, era un hombre varón de oscuros cabellos.

La sirena estuvo a su lado toda la noche velando su sueño sobre unas rocas que quedaban expuestas sobre la superficie, el humano no había fallecido porque ella notaba su pausada respiración. Contempló las sombras que se marcaban en su cara tallada a cincel. Era el ser más hermoso que había contemplado jamás, sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez más. Acarició sus cabellos hasta que se secaron, y sintiéndose enamorada cantó su hermosa melodía.

_Cuando empieces a escuchar_

_Las canciones de las sirenas que cantan a la felicidad,_

_Ya que al fin brillan ya los siete mares._

_El milagro de la vida, es el dulce amor._

_Sabes que yo lo quiero contemplar._

_Con este ser… al que yo…_

_Amo y amaré…_

_Y al que suavemente un beso…_

_Le podré dar…_

Besó sus duros labios y aún con el corazón estremecido se escondió entre las rocas. Otros humanos habían entrado en la escena, y le llamaron Príncipe. Y ella siendo princesa sonrió para sí ante sus hermanas al contarles sobre su amor. Ellas no lo aprobaron, y la sirena enfurecida se presentó frente a una hechicera e hizo un trato. A cambio de su hermosa voz le concedería el privilegio de salir del mar con un par de piernas sobre las que apoyarse, y no contenta con ello le hizo prometer, que si no se casaba con el príncipe moriría convertida en espuma de mar.

La sirena no se amedrentó y fue tarde para sus hermanas que nadaban hacia la morada de la hechicera para evitar que su hermana pactara su futuro. Llorosas llevaron a su querida hermana hasta la superficie y rezaron por ella. La sirena encontró al Príncipe y se sintió feliz. Él no la recordaba, pero se sentía bien al lado de su nueva amiga. La acogió dentro de su palacio y la invitó a su boda, que se celebraría en tres días.

La sirena comprendió que jamás estaría con el humano al que amaba y fue con sus hermanas, que se reunieron con la hechicera. La hechicera les dijo que la única manera sería apuñalando al humano y arrancarle el corazón. Las hermanas tomaron el puñal que le ofreció la bruja y fueron al encuentro de su hermana que esperaba con la mirada llena de dolor. La sirena tras escuchar la única solución que tenía para regresar al mar junto a sus hermanas, tomó el puñal entre sus manos.

E internándose en las galerías del palacio llegó hasta los aposentos del príncipe que dormía plácidamente. El rencor y el dolor que sentía en su corazón se disipó al contemplar de nuevo la luna sobre aquel rostro esculpido a cincel, el hombre del que se había enamorado no era para ella, y pensó que la dueña del corazón de su amor se sentiría triste si el Príncipe moría. No quería arrancarle el corazón a la única persona que había amado.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con su manga y besó por segunda vez en su vida los labios del Príncipe. Y con un suspiro se convirtió en burbujas de mar sobre el lecho. El príncipe al despertar empapado solo pudo encontrar el colgante que había llevado su nueva amiga. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo guardó en su cajón, esperando poder devolvérselo a la mañana siguiente, pero ella jamás volvió a aparecer…

- Pero esa historia no es real.

- No, claro que no lo es, pero es muy parecida a la historia que me has contado tú.

- Es muy triste.

- También lo fue la tuya mi querida sirena.

Sakura suspiró, había pasado horas desde que se encontró finalmente con Ceto. Le había contado con todo detalle su historia, desde que nació hasta que la encadenaron en aquella roca, estaba nerviosa porque sabía que debía morir, y ella había pensado que iba a ser la suya una muerte rápida, que no lo notaría. Pero Ceto no parecía tener ganas de acabar con ella, le preguntó sobre muchas cosas que ocurrían en el mundo de los humanos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al cantarle de nuevo mi canción, la carta que le había escrito a Shaoran y había dejado sobre su escritorio.

Me preguntó a qué sabían muchas comidas que había probado, que le describiera las flores, los colores y sus olores. En el mar no existen los olores y aunque tiene una belleza sin igual, el sol no llegaba a las profundidades. Las tonalidades que reinaban eran la de los azules, aunque la arena bajo el sol se tornase plateada, y los corales de un rojo intenso, no tenían nada que ver con los bellos colores que existen en la tierra.

Le describí también la belleza de algunos edificios, las estructuras modernas y el sobrecogimiento que sentí cuando observé las pinturas en la pared del viejo templo de los cerezos, las hermosas sirenas que estaban dibujadas eran propias de un maestro. Le hablé también sobre la tecnología que tenían, del miedo que había sentido cuando pensando descubrí que el ser humano se hacía más sabio con forme avanzaban los minutos en un pequeño reloj. Le hablé también sobre que habían pisado la luna, y volví a explicar el temor que sentí cuando vi que si eran capaces de tocar las estrellas, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en repasar el fondo del mar?

Ceto frunció el ceño y rápidamente cambió de tema y me relató una historia que se había contado de generación en generación sobre nosotras las sirenas en el mundo humano. Pensé en esa sirena y me pregunté si realmente había existido. ¿Sería posible que yo no fuera la única sirena que se había fijado en los humanos?, estoy segura que si esa historia se hubiera relatado entre nosotras habría sembrado el pánico en la corte de las sirenas y tal vez ella nunca habría subido a la superficie aquel día, no habría salvado a Shaoran de morir ahogado y no se habría expuesto a perder el alma y la razón por culpa del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Pensar en Shaoran la entristeció profundamente, no estaría tranquila hasta que se dieran dos casos, que muriera desapareciendo así de su vida y más tarde él localizar entre los suyos a la mujer que se le había destinado desde que nació; o hasta llevárselo hasta sus brazos. Shaoran pese a lo que le habían dicho, sentía que era de ella, sentía que era lo que sus dioses habían provocado destruyendo en el principio de los tiempos al ser Andrógino, incitando que los hombres y las mujeres buscasen su otra mitad entre la multitud y no entre ellos mismos.

- Shaoran…- murmuró su nombre para sí.

El quererle significaba vivir dentro de una contradicción, si bien sabía que él no había nacido para estar con ella, que debía dejarle marchar y guardar el recuerdo de ese tiempo tan maravilloso que vivió junto a él, en lo más profundo de su corazón no quería eso ni mucho menos. Imaginó una vida junto a él bajo el mar, jugando entre los arrecifes, enseñándole todo sobre la humanidad que tenían registrado las sirenas. Le mostraría todas las especies marinas que no conocía el hombre, los grandes galeones hundidos en el bajo fondo de los acantilados marinos. Le enseñaría la belleza del mar y le enseñaría también a amarla.

Sería una vida feliz, y si fuera posible, una eternidad a su lado no sería equiparable a toda la felicidad que podrían almacenar dos almas humanas que se aman y se vuelven a amar después de renacer.

Miré a Ceto que observaba las ondas que hacían las olas en la superficie, las ráfagas de luz que nos regalaba el sol eran espectaculares. Si Ceto finalmente me tragaba como estaba obligada a hacer, echaría de menos la vida y a las personas que conocía, tal vez si pudiera soñar que poseo un alma reencarnada como la tienen los humanos, solo tal vez la muerte no sería tan definitiva, renacería y me reencontraría con Tomoyo, quizás en unos siglos, tal vez en milenios, las reglas que prohíben el contacto humano no sean tan rígidas, y si fuera esa la situación, saldría a la superficie en busca del alma de Shaoran.

¿Qué sería la muerte para una sirena?

Para los humanos la muerte es una situación trascendental, que te lleva según muchas de sus tradiciones a un paraíso donde encontrarás la felicidad eterna, otros piensan que es un mundo de oscuridad, pena y sufrimiento donde estarían hasta redimir todos sus pecados, otros, sin embargo manifiestan que, con la muerte todo se acaba. Pero yo sé que eso es incierto, no por algo las sirenas somos inmortales y de humanos sabemos lo suficiente antes del cataclismo que ocurrió en las edades oscura y media, donde las sirenas fueron cazadas como pescado que se vende al por mayor en los muelles de las ciudades humanas.

Fuimos masacradas y vendidas como objetos de colección. Aunque yo no había nacido por aquel entonces, sé que las sirenas guardan un especial rencor a los humanos por ello. ¿Qué fueron de las almas de aquellas que fueron asesinadas?, ¿El círculo de la vida las trataría igual que a mí, que di mi vida solamente por el amor de un humano?

¿Cuáles serían las leyes por las que se rigen el lúgubre río de Estigia allá en el inframundo? Si dependiera de Dóride, seguro que me mandaría hasta lo más profundo del río y me ataría con cadenas impidiendo que avanzase hasta el final. Si realmente las sirenas tuvieran alma y destino de espíritu, ¿Haría Dóride eso por ella?

- ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos pequeña sirena?

- Ceto, señora mía… ¿A qué está esperando realmente para devorarme?

Ceto miró con cierta sorpresa el atrevimiento de la pregunta de la sirena. Sus facciones se tensaron y sus ojos serios se clavaron en ella, por un momento Sakura pudo ver el poder del tiempo a través de aquellos ojos maduros que habían visto pasar milenios. Ceto, la de blancas mejillas dirigió su mirada por un momento en los grilletes que ataban a la sirena a la roca y sus facciones se tranquilizaron.

- Sabes que lo que has hecho está prohibido ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Pero para ti es imposible el no romper las reglas ¿No es así?

- Así lo es mi señora.

- Durante toda mi existencia he visto pasar por mis ojos historias de amor, que por lo general acaban en tragedias, tu caso no es excepcional querida Sakura, ya pasó otras veces.

- ¿Hubo una sirena que se enamoró de un humano?, Como la protagonista de la historia que me acabas de contar…

- Sí, se llamaba igual que un ángel y se enamoró de un humano, solo que en la realidad sí apuñaló al humano y le sacó su corazón.

- ¡Qué horror!

Sakura se quedó atónita, tanto que sintió que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Otra como ella se había fijado en un humano y lo había amado tanto que por despecho le había sacado su corazón palpitante. Por un momento cayó en la cuenta, que esa historia no la conocía y quería saber más sobre ella, por lo que decidió preguntarle a la deidad.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

- Se la enjuició como a ti y fue castigada a dormir en el templo de Poseidón, y como se negó, se escapó entre las olas y jamás volvió a ser vista.

- ¿Por eso se dice que se convirtió en espuma de mar?

- Correcto.

- Vaya…

- Por esa razón han sido tan excepcionalmente duros contigo querida Sakura, temen que tú no seas capaz de arrancarle el corazón al humano y escapes, promoviendo que otras nereidas como tú salgan a la superficie en busca de humanos con los que unirse, y eso provocaría que se desvelase nuestro secreto.

- Lo sé y por esa parte lo siento, pero para mí, el amar a Shaoran me es tan vital como el aire que se concentra en el mar para poder vivir, tan fuerte como la afirmación que la tierra es redonda y que el sol nos da calor.

- Pero… ¿Y tu humano te quiere tanto, y tú lo quieres tanto como para morir?

- Si me ves atada en esta roca, tu segunda pregunta la tienes contestada.

- Si pero, ¿El humano te ama tanto como para dar su vida por ti?

Sakura la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos que la respuesta que diera decidiría su destino, por ello debía de ser sincera con ella y con su corazón. Shaoran era posible que no la quisiera tanto como para dar su vida por ella, en esos momentos estaba segura que la estaba odiando como no había odiado a otro ser que pisa sobre la tierra.

El dolor hace que nuestros corazones se pierdan en la niebla intensa de la ocuridad del rencor. Tampoco sabía si antes cuando eran felices Shaoran daría su vida por ella. Sabía que la quiería, que el sentimiento que compartían era bastante fuerte, ¿Pero hasta cuanto lo era? Nunca se lo había preguntado.

- Sinceramente… no lo sé, no le he preguntado nunca.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿Tanto ha cambiado el honor de los hombres? Antaño el amor que yo vi, volvían ciegos a los hombres, varios se enfrentaron conmigo por el amor de la mujer que habían elegido, claro que entonces me conmovían y los dejaba marchar.

- Shaoran luchó contra su madre por estar conmigo.

- ¿Y ganó?

- Eso yo… tampoco lo sé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me reclamaron para venir, ya te lo conté antes, tenía que aprobar todas sus asignaturas en la universidad para poder estar conmigo. Me fui antes de saber si lo consiguió o no.

Ceto resopló y se peinó los cabellos con los dedos. Observaron juntas y en silencio como un banco de peces volaban por las corrientes y el color plateado de sus lomos chispeaban gracias a los rayos del sol, menudo espectáculo el que formaban. La risa de los peces se escuchaban con ligeros ecos mientras iban y venían.

La deidad marina observó a la sirena y le habló con su característica franqueza.

- Tu historia es muy triste, y sé que nadie debería ser condenado por amar. El amor a veces hace que dos seres de mundos completamente diferentes entren en la misma rueda elíptica del destino y se unan para siempre. No me gustaría tener que devorarte, más cuando sé que ya no tienes lágrimas qué llorar.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco en su pecho, sentía como latía más lento y pesado que de costumbre, sentía también cómo se aceleraba y la ansiedad la consumía por completo, conocer el veredicto de Ceto le estaba rompiendo sus nervios y aunque le escocían sus ojos y tenía ganas de llorar y llorar, no podía hacerlo, tal y como había dicho la deidad de blancas mejillas.

- Eres buena persona y tus sentimientos son tan claros como el agua de la lluvia, pero tienes que comprender que tu situación es bastante grave y si te han condenado de esta forma es porque piensan que eres un caso perdido ya.

- No puedo…

- Déjame terminar- la interrumpió-. No voy a ejecutarte, pero quiero que sepas que si Dóride se entera que no he cumplido con su veredicto es posible que si te atrapa seas ejecutada de otra forma y hay formas peores de morir, pequeña mía.

Las palabras se agolparon de pronto en la garganta de la sirena, quería decirle tanto y sin embargo no salía de su boca más que balbuceos atropellados y gemidos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y cayó al suelo rendida. Miró a la deidad agradecida de todo corazón, tal vez si que hubiera una oportunidad para ella.

- Gracias mi señora, estoy tan conmovida por su compasión que no me salen las palabras para expresar…

La sirena no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle a la deidad del mar porque se desmayó, toda la tensión que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo, su cabeza descansaba inmóvil sobre la roca y ante aquella tierna escena, Ceto no pudo evitar sonreírle al destino y acariciar los rizos que se posaban sobre sus ojos, ya solamente le quedaba rezar por qué no descubrieran lo que había hecho, y que la pequeña Sakura no saliera más herida de lo que ya estaba.

No olvidaría jamás cómo lo miraba la gente aquella mañana soleada. Se había levantado temprano y tras tomar una larga ducha humeante, se había vestido y más tarde desayunado a la hora que indicaban las normas en su casa. El desayuno con su familia había resultado más violento que la mayoría de las veces, su madre apenas le había dirigido una mirada y sus hermanas no habían dejado de parlotear un minuto. Si pensaban que de esa forma lograrían que Sakura abandonase mi mente, estaban muy equivocadas.

Sakura estaba pegada a su alma, y dudaba mucho que volvería a amar con la misma intensidad con la que la había amado ella… eso si volvía a amar a alguien alguna vez. Se dirigió de su habitación con su mochila negra al garaje, donde se puso su chupa de cuero, guantes y casco. A continuación se subió a la moto y tras ponerla en marcha y esperar a que la puerta del garaje se terminase de levantar, se marchó a toda velocidad a la universidad.

Apostó en el aparcamiento de motos, y echó un vistazo a un ciclomotor que estaba aparcado justo donde él solía aparcar siempre, el amago de sonrisa que cubrió sus labios fue tan amargo como le resultaban ahora todos los recuerdos felices que había pasado junto a Sakura. Suspiré e intenté sacar fuerza de flaquezas y paseé por el campus de la universidad hasta llegar a mi facultad de matemáticas. Durante el camino desvié la mirada cuando veía parejas pasar agarradas de la mano, esquivé a otras dos que se besaban y con cierto apuro llegué al hall de mi facultad, donde cruzó en mi mente cierto pensamiento.

Me quedé quieto, viendo como el bullicio de gente pasaba a mi alrededor, los que estaban más cercanos a mí, los veía caminar muy lento, los que estaban más alejados, apenas eran sombras que veía difuminarse a lo lejos. Volvía a estar solo, y esa realidad dolió más de lo que me imaginaba. Sakura me había engañado y no volvería, se había ocupado de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, parecía como si no hubiera existido jamás, que mi corazón me había engañado mostrándome a la persona perfecta para mí, mi otra mitad. Que todo había sido un sueño.

La cama volvía a ser ancha y fría para mí, el sol no quemaba mi piel y el viento parecía ser más frío, a pesar de que los termómetros marcasen buenas temperaturas en primavera, debían de estar estropeados. La soledad, es recordar tus ojos cuando al despertar me miraban; Soledad, respirar el aire que expulsabas cuando al besarnos tomábamos aire; Soledad es no tenerte entre mis brazos; Ansiedad tu despedida, soledad… yo.

Un individuo chocó conmigo devolviéndome a la realidad, miré aturdido a mis manos y al alzar la cabeza descubrí que varias personas me miraban con compasión. Seguramente habían leído las noticias de la prensa del corazón y se habían enterado de que Sakura me había abandonado, intenté pasar de ellos pero no pude evitar poner mala cara, varias de las chicas que cuchicheaban mientras me miraban se rieron y del brazo desaparecieron tras la esquina, otros hicieron como que no me habían visto, pero el disimulo estaba presente. Bien, si querían a un Shaoran Li derrotado, aquí lo tienen.

Las horas del día pasaban rápidamente, puedo decir que doy gracias al cielo porque mi facultad tuviera una serie de asignaturas a las que no se le daba corte por los exámenes, y gracias a ella y al tiempo de estudio, se me pasó el día y apenas pensé en nada que no fueran los cálculos y formulas que debía usar. Algún día en esta vida daré gracias a mi madre, gracias a ella me centré al cien por cien en los estudios, aunque mi primera meta fuera por estar junto a Sakura. Sentía que podía aprendérmelo todo y que fallaba muchísimo menos que antes, por esa razón dejé de estudiar y me dediqué a pasar a limpio una asignatura completa.

La vista comenzó a nublárseme y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en mi cama descansando. Me senté sobre la cama y preguntándome cómo había llegado hasta allí solo pude llegar a tres conclusiones que eran más que evidentes: La primera era que yo mismo había desplazado mi cuerpo desde la biblioteca general del campus hasta mi casa; La Segunda que había dejado mis cosas tiradas por el suelo mientras andaba, y la tercera que me estaba volviendo loco de remate.

Pero esas tres se podían unir en una sola: Sakura.

Meneé la cabeza intentando borrarla como si mi mente se tratase de la típica pizarra mágica con la que juegan los niños pequeños, esa en la que cuando la agitas se borra lo escrito. Pero desafortunadamente así no funciona la mente del ser humano y el dolor por Sakura no se había disipado ni un ápice, seguía desgarrándome las entrañas. Me rasqué por inercia la cabeza y decidí meterme en el baño y darme una buena ducha.

Me desnudé observándome en el espejo sin ver nada especial. ¿Qué era yo si quitábamos carne y huesos? Nada, absolutamente nada. No sería nadie especial si su madre no hubiera sido una Li heredera del legado familiar, no sería nada si hubiera tenido un hermano varón más mayor que él. No había sido especial para nadie, porque todas buscaban lo mismo: dinero e influencias. Y Sakura pese a no llevarse ninguna de las dos, porque se lo dejó todo, y no había salido en ningún periódico hablando sobre mí. El último hecho creo que es el que me impide odiarla o sentirme más dolido de lo que estaba.

Dejé correr el agua unos segundos para que se calentase y así medio disfrutar el alivio que sentía cuando mojaba mi piel con el agua. Sentía que podía purificarme, pero esa sensación podía durar apenas unos minutos. Al salir todos mis problemas regresaban a trompicones en mi mente. Me sentía solo, Sakura se lo había llevado todo, se había llevado a mi mejor amiga, a mi amante y a mi amor y me había dejado absolutamente solo cuando tenía las defensas completamente de vacaciones. Con ella había sentido que era alguien especial, que era Shaoran y no Li. Que era más de lo que mi madre esperaba en ese conjunto, con ella me sentía capaz de todo, tenía una confianza en mí mismo que crecía con cada sonrisa que me regalaba.

Pero se había ido llevándoselo todo.

Entré en la ducha y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. El agua empapaba todo mi ser, y me sentía tranquilo en el metro cuadrado de bañera. Ojalá no saliera nunca de aquí, pero sabía que eso era imposible, soy un hombre después de todo y no soy un cobarde. Tarde o temprano mi corazón volvería a tejer una red protectora y saldría de este agujero negro en el que me encuentro en estos momentos. Y si tengo que centrarme en convertirme en otro tipo de persona lo haré, seré lo que todos esperan que sea para así olvidarme de Sakura de una vez por todas.

Pasarían años antes de que eso se hiciera posible.

El despertador volvió a sonar con ese incansable pitido distorsionado despertándome en e proceso, giré la cabeza y me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras seguía sonando sin parar, todo era una rutina. Me levanté de la cama y apagué el despertador, sonaba de esa forma desde que lo lancé contra la pared el otro día, mejor habría sido que se hubiera roto porque el pitido era insoportable. Me dirigí al armario y saqué de él unos vaqueros que hacía tiempo que no me ponía y una camisa blanca, al ponérmelos me di cuenta que había adelgazado, así que tuve que cambiar mi atuendo por completo si no quería parecer ridículo. Saqué otros vaqueros que me ponía más a menudo y una camiseta bastante normal.

Después bajé a desayunar con mi familia y mientras lo hacía me encontré con Nakuru, ella al pasar me regaló una débil sonrisa y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Desde que se había ido Sakura estaba completamente apática, parecía que toda la vitalidad que irradiaba se la hubieran arrebatado por completo. Conocía bien esa sensación, pero para mí se multiplicaba por diez veces el dolor. La miré fugazmente y seguí mi camino, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara. Sakura había hecho demasiado daño a tanta gente que no sé si podría no guardarle rencor por ellos.

Entré en el comedor y extrañado por el silencio reinante alcé la cabeza, estaba completamente vacío. ¿Dónde estarían mis siempre puntuales y escandalosas hermanas? El tintineo de unas campanillas me llamó la atención y me obligaron a mantenerme alerta, no sería otro que Keroberos el gato diabólico. En pie y en guardia observé al gato que entraba y me miraba fijamente, como hacía siempre. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas esperando a que el más débil la desviase primero, normalmente era yo y no porque fuera débil, estaba comprobado que como el gato no tenía nada mejor que hacer podía por joderme la vida pasarse horas y horas mirándome sin apenas pestañear.

Sin embargo hoy no, desvió la mirada y con las orejas gachas se alejó de mí y se situó delante de la ventana. Le estuve observando durante unos instantes y me dio pena, seguro que también echaba de menos a Sakura, con ella se había comportado como un gato normal, incluso se mostraba empalagoso, pensé que la razón era porque se había dado cuenta que realmente Sakura me gustaba y competía por ella. Me acerqué a él con tiento y me arrodillé a su lado, al principio nos miramos con cierto grado de desconfianza, pero cedió y pude por primera vez acariciarle la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, todo irá bien- le prometí a Keroberos- todo irá bien, si ella no regresa saldremos adelante, te lo prometo.

Una aclaramiento de voz me avisó que el gato y yo ya no estábamos solos en el comedor. Dándole la última caricia que le recorrió desde el espinazo hasta la cola me levanté y me senté en la silla que presidía la larga mesa en el extremo izquierdo. Mis hermanas se sentaron unas frente a otras en el centro y hablaban entre ellas sin cesar. Callado las estudié una a una, estaban extrañamente diferentes. Parecían estar alerta, esperando y finalmente descubrí el motivo. Esperaban el momento en el que perdiera el contacto visual con ellas para mirarme con lástima. No me gustaba que me mirasen así, tenía orgullo. Pero en ese momento las comprendía.

Hasta yo mismo sentía lástima de mí, hacía unos momentos me había aliado con mi peor enemigo en mi casa y aunque estaba hablando con é, sinceramente no sé si aquella promesa se la estaba haciendo al minino o a mi propio corazón, que se encontraba oculto en algún lugar de mi anatomía. Suspiré a la vez que jugueteaba con los cubiertos esperando a que mi madre hiciera acto de presencia. La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero fue Uei quien entró. Nos miró uno a uno con su siempre mirada afable llena de sentimientos que no sabría describir y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta principal.

Las campanillas del tocado de mi madre nos avisó de su llegada, nos levantamos y Uei le abrió la puerta como acostumbraba hacer. Mi madre entró en la estancia e hizo una reverencia que todos le devolvimos a la vez, a continuación se sentó en su lugar frente a mí en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. La miré con atención sin faltarle el respeto, mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, alta y delgada, de belleza regia. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y los labios rojos como los rubíes, el pelo lacio negro brillante, larguísimo como marcaba la tradición familiar. Siempre vestía con la ropa ceremonial China y nunca se separaba de su Pai Pai blanco. Al sentarse, lo hicimos el resto también.

El desayuno no fue demasiado bien. Comí poco porque no tenía hambre, y me preocupé por mi madre. Aunque aún era joven pude vislumbrar que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y había ojeras bajo ellos, parecía cansada y algo enferma. Aunque eso lo sabía yo porque era su hijo, si fuera otra persona no habría notado nada. Su enorme orgullo era su escudo protector y no admitiría jamás que no se encontraba bien, para ella lo primero estaban las obligaciones y después si daba tiempo venía el resto de cosas importantes.

De pronto se levantó de la silla indicando que el desayuno había concluido. Todos nos levantamos y le hicimos una reverencia que nos devolvió con respeto, se encaminó a la puerta no sin antes dirigirse a mí sin mirarme, ni siquiera de reojo.

- ¿Tienes ya los resultados de tus exámenes?

- Aún no, madre.

- Bien.

Y se marchó, me dejé caer derrotado sobre mi silla y cerré los ojos. Mis hermanas que se habían callado súbitamente se miraban entre ellas perplejas, mi madre y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra y la violencia de la situación con el resto de habitantes de la casa se palpaba en el aire. Sé que se compadecían de mí por la marcha de Sakura, otros no querían desobedecer las órdenes que seguramente había puesto mi madre, y el resto de habitantes vivían trabajando ignorando el hecho que tenga problemas sentimentales.

- ¿Estás bien Shaoran?- me preguntó al fin una de mis hermanas, Tsue Fa.

- Sobreviviré- les dije a la vez que me levantaba y me dirigía a la puerta por donde había salido mi querida madre minutos atrás, allí me paré e hice el intento de sonreír- sé que estáis preocupadas por mí, tranquilas… pronto lo superaré.

Fuan Len, con su mirada ambarina me quiso decir varias cosas, entre ellas que no se creía que iba a superar tan pronto como prometía el abandono por parte de Sakura. La verdad es que me creía capaz de seguir olvidarme de Sakura y seguir mi vida, pero realmente no sé si seré capaz de querer olvidarla alguna vez. Sé que hay muchos que como yo fueron abandonados por los que creían el amor de su vida y retomaron su vida sentimental con otras mujeres, pero realmente en sus mentes siguen reviviendo una y otra vez los ojos, la sonrisa y las curvas femeninas de aquella mujer con la que perdieron el norte.

Fui al aparcamiento y salí de él subido en mi moto, di un paseo por el paseo marítimo porque pensé que me distraería, pero no fue así. El mar me ponía nervioso y era también por culpa de Sakura y su maldita carta. ¿Qué no me acercara al mar y así nos volveríamos a encontrar? De qué estaba hablando. Había leído su carta una y otra vez, y entre tantas cosas que escribía tan poco claras, esa fue la frase que menos entendió. ¿Qué tendría que ver el mar con la marcha de Sakura? Acaso ella se había ido por mar y no quería que siguiera sus pasos… tenía sentido puesto que o estaba dentro de Hong Kong en algún lugar remoto donde mis cuatro detectives privados no podían encontrarla, o se había escapado furtivamente en un yate y ahora se reía del pobre Li , al que obligó a amarla con su encanto y ahora lloraba su pérdida, mientras ella seguramente se estaba tomando un daikiri junto con sus amigos en aquellos momentos.

Eso posiblemente le volvería loco.

En las profundidades del mar, en la sala real del Shiromizu, dos nereidas fueron a ver a su soberana, Dóride. Tenían una noticia que darle y estaban ansiosas por decírsela. Tuvieron que esperar a que Dóride terminase una ceremonia del nombre de dos sirenas que se volvían adultas aquel día. No podía descuidar sus obligaciones aún estando Atargatis ocupando el trono. Finalmente se reunió con ellas en una sala que había habilitado para estar a solas.

- Madre tenemos noticias de Sakura.

Aquel nombre revolvió algo dentro de Dóride, cada vez que lo escuchaba se enfurecía.

- ¿Ha muerto ya?

- Al parecer sí, no hemos encontrado más que rocas, la deidad Ceto cumplió madre mía.

- Así que Sakura por fin ha muerto… bien… ahora las cosas van a cambiar.

- ¿Qué pasará madre?

- ¡Llama al guardián de las palabras! Tengo que dictar una nueva ley.

El guardián de las palabras, un tritón con aspecto bastante sabio entró con un gran pergamino de tela enrollado bajo el brazo, delante de Dóride lo abrió y tras él varias de las oceánides salieron con agujas e hilos dispuestas a escribir todo lo que su hermana Dóride dictaminase.

- Proclamo una nueva ley: Toda nereida que tenga contacto con un humano será condenada a muerte.

Segunda: Toda nereida que abandone el agua del mar con intención de no regresar será condenada a…

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décimo octava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot . com **

**(Todo junto)**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


End file.
